The One and Only
by supernaturalmuse
Summary: As Sophia and Tyler become closer, so does Kate to the truth. Will she unravel the Covenant of Silence? What will the boys do when their problems also include something unexpected lurking close by? Sequel to 'Who Knew'.
1. Economics class is the devil, literally

Chapter 1: Economics class is the devil, literally

Disclaimer: Lawyer: Sorry, you don't own the rights to the Covenant. Me: Really? Damn, that sucks.

**A/N: This is the Sequel to Who Knew? But you don't have to read that first although it does give some background of a new character/relationship. Thanks and enjoy the story! **

I was sitting in my third class of the day listening to the Economics professor drone on endlessly about various economic shams the nation has done or been subjected to. I've had this class for almost a month and I still hated it.

History, I loved. Latin, I could handle it. Math, I disliked. Economics, I absolutely abhorred. Seriously, I was beginning to wonder if Spencer has any non-academic classes. Lucky Sarah had art history and appreciation second period.

"Kill me now." I muttered to myself. I didn't even have any close friends in here to distract me. "I'm sorry but I can't get blood on my notes." Said a boy beside me. I smiled, finally someone to keep me sane! "Ah, too bad. The name is Sophia by the way." I said him a shooting a sideways glance.

He was average, neither extremely ugly nor incredibly handsome. He had brown hair that was sort of shaggy and hazel eyes. He had long eyelashes and a straight nose. "Alex Green." The boy said. "So I'm guessing you don't like this class?" he asked. "Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner. Give the smart boy a prize." I said sarcastically.

"Ohh, a prize." He said sarcastically back. I grinned at him. "I'm a history and language person." I explained. He nodded, "Math and History." "Yes! Fellow historian unite!" He gave me a weird look and raised a single eyebrow as if to say, "Are you on drugs?" I shrugged and said, "Low on sleep."

He pursed his lips and then said, "Uh huh. I so totally believe you." I smiled at him. "What can I say? I was into cartoons when I was younger." He laughed then; causing the teacher to throw us looks meaning to silence us. We fell silent and I tried in vain to pay attention to the lesson.

I was more than ready for the bell to ring letting me go to lunch. I was quickly scanning over my list of homework, papers, and projects that needed to be done so I would know what to complete tonight. The bell rang and the class hurriedly exited. I lugged my bag onto my shoulder.

"Hey." Tyler greeted me as I entered the hall. "Hey, Ty. Have a good class?" I asked him as I wrapped an arm around his waist. He nodded, "Yeah. I was just thinking–" he broke off and asked, "Why is Alex Green staring at you?" "Huh? What are talking about?" I asked him. He inclined his head towards the side of the hall.

Alex was leaning against the wall with a few friends beside him chatting. He was not, however, participating in said conversation. He was actually looking at me and Tyler. Not in a mean glare sort of way, just a curious, interested kind of way.

I shrugged it off. "He's probably wondering why you picked me, out of all the girls here. I do believe he thinks I'm insane." I said. Tyler laughed, "Why does he think that?" "Well you see. I've been staying up late to finish all my homework and…" I said trailing off.

Tyler let out a belly roll of laughter, "What did you say?" I have this little bitty trait where I sort of either go postal or get very lax with sense when I go without sleep, as Tyler experienced firsthand.

I explained it to him and his eyes shone with amusement. "Okay. We don't want to scare him anymore than he already had been. Why don't we start doing our Latin and Calculus homework together? It'll save you some time." he asked as we entered the mess hall. " 'kay." I said and sat down at our usual table.

I smiled at Caleb as I sat down. Soon I felt an arm swing out and around my shoulders. I didn't even have to turn my head. "Hey, Reid." "Hello, Sophia. How's my favorite sister-in-law doing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Tyler and him were practically brothers, making me his sister-in-law.

"Tired." I said stifling a yawn. "Damn Tyler. You sure did wear her out." Reid said which had Caleb and Pogue laughing. Tyler blushed a little, probably worried about my reaction to Reid's comment. We weren't anywhere near each other last night and Reid knew that and we aren't anywhere doing _that_ either.

"Bet he can go longer than you." I retorted. This time it was Tyler who was laughing. Reid scoffed, "I believe the female populous of Spencer would disagree." "Man-whore." "Yeah yeah. Heard it before." Reid said dismissively.

I rolled my eyes at him which Caleb and Pogue noticed and tried to suppress laughs by coughing. "Hey. Are you okay?" Sarah asked walking up and sitting down. Caleb just nodded, grinning. "Reid just got schooled." Pogue said with a broad smile. "And I missed it?" Sarah asked crestfallen.

"Ha, yeah. It was great." Caleb said smiling. He loved how Reid and Sophia bantered. It kept Reid grounded and she would call him on his bull crap and, unlike if he did it, Reid didn't blow up.

"Oh, Shut up!" Reid exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at Reid's antics. Kate said mildly, "Stop being a girl Garwin." His jaw dropped. Apparently, he wasn't used to getting this particular insult. "Yeah, dude. You're starting to scare me and I have to share a room with you." Tyler said.

"Good to know I have such wonderful friends." Reid spat and moved to another table. " Cough-Girl-Cough Cough." Pogue said loudly. "Heard that!" shouted Reid from the nearby table.

**A/N: I've decided to create a little game with all you wonderful readers. I will put the phrase "the one and only" or just "one and only" in some chapters and if you spot it PM me (PM only because we don't want to ruin other people's fun now do we?) and I will either tell you stuff about the next chapter or I will slip you a preview with dialogue and all! Have fun! **


	2. Musings

Chapter 2: Musings

Kate was sitting on her bed attempting to read her assigned book for English class. Her mind was wandering, which wasn't all that unusual, except her musings were not the usual silly day dreams. Her mind has been turning back to Chase, her time in the hospital, and the evasiveness by the group of her questions.

She has shrugged it off countless times before but something was nagging her. Her mind felt restless when she couldn't find the exact answers she wanted. She glanced over at Sarah who was answering email on Kate's laptop. Sarah didn't seem plagued by unanswered questions. Did it even bother her?

"Hey, Sarah?" the dark haired girl called over to her friend. "Yeah?" the blonde answered without turning around. "Do you ever think about Chase? You know, why he left?" she asked. She knew the theories: Chase became rebellious and decided to run away, distant members of his family came and had him come live with them, Chase was kidnapped. Each story became more farfetched than the one before it.

Sarah tensed. She hated thinking of that… that thing. He wasn't worthy of thoughts but she tried to make her voice calm and even when she responded to Kate. "Not really. I didn't know him that much. I just figured he got bored and you know decided to leave."

Kate internally sighed at her best friend. She always said the same thing when she asked. "Yeah. Just why though?" she asked futilely. Now came the part where Sarah said, "No idea." and changed the topic.

"No clue. Kate maybe he wasn't that great of a friend. I mean, he left and didn't even say good-bye." Sarah said trying to help her friend forget about that evil person. She wanted to add, "Not to mention, he tried to kill you and your boyfriend." but that would just open a can of worms that should stay permanently sealed.

"Yeah, I know." Kate said, resigning the rest of the conversation. She picked up her book and tried desperately to let herself believe all the things Sarah and Pogue have told her.

**Next Day: **

Pogue was sitting on his bed in the dorms. He planned on going out with Kate but she called and cancelled, much to his displeasure. She seemed really excited a few days ago when they made the plans but tonight she sounded somewhat distant. Pogue vaguely wondered if she was feeling well but earlier in the day she appeared fine.

He didn't question when she sounded off because she usually snapped on him, saying things like "What? Can't a girl have a night in?" or "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." He has come to terms with her mood swings just like she has with his penchant for daredevil stunts and adrenaline packed sports.

They had a relationship that was at times rocky but he loved her dearly and couldn't think of losing her. He had come close once and the pain, worry, and guilt he felt sometimes still attacks him when he recollects on that close call.

He wanted to protect her from all the bad things out there even though she insisted that she doesn't need a guardian. He has seen the same spark of protectiveness in Caleb about Sarah. He doesn't know if it began because of the Chase incident or just because he loves her.

He figured it may be the latter. She was really the one and only person who could get him to worry less and enjoy life more. He would always be grateful; it saved him a scolding from Caleb many a times.

He grinned at the memory of how Caleb always had this huge grin on his face when Sarah and he began dating. He could still catch that silly smile on his friend's face sometimes.

That mental picture brought around his thoughts to Sophia and his youngest 'brother.' He also has been caught with the sappy smile a few times. Tyler has always been the baby of the group and they all liked to think that they had somehow molded him into who he is.

Pogue, himself, was included in this group although he did realize that Tyler had his own personality. It was becoming more prevalent recently; he believed it was because he was more relaxed at Sophia's side. They seemed perfectly at ease with each other and it often surprised him.

He was still worried about screwing up in front of Kate when they began dating and yet Tyler wasn't being the bumbling fool that he was a few years ago around girls.

Pogue decided to shake off this stupor he had fallen into. He grabbed the keys to his bike and walked out the door. If he couldn't get his heart pounding by being around Kate then he would just have to fly down the roads at an illegal speed.

**A/N: Did I do this type of POV okay? I tried. Anyways, let me know of you like this behind-the-scenes of the story. Gracias! Remember the PM deal with certain phrases, look back at Ch. 1 for more details if you need them. **


	3. The First Fight

**O&O Ch. 3**

**Chapter 3: The First Fight **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own the Covenant, Much to the surprise of everyone, right? (please note sarcasm). **

Tyler and I were sitting outside on a picnic table after class that more closely resembled patio furniture. We were currently trying to soak up some of the feeble sun rays. I had my bag lying on the table and Tyler was leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"You know. I've been thinking. You have two extremely embarrassing things on me and I have none on you." I said to Tyler. "Which are?" he asked. "You very well know which ones." I said. "No, I don't." he said innocently but sat up straighter and opened his eyes.

"You know. Me ranting like a loon when I couldn't get any sleep. And then me dancing around like a crazy person when I thought no one was watching." I reminded him. He erupted in laughter. "I love those times." He said and hugged me tightly then kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't be embarrassed. It was cute." "What was cute?" Pogue asked as he sat down. "I'll tell you later." He said to Pogue. "No you will not!" I hissed at Tyler. "She was dancing around in her room by herself before our second date and I caught her." Tyler told him.

"Seriously? Like all out spaz dancing?" he asked and Tyler nodded. Pogue started cracking up also. I started banging my head on the table and muttered, "Kill me now." "Don't worry, Sophia. I'm sure it was adorable. I just wish I could be there to have seen it." He said.

Just then Caleb walked up and joined us, "See what?" he asked. I just kept banging my head on the table. "See Tyler making out with his Malibu Barbie he has hidden in his closet." I said on the spot. Pogue started choking and Caleb just looked shocked.

"What?!" Pogue gasped after a minute. "Aw. C'mon Soph. Don't be like that." Tyler said. The two other boys visibly relaxed after they knew I just made it up. "Tyler Simms. I have to go. You have better think of a damned good apology when you come see me later today." I said furiously before getting up.

He knew I had a bad temper and usually I can handle it but...Ugh! It just pissed me off that Tyler doesn't have a single problem embarrassing me in front of his friends.

I was heading somewhere, anywhere. I was just walking to be walking when I spotted Reid heading towards the northern end of buildings. I jogged of catch up with him. "Reid!" He didn't hear me. "REID!" I shouted.

He spun around searching for who called his name. He saw me and walked towards me. He automatically knew I was mad, "Who the hell do I have to beat up?" he asked me. "Your best friend." I said.

Reid's eyes widened. "What did he do?" I could understand Reid's apprehension to get involved. Tyler and I have been dating for almost three weeks and a real fight hasn't happened. I don't even really think of this… spat as a real fight anyways.

"He's being a jackass. He's telling our friends things he _knows_ embarrasses me. I even told him flat out not to do it." I vented.

"Oh. That's all?" he asked. "That's all!?" I demanded. "Listen Soph. I just meant there's nothing that I have to give him permanent injuries over right?" I sighed.

He's right. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?" I asked. "A little. I mean, he _was_ being a jackass. He shouldn't have done something that made you uncomfortable. But at the same time, you just should have pulled him aside and told him that he was pissing you off." Reid said.

"You know. You give pretty good advice, Garwin." I said. He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't tell anyone. They may start thinking I'm sensitive." I laughed and headed towards my room.

Tyler showed up around five. I opened the door meekly and he came in. He sat on my roommate's bed and I sat on mine. We were directly across from each other. Tyler opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "Tyler. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that although you _were_ being stupid." I said.

He smiled gently and handed me a pack of Sour Punch Straws, "I'm sorry too. I should have been more sensitive. I didn't know you were that embarrassed about it." He said. "I'm not." I told him. "But why--?" he asked confusion apparent in his voice.

"I was embarrassed but like I've said before I don't really get that embarrassed. I was mainly angry at the fact that you ignored me when I said not to say anything and it seemed like you didn't care if I was embarrassed." I explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just kidding around with them. I won't tell them anything else if it makes you feel better." He said looking guilty. "Nah. Don't worry about it. The cat's about the bag now anyways." I said waving my hand dismissively.

He grinned, "Good because I told Reid about each one right after they happened." I glared at him but it really wasn't surprising. Tyler and Reid hardly have any secrets between them. His eyes twinkled and he was smiling like the cat who just got the canary.

"Shut it, Simms." I said. "I didn't say anything!" he protested. I started to unwrap the candy then had a stray thought. I started laughing and he gave me a curious look.

"Most guys bring their girlfriends flowers or chocolate when they screw up. Tyler Simms brings sour candy." I said chuckling more. It wasn't really funny but the relieved feeling was coating my body and everything nice seemed magnified. "I'm not most guys. I'm the one and only, Tyler Simms. Plus, I know they're your favorite." He said, eyes twinkling.

**A/N: I know this chapter is fluffy but I just wanted to throw it in there… ya know, throw in some typical couple-y stuff and show that their relationship is not perfect all the time. **


	4. Bad Influences

O&O Ch.4

**Chapter 4: Bad Influences**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alex, Sophia, and the occasional random character. **

"So have you two love birds made up yet?" Reid asked Tyler and I as we were sitting in our Latin class. Tyler made a face at Reid but nodded. I shrugged and said, "Yeah. Oh Reid by the way…" I began but he gave me a you-better-not-finish-that-sentence look. I scowled at him.

"I was going to say that I was willing to tutor you in here but if you don't want that fine!" I snapped. "Sophia Sophia Sophia." He drawled out slowly. "Don't patronize me, Garwin." I said glowering. "I did no such thing my dear." He shot me an impish smile and scooted into a seat.

Tyler just looked at us through amused eyes. "I—" I began but he cut me off. "I know. I grew up with him." He said and leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "You let him win you if let him get to you." His warm breath on my ear made me shiver and he pulled back with a small smile on his lips. His really smooth soft lips which—NO! Stop you're in class. Bad Sophia. Bad bad.

I swear he must have known what I was thinking because he smiled in an almost triumphant way and he looked at me with an eyebrow raise. "Something wrong?" he asked sweetly. "Not in the least bit." I said and turned my attention towards the Professor who just entered.

I was aware of every time Tyler shifted in his seat, every time he asked Kate a question, and every single time he brushed his leg against me. I finally got fed up. Did he not know he was driving me up the wall? That he was dashing every single ounce of concentration when he would lean over to see my notes and push personal boundaries to an extreme?

I slid a note over to him saying, "Will you please stop fidgeting? It's distracting." He smirked and hastily slid the note back to me with his reply, "Not my problem." I sighed in annoyance. If he wants to play that way fine. "It is if you want me to go with you to Reece's party weekend after next." I wrote back.

"That's not fair." He whispered. I shrugged and wrote under my earlier line. "I never said I fight fair." Tyler pretended to pout and I laughed out loud. "Miss Oliver? Do you find something amusing about Latin inscriptions on tombs?" The professor said.

I pursed my lips trying to halt my laughter. "Yes actually. You see, most of the time the people who had Latin on their tombs never really understood it. They just used Latin because it showed their wealth or influence." I said with conviction.

"Be that as it may, please keep your amusement to yourself." He said briskly. "Uh huh. I shall do that." I said cheekily. He ignored my comment and resumed teaching.

"You totally bullshitted that Soph." Reid said and then continued, "I'm impressed." "Me too. Quick thinking, lepidus era." said Tyler. I shook my head but smiled nonetheless. "I think you two are bad influences." I told them quietly. They both just grinned and I realized I probably shouldn't have said that to them.

**Later, during lunch**

We were all sitting around the table. I was trying to do some last minute Calculus homework and the boys were all complementing Pogue on finding that one hard to get piece for his new, or well old, bike. Sarah was no where in sight. I thought I heard someone mention her having to complete some forms about scholarships to college.

Let's see, number twelve was the hard one and I skipped number seventeen. So there are only two I am still unsure about. That's decent. I shut my book and gave my bowl of soup my attention.

Pogue was speaking in an animated voice that reminded me of a boy on Christmas morning. Reid was focused on the parts book in front of him. Tyler was listening to Pogue raptly with excitement in his eyes. Caleb was also looking at the parts book with Reid and was agreeing with him on something. I smiled at the boys. My eyes drifted over to Kate.

She was smiling and listening to the excited boys chatter. Her smile though didn't seem to really be her smile. It was almost just resting on her face and her eyes weren't really focused on the oblivious boys.

"Kate?" I asked. He shook her head as if trying to dispel memories or thoughts and looked at me. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I was daydreaming." I nodded in understanding even though it didn't really seem like the Kate I knew.

**A/N: Sorry this isn't that long and if you think it's pointless. 'lepidus era' means witty lady(what I was going for) but the English to Latin dictionary also says it means charming mistress so you pick which ever you feel more comfortable with. :)**

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter it was sort of a filler chapter but I need some time to build up to future events! **


	5. You Can Learn a lot from Books

**The One and Only Ch.5**

Chapter 5: You can learn a lot from books.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. **

I was sitting in the library doing research for a project in English Literature. I was copying notes from a thick book when I felt hands on my shoulders. They slid down my arms then back up. Two large tanned hands covered my eyes. "Guess who." Said my boyfriend. "Hmm, John Smith?" I asked. "Nope. Try again."

"Dean Winchester?" I asked hopefully. His deep voice laughed and said "No. C'mon. I know you can get this. You're not _that_ blond." "Tyler Simms! Are you saying I'm stupid?" I growled turning to look at him. "Ah, you finally got it!" he said and sat down beside me. I shot him a warning glance and he rectified, "No no. I don't Sophia. Please don't be mad."

His big dark blue eyes bore into mine. My eyes traced his features – his expressive eyes, his soft lips, his soft shaggy hair. He has started growing it out and it now lies across his forehead. He leaned forward and kissed the end of my nose. "Please?" he asked softly. Damn it.

"Fine, Ty." I said sighing. "Thank-you." He said and kissed me quickly. "It's not fair." I said. "What?" he asked even though he knew perfectly well what I was speaking of. "You can just pull that and I can't stay mad at you." I grumbled.

"You love me for it." He said pulling books out of his book bag and onto the table. "I know." I agreed. Tyler shot me a smile that still made my knees weak.

We began to work in silence and I finished transcribing the needed information and got up to return the book to its shelf. I passed in between the bookshelves and reached the other side of the expansive library. I reached the shelf and had to reach up on my tiptoes to slide the book into its spot.

I glanced through the slit in the bookshelf and saw Kate sitting alone at a table hunched over a book. She's not the type to go to the library just to peruse the books. I walked over to where she was sitting. "Hey, Kate." "Oh. Hey." She said her heading snapping up when I spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Tyler and I are doing homework. Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked pale and considering her dark skin tone it most likely meant she was sick.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm fine. Just reading. I have to go. See you later." She said quickly and snatched up the heavy dust ridden book she was pouring over a few seconds before. "Okay. See you later." I said and she nodded then quickly left the library.

I was still shaking my head as I made my way back to the table I shared with Tyler. He was sitting there, working through the Calculus homework, when I sat down. That was just so bizarre.

Why did she bolt? Was she embarrassed that I caught her in the library reading? No. If she was embarrassed she would have made up some lame reason. Was it what she was reading that embarrassed her? Why did she look so pale? Is she coming down with something? That would certainly explain why she rushed away.

"You okay?" Tyler asked me. "Yeah, I am. I don't know if Kate is though." I said. "What? Why?" he asked concerned. I told him what happened. He shrugged, "Don't worry about it Soph. She's probably just coming down with a cold or something." I nodded and slid Tyler's book closer to me so I could do my math homework also but my mind still was wondering about Kate.

Pogue's POV:

I was walking across campus towards the dorms when I saw my girlfriend hurriedly exit the library. A smile started to form on my features until I saw her face. She looked pale and nervous. Her movements were not the calm confident ones I was used to. They were almost too controlled.

"Kate!" I hollered at her. She slowed and looked at me and her eyes widened a fraction. "Pogue." She said in a small chilly voice. What did I do this time? I ran over the past few days in my head and I couldn't recall any fights or arguments between us.

"Hey, babe. Catching up on some reading?" I asked finally reaching her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pecked her on the cheek. "Um. Uh-huh." She said nodding. We began walking and I waited for her to start chatting like she usually did.

Her happy voice remained silent and after a while I began to grow worried. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. She laid her head against my chest. "Just tired." "Okay. Do you want to go back to your room?" I asked, already sad that I couldn't spend more time with her but she needed sleep.

"Yeah. I think I need a nap." We made our way to her dorm room. We stood outside her and Sarah's room. I gave her a slow and gentle kiss, "Call me later." She nodded and I thought I saw tears in her eyes before she turned away and went into her room.

**A/N: Ohh.. What was Kate reading? Hmm... a mystery. Please Review Guys! It motivates me to update sooner and with longer chapters! **


	6. Uh Surprise!

O&O Ch. 6:

Chapter 6: Uh….. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well… I own Sophia… and Alex… and Mikalya. But seriously, that's it! I swear**.

"Hey." I said to Pogue as I sat down. "Oh. Hey, Soph." he said glumly. "Uh, Pogue? Are you okay?" I asked. "What? Yeah." He said absentmindly. "O-kay. Is it about Kate?" I asked figuring as much. "Yeah. She's been distant lately. Do you know what's up?"

"No. She hasn't said anything. Sorry." I told him. "Have you seen Tyler?" I asked him. I thought I saw a smirk but soon his face was emotionless. "Nope. Why?" he asked curiously. "Well usually he meets me after class but he didn't today." I said biting my lip. "Awh! Missing your beau already?" he said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and responded, "I was just worried. I was making sure he didn't go falling into a well or something of the sort. Besides, I'm not the one who's moping over their significant other now am I?" He chose to ignore the remark about him and Kate for the time being and instead focused on the rest of the sentence.

"Fall into a well, seriously? Give Baby Boy some credit. Actually, I think you will be giving him a LOT of credit by the end of the weekend." Pogue said dropping a hint. I gave him a confused look. He said as he stood, "I gotta go. See you around, Soph. By the way, I do _not _mope."

I chuckled at his attempt to restore his manliness after I made the crack about him moping. I stretched out and yawned. I started dozing and somewhere in the recess of my mind I realized that sleeping in the middle of the quad wasn't the smartest thing to do but sleep overcame me anyways.

I often have really strange dreams and this one was on the top ten. I was standing on the top of a picnic table while Caleb and Pogue were screaming about Reid becoming a druggie or something. I got off the table and went into the first building and I saw Kate screaming at spiders about how she used to trust them or something.

The spiders suddenly changed into snakes and they started chasing me. I ran up the stairs and went into the room at the end of the hall. It was my dorm room but my room isn't even in this building. Tyler was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands and he was shaking like he was crying.

I went over and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and glared. He shouted, "How could you!?" and then started pacing. Tyler was never this angry with me. I asked him cautiously what he meant and he started ranting again and occasionally broke out in Latin.

Then he looked at me and started laughing and said, "Ha! April Fool's! This last month has been a joke!" That wasn't even the weirdest part though although it stood out the most to me. What came next just freaked me out.

We were in Economics: me, Kate, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Sarah even though I was the only one who actually had the class. Everyone was tense and the teacher began talking about the Puritan and Wiccan beliefs. Then, get this, the teacher morphed into Alex! The teacher was there then BAM! he was Alex. Then Alex asked if we wanted to go to the Circus.

"Wake up. Sophia! C'mon, time to get up. Nap's over." I heard a voice calling me. "Wha? No! I don't gotta." I whined into the person. I now realized I was being supported and my head was resting against their chest. "Yes you do. You're sleeping in the quad." The voice said again.

I jerked awake, "Shit! Really? Crap crap crap." I heard a laugh and snapped, "It's not funny!" and then adjusted my vision on the owner of the voice- Caleb. "How long have I been out?" "Well, since I've been here so about a half hour." He said with amusement.

"You let me sleep?!" I shrieked. "Yeah. I mean there wasn't any harm in it. I was sitting, reading, so it's not a big deal. I mean he said he needed more time so this was actually good." My eyes narrowed, "What did you say?" " What? Sophia, I think you need more sleep. You should go back to your dorm."

I huffed, "Fine. But you _will_ tell me eventually. You're not getting off the hook. I've got all weekend to discover what you and Pogue and possibly Tyler are hiding. Hell! Reid's probably in on it too." I said determinedly.

"Okay." Caleb said giving me a gentle push towards my dorms, "Have fun!" he shouted after me. I shot him a questioning look over my shoulder.

I pushed into my dorm room throwing down my heavy book bag. I saw two things that made me realize something. The first thing I saw was a tiger lily lying on top of the dirty clothes. I went over and picked it up wondering why the hell there was my favorite flower on top of my dirty clothes. Then I saw that there was an emerald piece of paper sticking out of the corner of my pants pocket.

I pulled the paper out and found Tyler's neat scrawl on the front listing my name. I opened the paper and read,

"_My dear Sophie, _

_I hope you had a nice nap. I left surprises for you and you'll find them one by one. Let me know when you find the last one. _

_Think about everything we've said and done over the past month and it should get easier. _

_-Tyler" _

No way. Tyler actually planned something for our one month anniversary. This was certainly a turn of events I didn't expect. I just figured we would go out to eat or something. I put the flower and note on my desk. Okay, think. We watched that movie. I checked around my T.V. and D.V.D player but came up empty handed. Ah ha! The movie. I went over to Kate and Sarah's room.

Sarah was grinning like mad and Kate had her lips pinched together like she was trying to hold in shrieks. "How long have you known he was planning this?" I asked them hands on my hips trying and failing to look stern. "Know what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Sarah repeated as if she memorized the lines. Kate squealed and said, "Ahh! Can't..-tell!"

I shook my head at their antics and picked the disc from the shelf. Inside the cover, I found a picture of Tyler and I. It was a candid picture of us. I was laughing and leaned towards Tyler. His arm was around my waist and his eyes were watching me with a silly grin on his face.

"I took that picture." Sarah said nodding her head towards it. "Thanks." I said still looking at it. "Don't thank me. Tyler set this up." She said smiling. "How? I mean, I had no idea." I asked looking between Sarah and Kate. Kate looked surprised, "Really? We all knew that Tyler was the most romantic of the four. Caleb is a close second. You really weren't suspecting anything?" I shook my head in the negative, "Not until earlier today."

"Well. Shoo. You still have things to find." Sarah said shooing me with her hands towards the door. "No hints?" I pouted. Kate laughed. "You're in a frickin' prep school. You're smart enough on your own." I left and went back to my room.

I found a note on my bed. It read: "Decision time" and had a bottle of water beside it. It made no sense. I had to make a decision? Now? About what? What was with the water? Was the decision so taxing I would need refreshments? I truly had no idea Tyler went to all this trouble. Okay. Bottle of water. Water. Decision. Decision in the water? Decision by the water? Pool. Ah ha! Pool!

I found yet another note sitting on a diving board in the pool. It was propped up so I would see it. It was tan colored and had red lipstick print of lips on it. Okay. This was pretty simple. Kiss. Our first kiss. It was outside my door. I made the long trek back to my dorm. I really hoped the goose chase was over, not that I wasn't enjoying it but the suspense was killing me. I just wanted to see Tyler not walk all over the school.

I entered the room and froze.

**Ahh! Cliffy... sort of. So please please review. I can't go on without them! I shall die without reviews! Okay, drama scene is over. But seriously, review. **

**Any who, let me know if the fluff is too much. I'll tone it down next chapter if it is. Oh yes, there was going to be a poll so everyone could vote on what Tyler gives Sophia but the poll and the whole thing is being fucking shitty so I can't. Sorry. I'll try to put the picture of what she gets up if it will let me. **


	7. For Truth's Sake

O&O Ch. 7

Chapter 7: For Truth's Sake

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Covenant or its characters. I do however own the DVD. :)**

I walked into the room and froze.

I was staring at something that was beautiful. Something beautiful and all mine. No, it wasn't a large bouquet of flowers and it wasn't jewelry from Tiffany's. It was much much better. It was Tyler Simms.

He was sitting on the edge of my bed smiling that one smile that I swear could charm the pants, err dress, off of a nun. He was wearing a cobalt blue polo that was tight in the right places. The blue of the shirt picked up his dark skin. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that were his and my favorite (let's just say the pants looked better from behind). His hair was lying haphazardly across his forehead in casual disarray.

What made the sight beautiful though was not his blue shirt, no, nor was it his build. It was his eyes. His deep pure blue eyes were made darker by the shirt. I felt I was looking at the blue of the deep ocean. No, I wasn't. I was looking at a clear cut sapphire. No, not that either. I was actually looking at the blue that could only he found in Tyler's eyes. I saw care and affection shining from them like a beacon. I was absolutely hypnotized.

I suddenly found that I was no longer standing at the door in shock. I was right before Tyler simply gazing at him. Under normal circumstances, I would have been embarrassed for staring but I saw Tyler was doing the same thing. I smiled nervously. "Happy One Month Anniversary." He said quietly. I nodded and then said because I just couldn't help it, "Technically, it's not until tomorrow."

His mouth quirked into a smile and then I found myself wrapped around him. My hands were tangled in his hair. His hands were running up and down my sides stopping at my hips. I don't even know where he began and I stopped, we were pressed to each other so tightly. I felt the passion and longing in his kiss. We both battled for dominance in the kiss and we broke apart breathing heavily.

He kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling me down into his lap on the bed. "I have something for you unless you want to wait until tomorrow?" he asked. "No. I actually have something for you too." He pulled out a box. Tyler gave me a nervous smile and I could see the slightly anxious look in his features. I gave him a warm smile and opened the box.

Inside the box was a stunning ring. It was silver or white gold with the bluest sapphires and diamonds. It was beautiful but the stones and cut wasn't over the top. The gemstones themselves reminded me of Tyler's eyes and I wonder if he thought of that.

It was lovely but should I take it? Money wasn't the concern but…. "Tyler, I--" I began. "Shh. I know what you're thinking. This ring doesn't have to mean anything. No promises have to be made. I just wanted to have something beautiful that reminded you of me." He said simply and firmly.

I smiled at him. He slid it onto my right hand. "Thank you. It's perfect." I said kissing him. I wanted to ask about the sapphires because they weren't my birthstone. I was born in May and therefore it would be emeralds. "Ty?" I asked. "Yeah?" he said looking at me. "Why not emeralds?" I asked. He laughed and said, "Can't be happy with what ya got?" I blushed realizing how my statement sounded.

"No, I swear it's not that. It's just why sapphires?" He was still smiling from my comment. "Like I said, I wanted to remind you of me. I believe the blue matches something on me." A devious smile played onto my lips and I quirked a brow, "Really? I'm not so sure. I think I have to check every inch of you. You know, for truth's sake." I said already tugging on the edge of his shirt. "Of course. For truth's sake." He said and we fell backwards onto my bed wrapped in each other's embrace.

**In Reid and Tyler's room: **

"Hey man, how did it go?" Caleb asked from his seat in the chair. "Good. Thanks for your help guys." Tyler said to Caleb and Pogue as he settled himself into his room. "Hey!" Reid said protesting. "You're right. I thank you for taking Mikalya out and getting yourself laid." Tyler said sarcastically. "Speaking of getting laid…." Reid said trailing off looking at Tyler.

"We are so not going there." Tyler said sternly. "C'mon!" "Dude!" "Tyler, man." Came the whining from the other three. Tyler grinned at his friends. "We just want to know if our handy work paid off." Pogue said. Tyler gave them a do-you-really-think-I-will-tell-you look. "He didn't get any. He would be in a better mood if he did." Pogue said confidently. "Did she like the gift?" Caleb interrupted Reid who would no doubt have some dirty comment to say.

"Yeah, she did." Tyler said grinning. "So... how did she thank you?" Reid said wriggling his eyebrows in an insinuating manner. Tyler chucked a book at him which Reid easily ducked. "What? Just wondering. You do seem umm… relaxed." Reid defended.

"Don't get mad at Reid, Tyler. He just wants to make sure you um," Caleb began laughing and tried to keep it in check, "had a good time." Pogue was now dying with laughter. Tyler decided to play with their heads a little. "I did. I'm pretty sure she did too." Tyler stretched letting his double meaning set in.

"Wait, what?" Caleb asked confused. Tyler shrugged and turned his back to them getting out a t-shirt and gym shorts and said, "I mean I didn't ask but I believe her moa-" Tyler struggled with a straight face as he said this. Actually, some things did happen but he didn't talk about it. He wasn't that type of guy, even with his brothers, but he could say a few choice words that would have them stumbling.

"Dude! I don't need a play by play!" Pogue hollered as he cut him off but was smiling at his youngest companion. "Don't ask then." Tyler said heading to the door with a swagger that was Reid worthy. "I think it's time we give you 'the talk.'" Pogue said. Tyler shook his head at them and groaned. Just because he was the youngest they always gave him a hard time.

"I know about the birds and the bees." Tyler said annoyed. "I was thinking about the Tylers and the Sophias talk but hey, if you're into that freaky shit." Reid said. Tyler threw yet another book at Reid. They always pulled this stunt when he dated a girl for longer than three weeks. "Thanks for your concern," Tyler said with heavy sarcasm and continued, " but I think I'll just learn as I go. It's worked so far." Tyler said with a smirk and left for the showers.

"Do you think…?" Caleb asked the other two boys. "Dunno. Maybe." Pogue said. "Nah, Ty would have told us. Right?" Reid asked now unsure himself. Tyler could disguise his emotions and thoughts easily if he wanted. He was also very good at misleading someone with a few words, Reid knew this firsthand. Reid just shrugged it off; I mean seriously Baby Boy always spilled to him. Always.

**A/N: Okay, done with the sappy stuff. I'm hoping to get to some more nitty gritty of the story soon. By the way, does anyone actually read these things? I think i'm going to focus on Kate and Pogue for a little while. Anywho, Please review! (Hey, That rhymed!) **


	8. Breaking the Silence

**O&O Ch. 8**

Chapter 8: Breaking the Silence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and all characters you don't recognize. **

**Economics Class on Tuesday: **

"We will be assigning partners for this class at the end of this week as well as topics. Please be ready to discuss your topic with your partner this weekend. You have three weeks to complete this project which should be a sufficient time frame. Just a reminder, there will be a quiz this coming up Thursday." The professor said and began packing up his stuff.

"I hate projects." Alex groaned beside me. "Really? They're not that bad. All it takes is time and research." I said offhandly. "Yeah yeah. I'd rather write a paper." Alex said. "Well, good for you because that's part of it." I told him. "Damn. I wasn't really be serious." He said dejectedly. I laughed at him.

"Maybe we can be partners then?" he asked. "Maybe. It depends of Professor Shaw though." I said. The bell rang and I left the room and did not hear Alex say softly, "No, it doesn't. It won't be a problem."

**Lunch on Wednesday: **

"Hey, guys." Kate said to 'her boys' as she liked to call them. "Hey." "What's up?" "Hey, babe." Came the responses to her greeting. "Where's Reid?" she asked. "He had to stay behind. The professor wanted to congratulate his supreme mastery of the English language." Tyler explained.

"Ah, so he cussed in class again?" she asked. "Where's the girls?" Caleb asked. "I don't know actually." Kate said with a shrug. She in fact did know where they were. She sent them there. She has had a nagging feeling and the Pagan book only turned up more questions. The best way would be to corner the boys and demand the truth.

"That was nice what you did for Sophia, Tyler." Kate told him. He smiled and mumbled a thanks. "I wish every boy knew how to be romantic. It's sweet. I just think some only know to spit lies instead of poetry." She said lightly gauging each of their reactions.

She grew up in the debonair society; she picked up how to sift subtle hints and place double meanings behind remarks. It was a necessary skill but one she abhorred none the less. She would prefer someone just be honest with her rather than skirting around what they think.

Tyler looked uncomfortable; he hated being put on the spot. Pogue was looking at her with a confused look on his face; he was wondering why Kate was hiding what she was thinking. Caleb was glancing between Pogue and Kate trying to decide if this was another fight or something outside their relationship. Caleb knew that usually Kate would just come out and say what Pogue did to piss her off and her careful speech wasn't like her.

Kate looked between the three guys sitting across from her. None of them wore guilty or blank faces like she expected. "What is this about Kate?" Pogue asked her. She was tempted to go the 'you know what this is about' route but held back. "I'm not sure yet which is why I'm asking. Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?" She said hoping he would just come clean.

She thought she had it all pinned down but certain aspects were so cloudy. She wanted him to tell her. She wanted to know that she was important enough to tell. They have been dating for years.

She was also certain that Caleb told Sarah because she would let Kate's questions and musings slide off her. Sarah would only vaguely answer something and shrug it off. Sarah never shrugged anything off until she knew the entire story. Pogue shook his head, "Um.. No?" Kate pursed her lips and said quietly, "Okay." and said it was NOT okay. She grabbed her purse and went back to her room.

"What the hell?" Tyler asked thoroughly confused. Caleb shook his head and asked Pogue, "What did you do?" "I swear I didn't do anything. I don't know. She's been distant and spending a lot of time in the library lately." Pogue said exasperated by Kate's behavior.

"You need to talk to her, man. Something's going on with her." Caleb said. Pogue nodded and swiped a hand through his hair to remove it from his face. "Can you guys talk to Sophia and Sarah to see if they know anything?" He asked his friends. "Yeah, sure." "No problem." They both agreed. "Thanks." Pogue said still going over her words in his head.

**In the Library on Thursday afternoon:**

Kate was still thumbing through the large volume that she saw Sarah looking at a few months ago. If she was right in what she suspected, that Sarah somehow knew something she didn't, this book would be the first place to research.

It talked about a lot of things: the founding of Ipswich, the principles of Paganism, and the families that founded the colony.

She hated not being on the 'in' of something. Did they think that she couldn't be trusted? She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. She gave Pogue a whole day to come and talk to her. He didn't say anything other than asking if she was okay.

She wasn't going to lie; it hurt to know that her long time boyfriend and best friend was keeping something from her. It also included Tyler, Reid, and Caleb.

This book mentioned the early families being 'witches.' Kate wondered if they meant the 'evil wicked kind' or 'Harry Potter' kind. A picture popped up, unwarranted, of Pogue wearing those hideous robes and waving around a wand and she started laughing.

She threw those kinds out; no way would Pogue act like that and he was far from evil. He was loyal, and strong, and adventurous. No, the secret had to be something else, right?

She would just keep looking and asking sly questions until she found out. If that didn't work she would just come right out and ask. The only thing stopping her so far is her desire for Pogue to _want_ to tell her. She sighed and pushed the book away from her. She streched and decided to save the rest of the book for later reading. Right now she really need a shower and a mocha frappuccino.

A/N: You guys know the drill, Read and Review please! If anyone wants to know what Sophia's ring looks like exactly, check out my profile. There's a webaddress to the picture.


	9. Unraveling the Secret

**Chapter 9: Unraveling the Secret**

I was relieved that today was Friday. Finally. I made it through Latin and was now sitting in Economics. I pulled out a book to read while waiting for the class to begin. "Hey." Alex said as he sat down. "Hey." I responded glancing up before looking back down to my book.

"What are you reading?" he asked. I showed him the cover of Invisible Man by Ralph Elliot. "Oh. Good book." He said. "Yeah. It's one of my favorites although some things in it are questionable."

I put the book down with a sigh as Professor Shaw came in the room. "Good day. I assume you all read over the chapter seventeen last night. Today, I will be assigning partners and then after class each group can come by and receive their topic from me." He pulled out a sheet of paper and began calling name off. "Lauren Bush, Zachariah Curning." "Madeline Birtch, Louise Parker." "Sophia Oliver, Jac—Alex Green." He said looking slightly confused and flustered.

He continued on listing the names until each person in the class had a partner. He began the lesson. Alex leaned over and said, "Hey, Partner. Got a pen?" I rolled my eyes but handed him the pen anyways. After class, Alex and I received our topic and arranged to meet on Sunday afternoon.

I left the class glad to see Tyler waiting for me. I hugged him tightly breathing in the smell that is Tyler. My bad mood that was beginning to form was pushed back. "Good class?" he asked. "I guess. Today we did—" I was cut off by Alex calling my name. I turned around as did Tyler because he had an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously. Did I leave something behind? "Here's your pen. Thanks, you're a lifesaver." He handed me back my pen and started up the hallway and then turned and said with a wink, "See you Sunday." What the hell?

I looked at Tyler and he looked at me and asked, "Sunday?" "Project partners for Econ." I explained with a shrug. He looked back at Alex and shook his head.

**Later that Day,**

"Kate? Kate. KATE!" I said to the mocha skinned girl. "What?" she said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been zoned out for ten minutes." Sarah asked her. "I'm fine. Just thinking." Kate said as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. We had all pretty much finished getting ready for Reece's party tonight.

Sarah and I exchanged a concerned look and she subtly pulled out her phone and texted something. "Are we ready?" Sarah asked us cheerfully. "Yeah. Let's hit the road, Jack." I said. Kate nodded and we left the room. Reid was leaning against the door and rolled his eyes when we stepped into the dark hallway.

"Finally! You were taking forever." I smacked him upside his head as Kate shoved him playfully and Sarah snorted. "Like you can talk. Caleb's told me how you take an _hour_ to get ready." I started laughing, "God Garwin. You're such a girl." His expression darkened.

We were reaching the big doors now and when he saw his three male friends he relieved himself of the troublesome girls. "What's wrong Reid?" Pogue asked as he wrapped an arm around Kate. "You're girlfriends are abusive." He said. Tyler started laughing, "Abusive? What did they do? Call you a girl again?"

Reid tried to act cool and unaffected which made the three boys begin laughing again. "Can we just go?" he asked stonily. "Uh, Sure." Tyler said still laughing. Reid snatched the keys from him and hopped into the driver's seat of the Hummer.

By the time we arrived at the party, music was blaring and cars were parked in the field across from the large imposing house. We all went into the house and I stayed with Tyler and Reid as they weaved through the sea of people.

Sarah and Caleb were ambling along just enjoying being near each other. Kate and Pogue headed off in another direction.

"C'mon, Kate. I wanna talk to you." Pogue said as he tugged her through the crowd after him. She grinned. Maybe he was finally going to tell her. She tried dropping hints and she even left the book out one time when he came over to her dorm room but he never brought anything up.

"What about?" she asked casually as they went up a flight of stairs with her hand still in his. "Tell you in a minute." He said and went down the hallway. He wanted to know once and for all what was affecting her so much. She has been acting strange for the past few weeks and it intensified this past week. She was saying things that could be construed to mean anything. He led her into a room. It turned out to be a study.

"Okay. Pogue, what is it?" she said as she turned her large chocolate eyes up to him. He took a deep breath and sat beside her on the couch. "I want to talk to you about why you have been acting how you are." He said. He hated the whole let's-examine-our-relationship talks. It made him uncomfortable.

She was stunned. He wanted to discuss her _behavior_? "What about it?" she asked defensively. "You've been acting strange, no not strange, just different. Yeah. You've been distant, you look more tired that I have ever seen you, you've been saying things that don't make sense…" He trailed off.

"I know I have." Kate said. "What? Then what's wrong?" "I've been thinking about things, Chase being one of them and when I got sick and you got hurt. I think you haven't always been honest with me. Just tell me, Pogue. Is there something you haven't told me?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He tried to calm his fear and worries. She knew. She _knew. _He didn't know how but she did. What could he do now? Lie more and take the chance that she just accepts it or tell the truth and risk her jut walking away? Would Caleb even allow it? They were supposed to keep this secret above all else. He told Sarah but there wasn't really a choice.

She didn't care, would Kate? Would she think he was some kind of freak? Would she think he was dangerous? He met her gaze. It was steady and showed her want to know for sure. She was searching his face for any signs and he knew that it was out of his hands.

"Yes." He said. "Can you tell me?" she asked. He was surprised by that. He was expecting a demand for knowledge, an argument about honesty in a relationship, he even expected her to just storm off but not that.

"I'm not sure yet. I have to…. check on some stuff." Pogue said. She nodded and said, "You can check on that stuff soon and then take me out to dinner tomorrow and explain." Pogue accepted that he was going to have to tell her.

"Okay. Do you want to go back down?" he asked. Losing himself in the music and beer seemed like a good way to not think about what her reactions would be tomorrow.

"Not yet. I have another idea." She said and pulled him to her for a searing kiss that relayed her passion. "I like your thinking." Pogue mumbled before joining their lips together again.

**A/N: Please Please Review. See that little button right there? Yeah, click. Now. Okay... Now! There ya go now tell me what you think! **


	10. Power Trip

Chapter 10: Power Trip

**Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers and if you still don't understand that I own nothing than you're dumber than a pile of rocks. **

I saw talking with Blake, a friend of mine from a class, while Tyler was off, trying in vain, to keep Reid from getting into a fight with Aaron. Pogue and Kate went ff by themselves earlier. Sarah and Caleb were dancing last time I saw them.

"Did you see that movie trailer?" Blake asked me excitedly. He was a totally movie junkie but he wasn't an over the top freak where he stalks the actors. He was also on the school's lacrosse team. He was really funny with this silly best friend trait about him and he didn't drink which was probably the only reason Tyler let me stand here with him without a guardian.

"Which one? Surely you aren't talking about the Sex and the City one?" I asked. He made a face and said exaggeratedly, "Of course! Girl that is fierce." I gave him one look before cracking up. I scanned the crowd quickly thinking I heard Tyler's name being called. I realized it was Skylar instead of Tyler. Kira had the freshman girl trapped in the room with a menacing glare and she started throwing insults at her.

"You little whore! You can't come from a fucking public and expect to get the attentions of a guy with a trust fund! Leave my boyfriend alone." Kira shouted into the girl's face. I saw the girl's eyes begin to tear over. My anger rose and I marched over to Kira and put myself between her and her victim. Her out of control rages were well known. Abbott and she would get tipsy and he would flirt with some random girl and she would inflict her jealous wrath on the poor soul.

"Hello, Kira." I said effortlessly. "Move, Bitch. I'm cleaning out the whores from this place." She snapped at me. "Oh," I said raising an eyebrow at her, "Well in that case. You should know the door is that way." I said pointing towards a door as I heard snickers around us.

"She was trying to steal my boyfriend from me! Now get your fat ass out of the way!" she shrieked. I kept my bemused expression on my face as I said "Skylar. I think it's time you and your friends head back to the dorms." I didn't know why she was even at the senior party.

She nodded meekly and dodged through the crowds. "Ugh! You stupid fat-" Kira began but I swiftly cut her off. " Whore? Yeah Yeah I know. Your insults are getting old. Try to expand your vocabulary." She began to respond but I just continued, "I didn't know you and Aaron were officially a couple. I though you two just used each other. Maybe you two should reassess your relationship." I said coolly.

Her stare narrowed and she hissed, "_Don't_ think you are better than me! Just because you are screwing Tyler Simms doesn't mean shit. Tyler isn't nearly as smart or rich as Aaron. He will never come close to Aaron. He will probably grow tired of you and come running to me so go peddle your bullshit somewhere else."

I chuckled darkly and then told her, "The only thing I peddle is the truth, Kira. Reality check. Tyler _IS_ better than Aaron. Does he cheat on me like Aaron does to you? No. Does he treat me like a back-up plan like you constantly are to Aaron? No. Does he actually care unlike Aaron? Yes. Aaron will be lucky to become half of what Tyler is. Kira you don't even see how crappy your relationship is. But if you like it, fine. Just leave the girls that your prick of a boyfriend goes after alone. Got it?" She growled at me, "Don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

I now realized we had a crowd watching. "Kira. Just go back to the dorms and sleep it off and remember to apologize to Skylar tomorrow. She can't help it if you are an angry drunk or Aaron is a dick." I said suddenly tired. As much as I disliked public confrontation, I disliked bullies more.

Her face contorted in rage and her face became splotchy. "Oh, that's attractive." I snorted. She raised a hand to slap me and I caught it and yanked it down. "Kira." I said low and threatening. She looked around the room and once she realized that everyone was watching this she tore her wrist away from my hand. "This isn't over bitch. Watch your back." She said just low enough for me to hear. She stalked off with a vengeance in her step.

"Damn. Anger Management much?" I said to the room to loosen the tension and people broke out in twitters and laughs and comments.

"Fuck! That was one hell of a catfight!" said a loud obnoxious voice that belongs to the one and only Reid Garwin. "Is that meant to be a compliment?" I asked skeptically. "Reid." Tyler cautioned slowly to his best friend.

"What, Ty? You got yourself a nice girlfriend here. She was defending you and everything." Reid said. "Uh huh." Tyler said, agreeing with the smiling Reid.

"Is he drunk?" I asked Tyler. "No, not yet. He's working on it though. I better get him back to the dorms." Reid just shrugged Tyler's steadying hand off and mumbled something similar to, "Nah. Mom. I'm g-goo-ood."

I started laughing at Reid's behavior. He wasn't falling over drunk but his usual cocky, arrogant demeanor was gone and it amused me to see another side of him.

"Alright. Are you okay to drive?" I asked Tyler. He nodded. "How are you going to get back?" Tyler asked steadying Reid again. "I'll ride with Caleb and Sarah. We'll probably be heading back soon." I told him. "Okay. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He told me.

"Which is?" I teased him. "Haha. You're hilarious." "I try. Drive safe." I told him. "I always do." He kissed me swiftly before pulling Reid through the crowd.

I mulled through the crowd and talked to a few people but after the fifth person told me how awesome it was that I stood up to Kira, I decided to find Sarah or Caleb. Kate and Pogue left earlier, I think. I checked each room and prayed that they didn't decide to leave yet.

They weren't in the kitchen, living room, den, or the back patio. Shit. I asked people but as you can imagine asking drunk people where others are is not the easiest way to find someone. Stupid drunkards.

I pulled out my phone and called Caleb. He always had his phone with him. I stood outside with the phone pressed against my ear tightly with my other hand trying to block the noise from my other eardrum. "Hey." "Hey, Caleb. Umm.. Are you still at Reece's by any chance?" "Nope. Just left. Do you guys wanna go eat somewhere?"

"Fuck." I breathed into the phone. This is so typical me. I'm always the one who gets stranded somewhere. "What? Is everything okay?" he asked. I heard Sarah in the background asking him something. "Sure. I don't think we're going to going out though. Reid's not feeling too well and I still have to get back to Spencer."

"Why are you guys still there?" Caleb asked me. "Oh. It's just me. Tyler left with Reid earlier. He's was a little too tipsy for his own good." I said lightly. "He left you?!" Caleb demanded in that authoritative voice. "No, not exactly. I was supposed to catch a ride with uh, you." I said.

"Oh. We'll turn around. Hang on." He said. "No. Caleb it's fine. You have to be halfway back by now. I can get a ride." I told him. "We're not going to just leave you stranded Sophia." Sarah said. Wait, Sarah? She must have wrestled the phone away from Caleb. "Guys. It's fine. I'll get a ride with Blake or Meagan or somebody. It's totally fine." I said reassuringly.

There was a silence from the other side of the call. "Fine but if you can't find anybody you call us, okay?" she said in a tone that left no room for compromise. "Yeah Yeah. Got it. See you later." I told her. They both said their goodbyes and I went to find someone.

I soon realized that almost everyone I knew that wasn't drunk off their asses had left. Fucking Perfect. It also just so happens that I said this aloud and banged my head against the wall as Alex was walking by.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me. "Yes. I say explicatives when I'm in a good mood." I said sarcastically. "Hey now." He said holding his hands up in an I-surrender position, "I come in peace." "Sorry. I'm just thoroughly frustrated with this situation." I grumbled banging my head against the wall again.

"Which is?" he asked me. "I'm stranded." "Oh." He said and then laughed lightly. I gave him my best glare. "Why didn't you just say so? C'mon, you can hitch a ride back with me." I wanted to spit, "I thought I did say so. Now move your ass. I want to leave now." but generally things like that weren't said to people doing you a favor.

"Okay. Thanks. Are you staying longer or…?" I asked. "Nope." He grabbed his keys and we made our way to his car.

We were currently on the road back to Spencer when he asked the question I knew was coming. "So why didn't you have a ride?" he asked casually. I knew though what he was really asking: Why didn't you ride with Tyler? Are you broken up?

"Tyler left earlier to take Reid back to the dorms. I wanted to stay a little bit longer so I thought I would ride with Caleb and Sarah. They didn't know I was planning to though and they left too." I said. "Oh." He said.

We made small talk for a little while and the conversation turned somehow onto the 'Sons of Ipswich.' "I don't understand why everyone thinks of them as perfect and the best of the school." He said. "It's just a town thing. They're the descendants of the founding families. That has to stand for something." I said keeping my voice even.

"Yeah but they're just people. They haven't done anything great and wonderful. It's all based on people who lived centuries before them. I just think that it should be more spread out. Not based on the past." He said. "They haven't done anything great and wonderful _yet._ You're right; they're just people." I said warningly.

He can't just write off my friends like that. "People that you're very close to." He said quietly. "Yes." I stated. "So you know how they really are, what's behind the enigma of the group." He almost asked. "What are you trying to say Alex?" I demanded icily.

"Nothing, Soph." he said and I snapped "It's Sophia. Thanks." He shrugged and we fell into an uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the trip back to the school.

After thanking Alex stiffly, I made my way back to my dorm.

**A/N: Read and Review. I have over 1,200 views but so far only 18 reviews! C'mon. All it takes is 30 seconds to say 'good. update soon.' or 'don't like it.' Go ahead, click that button. Feel free to ask where the story is going or anything else. **


	11. Uncovering the Covenant

Chapter 11: Uncovering the Covenant

**A/N: First off, I would like to thanks TaylorAlexandra for her reviews and feedback. You're awesome! I would also like to thank everyone else who has reviewed. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that people like it. Okay, on with the story! **

"I think she's ready to understand." Pogue said looking at his friends. "I don't know man. She hasn't seen that receptive in the past." Tyler said cautiously. "I know but it's different. She has figured almost all of it out. All she needs is a confirmation." Pogue said. Caleb was rubbing the back of his neck looking uncomfortable.

He took his role of protector very seriously. "If- If you think she won't react badly and well if you feel that she can handle and be trusted with this information then," he sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, "I guess you can fill in all the blank spots." Caleb and Pogue had talked extensively about it before but each person had to agree for the secret to be told.

Reid looked like he wished he was anywhere but here and Tyler looked apprehensive. "Guys?" Pogue asked. "I… Damn it, Pogue! Are you sure this won't ruin everything? How do you know that this won't blow up in our faces?" Tyler asked with emotion.

The three other boys exchanged glances. This outburst was more Reid fashion and they weren't used to Tyler being against something so much. "I can't guarantee anything but I love her. I can't lie to her anymore and if I do, it could be the breaking the point of our relationship." Pogue said honestly. He _had_ to convince them why.

"I understand that. I do, but Pogue, what if she tells other people?" he asked calmer than his last outburst. "You mean, what if she tells Sophia." Caleb said calmly. Tyler opened his mouth to object then just nodded mutely.

"Tyler, look man. I can't guarantee that she won't and I'm not going to promise that if she does that Soph will be okay with it. I can tell you though that if Sophia wasn't okay with it then she's not the one for you. I've had to think about what Kate would do and say when I confirm her suspicions. Some of the outcomes aren't pretty but I'm willing to risk it." Pogue said and looked directly into his friend's dark blue eyes.

Tyler nodded and said, "Do what you gotta do. I won't hold anything against you." Pogue clapped him on the shoulder and looked at Reid. Reid was unsure himself. He had very different reasons though. They were completely selfish and he hated himself because of them.

He was afraid and jealous. Caleb already had Sarah who knew about them and he was in love with her. Pogue had the same thing with Kate. And if she told Sophia and if she was cool with it then Tyler would also have a confidant.

He was afraid that he would lose his best friends and that he would be the odd one out. He was jealous at how his brothers would be able to tell them everything and they would listen and comfort them. He didn't have that. He was more afraid at the thought that he never would.

He surveyed Pogue. He wasn't the spill your feelings type and yet he had tonight. For Kate. If Reid loved his friend at all he would do the right thing. He would not stand in their way for his selfish reasons. Reid smirked and said to Pogue, "Yeah man. No problem here. Go get her tiger!" Pogue laughed at him at shook his head.

"Seriously. What are you waiting for?" Caleb said to his best friend. "yeah yeah. Are you guys going out?" Pogue asked hopefully. "Um. I guess so." Tyler said to his friend. Pogue really wanted them out and distracted so that he could speak with Kate and not have to worry if one of them wanted to talk with him or her.

"Movies? Sevenish?" Reid asked Caleb and Tyler. "Sounds good." "If Sarah wants to." Came the replies. The three boys left to talk to the girls and get ready, leaving Pogue to anxiously await until it was time.

**Later that day, Pogue and Kate:**

The dinner went smoothly and Pogue and Kate made small talk. They both knew what tonight was about but neither broached the subject. They soon left the restaurant and Pogue drove to the public park located near the center of town.

"Okay. Let's start with what you think you know." Pogue told her as they sat on a bench. Kate just gave him a 'what I think I know? Oh hell no. I KNOW I know this' look. He had to grin at her stubbornness.

Kate began, "I know that the stories surrounding you, Caleb, Reid and Tyler aren't stories. I just don't know if they're completely accurate." Pogue nodded telling her to go on. "So, there is a power and it's supposedly passed down from generation to generation. That's all I know."

Pogue let out a sigh. "We're, meaning the four of us, are witches. We have magical abilities. It started when the families came over and settled Ipswich. They all formed a Covenant of Silence to protect everyone. It's basically our job to make sure no one finds out." Pogue said. He didn't think he was explaining this very well and he sure as hell didn't want to explain the Chase fiasco.

"Okay. So." Kate said slowly trying to sort everything out. She had surmised as much. She had so many questions she wanted to ask but now that she had the chance she wasn't sure if they would come out.

Pogue watched her anxiously waiting for the time when she would start yelling and demanding he never come close to her again. "So the four of you have powers. Anything else major?" she asked.

"We actually only have a hint of our powers. We got it at thirteen. When we turn eighteen we ascend and receive our full powers. From then on out, the more we use the more we age. It's addicting and it slowly ticks off your years." He explained.

She looked up scared, "Pogue! Your birthday is in a little under a month. You ascend! Then what? Do you use much? Please tell me you don't. I know you like thrills but please…" He silenced her rambling with a finger over her lips. "Shh, It's okay. I don't use much. Caleb looks after us and makes sure we know what would happen. It'll be okay." He said comforting her.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Anything else?" he asked after a little while. "Sarah knows doesn't she?" she asked. "Yes. It was…necessary." Pogue answered. "I would ask what you mean but I'm too tired. Can we head back?" she asked. "Yeah."

She seemed like she was taking it all very well but he knew she was also very good at hiding her true emotions. He also wondered at her willingness to leave all her questions for another time.

Pogue walked her back to her room and asked her, "Are you okay?" "Yeah. I mean I need to think over everything and all. I just have to sort through what I feel." Pogue's heart sank. He hoped so much that nothing would change between them.

He felt himself nodding and hugging her. She didn't pull away from him which lifted his spirits slightly. "Goodnight, Pogue." She said with a smile. He returned the gesture and went to his room. He needed a good hot shower to help release the tension he didn't even know was building.

**A/N: Okay, there you go. Kate knows. Will she just accept it or distance herself? Only time and the next few chapters will tell. :D. R&R**


	12. Worse for Wear

Chapter 12: Worse for Wear

**Disclaimer: Me no owny The Covenant. **

**A/N: This chapter has quite a bit of cussing so sorry in advance in that offends you. I just write it how I think the characters would say it. **

"Okay, so what do we want to start on?" I asked Alex. He shrugged. "How 'bout, You do the paper and I do the oral presentation. We split research." I told him. "Sure." He said. We weren't exactly on friendly terms since the weekend when he tried to tell me how he disliked my friends.

We pulled books off the shelves on out topic and worked in uncomfortable silence. "Okay. This is just too awkward." I said and shut a book while turning to him. "Tell me about it." He said. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. I guess I was out of line." He said.

I wanted to say, 'Uh, yeah. You were.' But my mother taught me nothing if how to accept an apology graciously. "I'm over it. Let's just not go there again, okay?" I responded. He nodded and we began pulling together an outline for the presentation.

Two hours later we left the library and headed back to the building that most of the dorm rooms were in. We were on a safe topic: books. It was almost time for dinner and I was hoping just to drop my stuff and then go eat but as fate would have it, my life couldn't be that simple.

I threw my stuff in my room and was jogging down the stairs and out into the crisp cool air. It would soon be December and I already had the habit of carrying around a coat with me. I saw Kira standing on the stairs. Shit. We haven't spoken or anything since the party incident and I really just wanted to go eat.

"Kira." I said in a semi-friendly tone. "Bitch." She said in return. I shrugged and said, "Oh. I'm touched. You know my middle name." I said sarcastically. "Why did you do it?" she asked walking closer to me. "Do what?" I asked rubbing my hands together. Ipswich winters were a bitch!

"Stand up to me." "Oh. I guess it was because you didn't really mean it. I think you get angrier at Aaron than the girls and you just take it out on them." She looked like she was considering it and then said with a smirk, "You still don't know what you're talking about."

She walked past me and bumped me on the shoulder. The bump though soon took on a more malicious edge and whether she lost her balance or purposefully did it, I was falling down the stairs. These stairs were only made up of a few steps but the stone or concrete made the impact worse.

My body finally stopped his motion and I looked up to see Kira looked surprised? and then her poised mask was back in place. She gave me a haughty look and walked on.

Fucking hell. I just got pushed down the stairs by the one and only Kira fucking Snider.

I got up slowly feeling for any permanent damage like broken bones and tenderly moved each part of body looking for injuries. I knew I would have bad bruised and possibly scrapes. The palms of my hands were cut and my knees felt sore.

The side of my cheek stung and I knew there was a scrape there too. I considered going up to my room to change, pop some Advil, and sleep but I knew I had to eat. I started moving slowly across the campus.

I saw Alex leaving the building and heading in the other direction. I was tempted to call him back and ask for help but we had just started back off on the right foot and I didn't really want another favor from him. Besides, there wasn't anything he could really do.

I ducked into the bathroom and washed my cut palms with cool water and pressed a wet napkin against my cheek. I was just going to eat and then go take a steaming shower.

I entered the dining hall and saw Caleb and Sarah waving me over. I went and sat reluctantly with them. I didn't want any of them to get involved. I could handle this. "Hey! I was… Whoa." Sarah said looking at me. "What happened?" Caleb asked me in concern. "Nothing. It's just a scrape." I lied. "Liar." Sarah said eyeing me now.

"Look guys. It really is nothing." I said. I got up and went through the line and took my food back to my room. I was hoping against hope that Sarah and Caleb didn't mention anything to Tyler.

**The Next Day**

The bruises had finally made an appearance. My knees were black, blue, purple, and slightly green. I pulled on the highest pair on knee high socks and it covered most of my knees but not all.

I went to class and Tyler didn't say anything and Sarah just gave me looks. Caleb approached me and told me that I could talk to him whenever I needed to. I think they thought I was abused or something. I just went through my day and got ice before going back to my dorm room.

--

"We need to talk." Caleb told his other friends. They all looked up at him from where they were sitting in Pogue's room. "Stop being so cryptic." Reid said. He knew something was up and Caleb was tense all day thereby making them all tense.

"Actually we need to talk about two things. Tyler, what's up with Sophia? I saw the bruises and the cut. What is it?" Pogue and Reid's attention swiveled onto Tyler. "I don't know. I wanted to ask her about it but I knew she would lie to me in class. I hoped to go talk her to her after class but I'm here." Tyler said ire rising.

"I know but it's important." Caleb said. "Is it about someone using last night?" Pogue asked. Caleb nodded. Tyler sighed and looked at Reid. He couldn't believe that he was stuck here having to listen to Reid get reprimanded again when his girlfriend was hurt.

"It wasn't me!" Reid staunchly insisted. He was tired to being the scapegoat of the group. Every time something happened it was immediately thought to be his fault. "Tyler?" Caleb asked. "No. I was studying for Sturns' class."

"I didn't." Caleb said. "Me neither. I was with Kate. I don't want to do too much too soon. She's still getting used to the idea." Pogue said, giving his alibi. They all looked back at Reid and he groaned in exasperation. "I swear. I don't have a freakin' alibi or anything but I didn't use."

Caleb analyzed Reid for a minute and just shrugged his shoulders in an 'it-doesn't-matter' manner. They subject was dropped for a minute. "Let's go see Sophia!" Reid announced.

--

I was sitting on my bed, finishing a novel, with a bag of ice on each knee. I heard a knock but before I could answer, four large boys came traipsing in. Each had their own reaction. Tyler came and sat beside me and held my hand. I winced at his gentle pressure to my wounds. He flipped my hand over and saw the scratches. His alarmed eyes flew over my face and then my body looking for any more wounds.

"What happened?" Pogue asked. Reid came and took off the packs of ice and let out a low whistle. "Damn. Tyler! I told you rough sex was great but did you have to go and give her bruises?" he asked trying to hopefully make light of the situation.

I laughed and said, "Trust me, if this was from Tyler I wouldn't be complaining." Reid smiled at her. Inside he was ready to punch who ever hurt her. She was like a sister to him and he would be damned if someone hurt his sister.

I tried to shrug at Pogue's earlier question and I suddenly regretted it. The soreness in my shoulders was still there and it was a bad idea to shrug. "Damn Snider." I said quietly to myself. "Snider? What the hell did Kira do?" Tyler asked me. I could hear the anger and protectiveness in his voice. They were all watching me closely. "I fell but it may or may not have been helped along with a push." I said.

Reid started cussing under his breath and Pogue was glaring at nothing in particular. Even the normally calm Caleb was emitting anger. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked me in my ear. I told him sure but I could see how he was trying to keep his anger in control.

"Damn it!" Pogue growled. He hated seeing any of his friends hurt and the colorful bruises decorating Sophia's body enraged him. I looked up confused. "She's a girl. We can't go kick her ass." Reid grumbled scuffing his shoe. I started laughing at them. They all looked ready to go to battle.

"I'll handle it. This is why I didn't tell any of you. You would blow it out of proportion." I told them. They all looked skeptical. They were probably thinking of hiring female assassins or something.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse, trust me." They looked back at the couple sitting the bed. "Caleb, keep Reid from going to pick a fight just to relieve his anger. Don't do anything stupid." I hollered after them as they shuffled out the door. I could have sworn I heard Reid grumbling about me not being his mother and how no one could control him.

"Are you seriously okay?" Tyler asked me cradling my hands in his. "Yes, Stop it. It was just a bitchy move. I'll be fine." I told him. "Will you tell me next time? Don't shut me out again." Tyler told me. "I promise. Hang out for a while?" I asked him while titling my head to kiss him. It seemed like it had been days since we just relaxed with each other.

"Of course. Do you need anything?" Tyler asked moving to sit behind me so I was leaning against his chest. "You."

**A/N: The Kira thing is only of slight importance. It has a little to do with that and a little to do with this. But all in good time, my dear readers. Please Review! I'll get Kira to push you down stairs if you don't! Just kidding. **


	13. Alert Mode

**Chapter 13: Alert Mode**

**Disclaimer:** I bet you're asking 'yo! You own these snazzy hot characters?' and I would have to reply sadly, that no I don't own the snazziness that is the Sons of Ipswich. Or Sarah or Kate for that matter but they don't count in snazzy points.

**A/N:** Make sure you read the author's note at the end!

* * *

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked for the tenth time. "Yes!!" Caleb said with a snap. "It's true. I felt it too." Pogue commented. The three boys were waiting for Reid to get back.

For the past two weeks, Caleb and then Pogue had been feeling someone use. They at first wrote it off as Reid but he constantly denied it and only a few times said it was him. That left many other times with no explanation, something that Caleb strongly hated.

They waited for another ten minutes before Reid finally came in throwing off his winter coat. "Why the hell are we at your house Caleb?" Reid said and perched on the side of a couch that was probably twice his mother's age.

"If you were here earlier you would know!" Caleb barked. Reid's eyes narrowed and the other two friends felt a fight brewing. "Look, Reid start getting you lazy ass here on time. Caleb just hurry up and tell him. We're wasting time." Pogue said. Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath.

"Reid. We came here because we needed to talk where no one else could overhear something they shouldn't." Caleb began. Reid just listened to him with his arms folded across his chest. He actually wanted to know what was going on and bickering with Caleb would only prolong it. He could say a few smart ass comments later.

"Someone has been using. I haven't used since that night." Caleb said. They all knew which night he was talking about. "Pogue has only done it a few times." Reid looked at Pogue for confirmation. Pogue nodded. He has only used a handful of times in the last few weeks because he knew once he ascended it would be an addiction, one he didn't plan on picking up. Some of the times were in front of Kate. She was finally starting to warm up to his abilities.

Caleb continued, "Tyler hasn't used much, have you?" "A little. Minor things, nothing that would trigger your alert mode." Tyler said. "On any of the dates?" Pogue asked. "Just one."

"So that leaves you Reid. It's either you using or …." Caleb said trailing off. They all knew what the possibility could be. He could be back. "Come off it Caleb. You know when I used! Can you seriously say that now that you've ascended that you can't tell my magic from others?" Reid demanded.

Caleb rubbed his temple. It's true. It didn't feel like it was Reid. It was new. It didn't have that malicious spark that was in Chase's but it definitely didn't have that harmless feeling of Tyler's. It also had a sharper edge, like it was just cut out and raw. It wasn't bound not like theirs is.

"I know. It wasn't you Reid." Caleb conceded. The four boys looked at each other their fears all reflecting each others. They all knew what could happen.

**Later that week, **

"This is bloody pointless!" I exclaimed. "Bloody?" Alex asked me amused at both my outburst and my English cursing. "Yes! Professor Shaw is an absolute prat." I told him. I think he gave us the hardest topic just to make us spend all out free time in this library. I felt my time was divided into three categories: Class, Research with Alex, and Sleep.

"What's with the English speak?" he asked me. "I spent time at my grandmother's every summer when I was in middle school. I had friends there and I learned those insults and curses before American ones."

"Ah. So does this happen often?" he asked. "Shove it." I informed him with a friendly glare. He held his hands up in surrender. We started working again. I groaned and stretched and saw Tyler coming towards us. "Ty!" I said with glee.

"Hey, baby. How's the research going?" he asked as he sat down. "Slow." I complained. He kissed my forehead and said with a chuckle, "It will be over soon. Don't worry." I was about to tell him that it will never end and I may have to just live in the library when his books fell of the table.

"What the hell? That was strange." I said as Tyler leaned over the side of the table retrieving his books. "Yeah, it was." Tyler agreed. "Maybe the table is off balance." Alex commented inspecting the underneath of the table. Tyler gave him a cool look when he resurfaced.

"Sophia. We really should get back on track." Alex said pointedly. Tyler was never the vindictive type or the type to flaunt so he rose from the table. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Tyler asked me.

I think I said sure or something of the sort but once again his eyes trapped mine so I wasn't sure if I didn't say 'mrhumahy' or 'neon socks are nifty.' He picked up my now recovered hand and kissed the ring he gave me and then left.

I took a minute to focus my mind on schoolwork and not tracking down that personal Adonis of mine and showing him how much fun could actually be had in the library. I faced towards Alex again to see him studiously staring down at a page in a book. I let one sigh escape my lips before pulling my laptop towards me.

**A/N: Okay, my readers. There is a poll on my profile that you can go vote in that lets you decide how Kira gets her payback for the steps incident. So go vote if you have a preference! **

**Sorry this update took so long. Things have been going on that I had to deal with. Review please! Does anyone want another Pogue/Kate chapter? **


	14. Planning is the key to Success

**Chapter 14**: Planning is the Key to Success.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Covenant and I'm not earning money from writing this.

* * *

"So, Ty." Reid trailed off as he threw his used towel at Tyler's face. "You're such a douche bag." Tyler said and tossed off the offending item. He hated when he did that. Pogue laughed at the two friends. He became more somber when he remembered the increase in activity with someone using.

"We gotta talk later." Pogue told the two before picking up his bag and stowing it his athletic locker. Tyler and Reid exchanged shrugs and 'what was that about?' looks before finishing getting dressed.

They left the locker room and then the athletic building and were making their way across campus. "Hey, there are the girls." Reid said nudging Tyler. Sarah and Sophia were making their way to another building.

They were laughing and their cheeks were tinged pink from the wind and the cold. Sarah's long hair was being blown around by the wind and Sophia's shoulder length strawberry blonde wasn't fairing much better.

"Wow." Reid said. Tyler was silently agreeing with him. He was currently thinking about how beautiful Sophia looked. He had half a mind just to go grab her and drag her back to his dorm.

"Sophia seems to be attracting attention especially from Green." Reid continued. Tyler realized he wasn't wowing their looks but the scene.

Sophia had bumped into someone and she and Sarah were picking up her things. They rose and Alex was holding the door open for them. They walked on by and their mouths moved, assumedly saying thanks. Tyler didn't fail to notice Alex's gaze staying on Sophia's swaying hips as she moved down the hall.

"Mrhhpm." Tyler made the annoyed noise. Reid's eyes narrowed at the guy, "Don't worry about it Baby Boy. He's not man enough to handle Soph. She'd eat him alive." They both grinned. Sophia had quite the temper. "True." Tyler conceded and they continued to make their way to class.

**Later: The Sons **

"So Poe, whatcha want?" Reid asked. Pogue glared at the use of his most hated nickname. It was right up there with Pogo. "I was considering some things about our… situation." Caleb began. "Urghh. What Caleb? Do we need to start stalking everyone to see if they are magical?" Tyler whined. "Well…" Caleb began with a shrug.

"You can't be serious." Reid said disbelievingly. "Do you have a better plan?" Caleb shot at Reid. "I don't know. Trace it or something." "I would but I can't find the right spell. It may take me a few weeks to track it down and master it." Caleb said.

"So we just keep on the lookout until then. Chase wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything again." Tyler said. "Possibly." Pogue said, watching his brothers. "We can't really do anything, can we?" Tyler asked looking around at his older friends.

The weight of that sentence settled on them like an anchor. Caleb ran a hand over his face. Reid's hands clenched into fists and his eyes were burning with desire for retribution. Tyler's hands were clasped together and he was watching the floor as if the answers would just pop up. Pogue observed his wary friends. Their senior year was supposed to be about fun and 'lasts.' Not about facing threat after threat.

"We don't even know if it's Chase. I mean there has to be other people like us, right? Maybe they just transferred in and don't even know about us. So we'll just keep a low profile until we know who it is." Pogue said.

"Yeah. We should watch the transfers first. See if they do anything unusual. If it isn't any of them then we'll know it's someone that's been here. I should have found the tracing spell by then." Caleb said.

"Okay. I'll get the list next time I'm sent to the Provost's office." Reid said. Tyler gave a slight chuckle, "So we'll have it by tomorrow?" Reid shoved his friend good-naturedly as everyone joined the laughter.

**Later: Kate and Sarah **

"I can't believe that little bitch!" Kate said angrily. They were talking about Sophia's recent fall or more accurately, push. They didn't even know until Reid let it slip one day on the way to class.

Sarah watched her friend pace the length of their room. Sarah was just as angry but someone needed to be semi-calm, especially if they were going to think up a revenge plan.

"Why the hell would she do that? Is she completely insane?" Kate demanded. "I don't know and yes." Sarah said. "She _has_ to be completely insane to go up against us three." Sarah said.

Kate got a wicked gleam in her eyes and said with a smirk, "Yes. There is no way she can just push one of us down the stairs." They began to plan the best way to make it clear to Kira that if you mess with one you get all three.

Kate did not take kindly to intimidation and there was no way some snobby girl was going to hurt her friend. If she wanted, Kate could ruin her reputation quicker than an alcoholic drains a glass of wine. Not that was much to ruin in the first place.

Sarah was sure the Kira debacle had to do with Tyler and Sophia's relationship and her rising popularity. She tried the same thing when she moved here and Caleb and she began dating. Kira had her sights set on dating a 'Son of Ipswich' and her and Sophia did not fit into those plans.

Sarah figured that Kira thought she would be able to use her "charms" on the shy Tyler and when Sophia came along it popped her little bubble.

I guess it didn't help that the three girls seemingly had what Kira had and more. Kate was also wealthy and popular. Sarah was sweet and intelligent. Sophia was wealthy, funny, and charismatic. Oh, yeah they were also dating the most wanted men in Ipswich too.

Sarah could see where Kira ire came from but that is no reason for violence. A smile crossed her face at her next thought. Defending your friends though, was perfectly acceptable.

**REVIEW review REVIEW **

**A/N**: So the guys have a plan and it seems like Kate and Sarah are coming up with one too. It was a tie between Kate and Sarah 'handling it' and Sophia smacking Kira so I'm going with the former.

Sorry for the short length. I promise next chapter will be long!

**Please take notice of my last page break. Click that little button right there and review! C'mon, Don't be shy! **


	15. Let's Talk

**Chapter 15**: Let's Talk

**Disclaimer**: I own neither the Covenant nor its rights.

* * *

Sarah and Kate were smiling at each other. It was right before lunch and they decided it was time for a little talk with one Kira Snider.

They saw her waiting at the door of a classroom for Aaron Abbot no doubt. They approached her feigning disinterest and nonchalance. It wasn't hard. Kate had plenty of practice at faking casualness. It was one of those lessons she learned from her high society mother. She used to drag her to teas with old women for hours. It was needed to keep from showing her obvious annoyance.

"Kira." Kate said with a small smile. "What do want Kate? Oh hello… Sarah." She said as if just remembering Sarah's name. "I'll cut to the chase. You know the party at the Dell's in a few weeks?" Kate asked rhetorically. Of course she knew. She just needed her to take the bait.

"Yes. Of course. So?" Kira said annoyed. "I was thinking that since last time the party got shut down early because of the cops, we should ensure that we're not interrupted again." Kate said. "We? And what exactly is this plan?" Kira said only slightly interested. "My money plus your charms plus Sarah's cunning and we will be cop free. You in? 'Cause if not I can always find someone else." Kate asked.

"Maybe. I need more information before you two get me into breaking laws." Kira said. "Fine. C'mon. We can explain in Rush's classroom. She doesn't have a class." Kate began off with Sarah.

Kira was torn between wanting to follow and find out what they had planned and waiting on Aaron to come out of his class. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the two. She could always tell them no and then reveal their plans and hopefully get them kicked out of Spencer.

She entered the classroom. Kate was perched on the teacher's desk and as soon as she entered Sarah leaned casually against the door. "So, Kira. Let's talk." Kate said in a hard voice. "No. How about we talk and you listen. Got it? Good." Sarah said. Kira didn't think she ever heard the laid back girl sound so fierce. Kira shrugged her shoulders.

"Just so you know. If you mess with one of us then you mess with all of us." Sarah said. "Yeah. We're like the mafia except with better style and more pull." Kate said. "What the hell are you talking about? Oh, is this about Tyler's tramp?" Kira said. Neither rose to the bait.

"We're going to tell you once so you better shut your mouth and listen. You _will_ leave Sophia alone and you will _not_ mess with her and Tyler's relationship. If you do, you'll have us to answer to." Kate said.

"Oh what will you do? Beat me up? Please." Kira said rolling her eyes. "Oh no. Kate here will ruin your rep so bad that Snider will be the name of the next plague and I, you see, I will make sure that the guys know." Sarah said.

"Oh and do tell me what they will do." Kira said patronizingly. "Well if they don't know about you pushing Sophia down the stairs I'm sure that they will find it very interesting." Sarah said smugly. They, of course, already know but Kira doesn't need to know that scrap of information.

Kira turned a little pale but kept her composure. "Oh?" "Yes. Oh is right." Kate said. "You see, Kira, Pogue really hates when people hurt his friends and he practically treats Sophia as a sister. I'm sure you'll hate it if your pretty little Mercedes-Benz didn't have its little pretty parts anymore."

"Then of course there's Caleb." Sarah picked up, "He has no reason to dislike you but he's not very fond of you either. I wonder how everyone would react if the 'Golden Boy' of Spencer publicly snubs you. Hmm? No more parties for you which is really too bad considering it _is_ Senior year and all."

"Then of course there is Tyler. I have no idea how he would react to you putting bruises on his girlfriend's body. Whatcha think, Sarah?" Kate asked her friend. "No clue. You think he would go for expulsion?" Sarah asked idly. Kira was now very pale and hadn't said a word.

Kate shrugged, "Oh yeah. We almost forgot Reid." She said and then continued, "He loves attention, you know. I sure he wouldn't mind spreading a few rumors that the reason he won't sleep with you is because you have STD's. Then no guy will want to touch you, not even you're precious Aaron."

Kira narrowed her eyes. She lost this battle and they all knew it. "So all you have to do is leave Sophia alone and apologize to her at lunch." Sarah said. "What?!" Kira demanded. "I'd pick the lesser of the two evils if I was you." Kate said with a shrug. "Fine you stupid bitches." Kira said. "We weren't the ones who tried to hurt someone that is so well liked and has such great friends." Sarah told her.

The three girls left the empty classroom and went to the dining hall. Kira gave a sneer and went and sat down at 'her' table. Kate and Sarah joined the rest of their friends at their table. "Where were you?" Pogue asked them. "Taking care of some business." Kate replied and her eyes slid over to Kira.

Sophia was sitting with Tyler and she noticed that her hand was resting on his leg and he kept stealing glances at her. They were so good for each other. It amused her to think of how Tyler was still giving her sidelong glances like she was a goddess. She smiled and the couple which they returned.

Mindless chatter was struck up and then Sarah met Kira's eyes and mouthed, "Now." Kira stood slowly and made her way over to the table. Pogue, Caleb and Reid's laughing died and they tensed. Kate and Sarah leaned back in their chairs waiting for the apology. Tyler wrapped his arm around Sophia protectively and scowled at the approaching girl. Sophia watched in confusion and curiosity. Didn't she know curiosity killed the cat?

Kira cleared her throat and began to speak before anyone could cut her off, "Hello, Sophia. I apologize about the other day. I'm sorry you think you know everything and I'm sorry your big mouth got you hurt. Maybe you should mind your business and I'll do the same." Kira said almost haughtily.

Kate and Sarah exchanged 'what the hell?' glances and then glared at the girl before them. Tyler's reassuring grip on Sophia tightened while the boys merely looked at her. Sophia raised an eyebrow and no one could mistake the angry glint in her eyes although she didn't yell or stand. Reid asked to no one in particular, "Was that supposed to be an apology?"

Kira gave a final smirk and went to walk down the lane to her table. Sophia kicked a book out from under her chair and it skidded into Kira's path. She didn't notice the object because of her haughty walk with her head held high and her back straight. Kira tripped on the book and fell, her skirt coming up to show her underwear.

Her face glowed red with anger and embarrassment. Her narrowed stare landed on Sophia who cocked her head to the side and said with wide mock innocent eyes, "Oops. I am just so clumsy. I'm surprised I haven't fallen down the stairs yet." Sophia's flashing eyes were enough to stop any retort from Kira.

The people who saw Kira's lovely landing began their chuckling and laughing. She stood and swept out of the room. Reid was positively howling with laugher and Tyler was grinning and kissed Sophia on her cheek. "That's my girl." Sophia gave a small laugh and linked their hands together.

Pogue was beating the table with his hand while letting out deep booms of laughter. Caleb was trying, unsuccessfully, to find his megawatt smile behind his hand. Both Sarah and Kate were grinning and Sarah said, "That was even better than the original plan!" "Plan?" Tyler asked. They explained the whole 'talk' and even told each person what they would have contributed.

"That's so mean guys." Sophia told her friends trying to scold them but her twinkling eyes were a giveaway. "Mean? Please she deserved it." Kate said. "I could have handled it just fine." Sophia insisted. "Oh really like how? Pushing her down stairs?" Reid scoffed.

"No, of course not. I would have shrunk her clothes, put itching powder in them, and got the teachers to call on her all day. Then, the next day I would put black hair dye in her shampoo… or Nair." Sophia said with a devious smile.

"And we were mean?" Sarah demanded. All of the guys, except Tyler (he knew of his girlfriend's love of practical jokes and her deviousness), were gaping at her. She shrugged innocently, "Two brothers."

"Remind me to never make you mad." Pogue muttered. "Seriously." Caleb stage whispered to him. Sophia just smiled and said, "Thanks. All of you for, you know, sticking up for me _even_ _though_ I can totally handle it." They just grinned at her stubbornness.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Pogue told Kate as they were walking back from class to his dorm. "What? That bitch had it coming." Kate defended. If anyone should understand protecting friends, it would be Pogue. So why was he scolding her?

"Oh, I know she did. I'm impressed. I always knew you had in you. I believe you could give Sophia a run for her money in the anger department." Pogue explained. "I doubt that. She's a firecracker. One small flame and she goes off." Kate said but the harshness of her words was lessened by her smile. Sophia had quite the temper but it never went out of her control.

Pogue have a deep laugh, "Thankfully she has never directed it at me." Kate grinned at her boyfriend. "We have a bet going actually." Pogue told Kate. "On what?" Kate asked looking up at him. "On which of us she will go off on first." Kate giggled. "Who's wagering what?"

"Caleb and I insist she will get fed up with Reid but he thinks that she will get mad at me. Why, I have no idea. Tyler said he's staying out of it because if she finds out then it won't matter who wins, he'll get all the anger." Pogue said, smiling.

Kate shook her head at the boy's gambling, "He's right there. Betting on your girlfriend's volatile nature is a sure way to get put in the doghouse." "Have you ever bet on anything about me?"

"What? Er, No?" Pogue said but the statement was more of a question. "Liar!" Kate said with a light smack on his shoulder. "Okay okay. I'll tell you when we get to my dorm so you can kill me without getting arrested."

--

"So?" Kate said as she kicked off her shoes and sat on Pogue's bed. "Soo…?" Pogue asked. Kate smacked him on his shoulder again. "Don't play dumb. Tell me." Kate pouted. Pogue sighed. He could never resist that big eyed doe look. It was a weakness which Kate loved to exploit.

"We had a bet on who would have the sexiest girlfriend by graduation. I so won." Pogue said and drew Kate into a kiss.

"You're lucky I love you." Kate said into his lips. "I am." Pogue agreed then pulled back. His eyes were searching Kate's for any sigh of fear, indecision, or awkwardness. "What?" Kate asked gently. He looked so open and vulnerable.

"I haven't come right out and asked and I need to. Are you alright with everything? I mean with me and what I told you?" Pogue asked, his hands holding hers gentle enough so she could pull away if she wanted. He prayed she didn't.

She looked straight into his eyes, "Yes. You know I don't dance around anything. If I didn't want to be together, I would be here." Pogue gave a sigh of relief. His eyes showed his happiness and love.

"Now get over here. We haven't been alone in such a long time." Her voice took on that low sultry tone that enforced that he did truly have the sexiest girlfriend but that wasn't why he loved her. No, there were so many more reasons.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**I told you this chapter would be long! Who totally loved the prank ideas? **

**It might be a little while (like 3 or 4 days) until I post again. Sorry! **

**Anywho, please review! No, Seriously, review. **


	16. Teasing: It's a Best Friend Thing

**Chapter 16**: Teasing: It's a best friend thing.

**Disclaimer**: Me own the Covenant? Phss, yeah right.

* * *

"Barnes is freakin' insane." Tyler moaned at the end of the day. "Huh?" Reid grunted. Tyler rolled his eyes. Reid ignored every topic even closely related to school. "You know, the paper?" "Uh huh." Reid said tugging off his tie.

"Dude. You have to do and well if you want to graduate." "Shut up, Baby Boy. I'll pass. I always do, don't I?" "Yeah for some unfathomably reason." Tyler mumbled, taking off his own tie and jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. "Hey, remember Marlie from that party?" Reid asked while lounging on his bed.

"Err. Sure?" "I think I might ask her out; seems like a nice girl." Tyler looked at his friend astounded. "Really? As in date date?" "Yes you dumbass. It's not a foreign concept. I believe you and Sophia did the same thing once upon a time." Tyler shrugged off his friend's surliness. "Nice girl? Since when are you interested in a nice girl?"

"Since now." Reid ground out. Why is this so hard to believe? Reid was saved from any more of Tyler's questioning by Pogue's voice, "Guys! Open the door! You're better friends are out here!" Tyler chuckled at the apparent happiness in Pogue's voice and opened the door. Caleb was smiling at their friend also but it didn't completely reach his eyes.

"To what do we owe this unwelcome visit?" Reid asked as he popped open a soda. Pogue picked up a small alarm clock and chucked it at him. "Shit!" Reid yelped as his drink spilled onto his bed.

Abundant laugher echoed in the room as Reid jumped off the bed and attempted to blot the wet area with a towel. "Fuckers." Reid growled and glared at Pogue who took it stride and straddled a chair. "I bet it's more than what you've been doing lately." Caleb said sniggering.

Pogue whooped and Tyler blushed while Caleb was grinning at Reid. "What the fuck is with all of you? First Ty then you two. Damn!" Reid exclaimed angrily.

They all shrugged innocently and dropped the teasing for now. Surprisingly, Reid could be very sensitive. "So why did you two drop by?" Tyler asked reclining on his bed with his hands behind his head. "What? Can't friends just come say hi?" Pogue asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "You don't say 'hi',Pogue." "Actually, we wanted to update you. There are only 6 transfers this year: Sophia, Sarah, Chase, Grace Vertia, Jonathan Kellen, and Robert Grant Jr." Caleb informed them before continuing, "Sophia and Sarah are out. We would have noticed something off. Chase is gone as far as we know of. Rob and Jonathan have checked out. Reid, Grace?"

"She's cool. Nothing weird." "So we move on to everyone else?" Tyler asked unnecessarily. "Yeah. How they've slipped by us for so long I have no idea." "Could… I mean... Is it possible for someone to just get powers?" Reid asked. "Not sure. I haven't found anything in the book."

"I guess we just watch until Caleb's got the spell under control right?" Pogue asked. Caleb nodded. There was a few moments silence. "So… Ty. What was with the blush earlier? Did you finally get Soph between the sheets?" Reid asked casually with only a hint of mocking. Tyler groaned at the topic of conversation and fell backwards onto his bed.

--

"So, Reid. When you gonna start researching? I'm about to head to the library want to come?" Tyler began the next day. "No Baby Boy. I have better things to do than stay stuck in a dusty old library writing a lame ass paper."

Tyler has been trying to get Reid to go do his paper for World Cultures for the past ten minutes. Reid and Pogue didn't really care about their grades. It was always Tyler and Caleb who did the work, put in the effort, and usually convinced their other two friends to do _their_ work.

"Whatever." Tyler said shrugging. He put everything off until the last minute then BS'ed it. Somehow he always convinced the teachers to let him to extra credit and somehow convinces Tyler to help him with it.

Tyler hated to admit that he was a pushover when it came to his friends. He doesn't always give in but his friends had a way of just asserting authority over him. Stupid age and power trips.

"I'm heading out. See ya later." Tyler grabbed his book and folder and went to the library.

Tyler got himself a table near the history section and biographies and set to writing an outline. He was almost finished when he heard the laughing. It was shushed and quiet but that sound was all too familiar to miss. "Shh! Alex. Stop. We're supposed to be working!" Tyler's eyes grew wide and leaned forward, almost unconsciously, craning to hear more without actually moving.

"C'mon, Sophia. All work and no play makes Jill a dull girl." He heard Alex say with mirth. Tyler's hands clenched on their own. "No! Now stop. The librarians are going to come over and what will they think?" Sophia said.

He noticed she was using her tone. The tone that she used when she thought something, or someone, was supremely funny and was trying to hide her laughter. She's used it with him plenty of times. Tyler's jaw clenched.

"Sophia!!" Alex mocked whined. "Don't you touch it again, do you hear me?" Sophia said. "Alex!" Sophia screeched. Tyler couldn't stand it anymore. He stood, knocking his chair over in the process, and marched towards where he had heard the voiced floating from.

How dare that son of a bitch touch her? It was one thing if she wanted him, Tyler could deal with that, he would survive that pain but he had no right to do anything if she didn't want him to. Sick little fu...

He rounded the corner to see Alex and Sophia sitting beside each other. Alex had his arm swung casually around Sophia's chair but she was leaned forward and turned so her back was partially to Tyler.

"I told you not to touch my laptop again!" Sophia said. Her voice was playfully firm and a slight smile was on her face. "Now, get away from that site! We should be working not playing horrid games." Sophia said. She hadn't noticed Tyler and he was still staring hatefully at Alex.

He realized now that their entire conversation had been misinterpreted. He was letting go of his anger until Alex smiled a smug smile and his eyes were almost gloating. Tyler gave a tight smile in response.

"Sorry, Sophie." He said sheepishly. "It's Sophia, Alex." Sophia reprimanded him slightly which made Tyler smile. He was the one and only person she allowed to call her Sophie. Not Alex, _him. _Sophia had now turned to face forward and saw Tyler.

"Tyler! What are you doing?" she asked standing up to hug him. He closed his eyes briefly allowing the perfect fit of her body against his to calm him down. He wrapped his arms around her tightly."Paper for Barnes. I tried to get Reid to come but you know how he is. Hey, Alex." Tyler said nodding his head in his direction.

"Hey. If I knew you were in here you could have came over sooner and worked with us." Alex offered. Tyler just smiled. He was probably jealous for no reason. He laughed suddenly at the thought that he was getting worse than Pogue. Sophia gave him a quizzical look. "Something Pogue said earlier." He explained.

"I'm going to go get my stuff. Be back in a minute." He gave Sophia a quick peck on her cheek. He reached his table only to find his stuff gone. He groaned in frustration. He looked at the surrounding tables and then went up to the help desk. He asked the woman if anyone had turned anything in and, of course, no one has.

"Damn." He muttered earning a few glares from the library patrons. He wouldn't mind except for two things: A.) all his notes from the semester are in there and he'll need them to study for the final and B.) who the hell steals school work?

"Hey. My stuff's gone. I'm going to the lost and found and then back to my room." Tyler told his girlfriend. "Oh. Okay. I'll come with you." She said standing.

"No, it's okay. It'll turn up. It was just notes and a book. No one wants to hang onto those." Tyler told her. He actually wanted to just track it down even if it meant using. "Okay. I'll come by later and we can watch a movie. Horror?" she asked.

He smiled warmly at her. She knew just what to do or say to take his mind off things; watching movies were a favorite.

"Sounds good." He gave her a final, lingering kiss before leaving. "Fucking book stealers." He mumbled going out into the cold wind of Ipswich.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **

--First and for most, so sorry for the wait. It's been crazy.

--Second, I bet I had you going, thinking that Sophia was cheating on Ty with Alex. Phss! Would you ever cheat on that man? Yeah, didn't think so. I was sorely tempted to leave it as a cliffhanger there but since it took longer to update I didn't. See? I do love my readers and more importantly, my reviewers.

--**REVIEW**! I need motivation. I have a few more no action or drama chapters so I need motivation to write them and get to the good stuff. So the more reviews I get the sooner you will get to see a certain someone in a fight (with powers!)... AHH! I said too much already. Go review!


	17. Yelling Wolf

**Chapter 17**: Yelling Wolf

**Disclaimer**: I been here before haven't I? Yeah, it's looking familiar. I recognize that sign over there that says I don't own the rights to the Covenant.

**Warning**: The Point-of-Views in this chapter are totally crazy so look for page breaks and change in who's speaking.

* * *

"Hey. Did you find it, carus**1**?" Sophia asked him. Tyler smiled at the term of endearment. "Hmm? Oh yeah. It was in my room this morning. Weird." Tyler said with a smile. "Yeah that is odd but at least you found it." Tyler wrapped his arm around her, tucking her safely to his side.

He found that someone had used yesterday. Big time. It was becoming a large concern for the group and Tyler held an irrational fear that they somehow knew who it was. The person was just slipping out of reach. Caleb said he planned on using that spell on Friday so they will know. Tyler was half afraid of finding out who it was.

He hadn't noticed anyone doing anything odd. Well, Justin Orega did ace that one test after passing out drunk the night before but that is probably a fluke.

Another thing that bothered him the most was the disappearing books act. They were there, then went missing, then showed up in his room the next morning.

It could have been Reid, playing a joke on him by stealing the stuff Tyler had been trying to get Reid to do. It was possible but why would Reid go to the trouble to do that when he has said, "_I have better things to do than stay stuck in a dusty old library writing a lame ass paper." _

That's what he said so why would he go all the way there just to pull a prank? Wait, this _is_ Reid Garwin so it's entirely possible.

The library must hate Tyler Simms. It seems like every time he goes in there something happens. There was that time that his books just fell on the table then a week later they disappear. Well, true, they couldn't have just disappeared. Only magic could do that. Shit! Magic!

'_Okay. Calm. Calm_.' Tyler coached himself. Sophia was still beside him and he couldn't just freak out and run around in circles pulling out his hair without her noticing _some_thing. If both these things happened, and going on the belief that neither were flukes or random acts of nature (or library vengeance), then someone had to be there with magic. They would also have to have a reason to dislike him to just whip out the power.

Sophia was there; she could possibly be the one using. _She would tell me_, he reasoned. _Why would she not? _Another voice replied, **Why haven't _you _told her?** He was stumped there. Damn, logic.

He thought about it some more and threw out that idea. Sophia wouldn't have used to do those things to him. Who else was there? He thought about it and immediately realized… Alex Green. He would have motive too. He's jealous of Sophia's and Tyler's relationship.

Tyler realized with a jolt that Alex may be the mystery person. "Hey, Soph. Can I catch up with you later? I forgot that I have to talk to the guys about something." Tyler asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later." "Gratias ago vos**2**." Tyler said with a grin; letting her know he caught her Latin term of endearment earlier.

She smirked and said, "I knew I made the right choice. I picked the smart one." Tyler chuckled before bringing her hand up to his face and kissing her palm. He then set off towards the dorms.

--

Marlie West, a friend of mine from class, came up to me and laughed at the dreamy expression, "You have it bad." "Yeah, yeah I do. I never get tired of that." We looked at each other and busted out laughing. "So. I heard Reid was thinking of asking you out. Has he plucked up the courage yet?" I asked her.

Marlie smile and shrugged demurely, "He's talking to me more. I'm not sure he'll ask me out though and even so I may not go." "Why?" "I don't want to be one of them." She said and inclined her head towards a group of girls who were walking.

They had high heels on and had shortened their skirts by the looks of it. I knew what she meant; One of those girls who claims to be romantically linked with Reid and clings to him like a life preserver. She doesn't want to be used.

"Oh, Marlie. I don't think he sees you like that." I told her honestly. She cocked her head to the side; her green eyes waiting for an explanation. "I not supposed to tell you this because Reid may very well kill me but…." I began drawing out 'but', "On the night that you met, I was supposed to help him talk to you. He picked you out of everyone there and when you left he looked sort of… lonely. I think he likes spending time with you." I saw her considering it.

"And then there's what Tyler's told me. He said that Reid actually mentioned it to him and when Ty asked if it was a 'date date' Reid got all defensive and clamed up. If you're just another lay then he would probably make a crude joke but he didn't. Maybe you should go on one date and give him a chance." I advised her. "Oh. I'll think about it. He still has to ask though." She said with a hopeful smile.

I looked at the normally quiet girl beside me. She was grounded and level-headed and would balance Reid's angry reactions. She was also more into the arts and films which may expose that rich boy to some culture. Over all, they seemed to be a decent match. I'm not saying they're going to get married or anything but they could do each other some good.

--

"We need to talk. Now." Tyler texted to three people. After a few more text messages, the four boys were in the school's parking lot. "I think I know who it is." Tyler said. Three curious pairs of eyes hardened and Tyler pulled out his keys.

"Let's go." Caleb murmured and Pogue climbed into Caleb's Mustang and Reid got into the passenger seat of Tyler's large Hummer. The ride to the old settlement house was quiet for both sets of vehicles, each person wrapped up in their own thoughts, except for the occasional question or comment.

As they took their places around the cellar they remember that fateful night when secrets had been revealed. "So. Tyler what are dealing with here?" Pogue asked. "I think it's Alex Green." He stated. "What? Why?" Reid asked. Tyler went through everything that's happened and his suspicions.

"I don't know Baby Boy." Pogue began slowly. "Flukes? It could be flukes right?" Reid asked, looking between Tyler and Caleb. "Maybe. I don't know. I originally planned on doing the spell tomorrow but I'm going to have to wait until Sunday or Monday."

"Why?" "Sarah and I are going to meet her parents this weekend. I may not be back until Sunday then I have to catch up on homework and sleep. I'll try as soon as possible. Until then Tyler, keep watch over him. Pogue, Reid, I want you two to still be looking at other people. We need to cover everything." Caleb said, grounding out tasks.

It was quiet for a minute before Reid pointed out in an amused voice, "You do realize we've missed second period right?" "Shit!" Caleb exclaimed. Tyler looked slightly panicked then relaxed and laughed, "I've got Enormously Ignorant Elkins. She'll just believe I was in the back the whole time."

Pogue and Reid were both smirking at the looks on their grade grubbing friends. They didn't care about missing a class here or there. "Do you think Harvard will be impressed by this?" Reid teased. Caleb bolted up the stairs taking them two at a time. The three remaining friends laughed wholeheartedly at their friend's back dashing up the stairs.

--

"Hey, Caleb." I greeted my friend before going to get my lunch. He smiled and said hey back. "Where were you in second?" I asked concerned. He's not the type to skip classes. "I wasn't feeling well." He replied. Sarah gave him a slightly disbelieving look. "Oh. I hope you feel better now." I said watching him closely as it seemed Sarah was also. "Yeah. It was just a migraine." He explained calmly.

I turned my attention to my boyfriend. "Hey, Tyler." Sarah called breaking our conversation. "Yeah?" he called looking up at her. "Did you not feel well either? I missed you in Art Appreciation." Sarah was wearing her 'I know you did something look.' I glanced at Tyler's face. "Uh huh." He responded. I grinned at him. Boy, was he caught.

"Tyler Simms, did you skip a class?" I asked in a mock-scandalized tone. He smiled innocently and responded hesitantly, "No?" "No? Too bad, I like 'em on the wild side." I felt one side of my mouth curving upward into a half smile. I should probably scold him or remind him of the importance of education but Tyler wasn't the type to skip unless he had a good reason. He can slide this time.

He smiled. "I thought for a minute I was going to get in trouble." Reid called out, "Whipped!" I gave Reid a wink that Tyler could see and told Tyler, "Nah. I'm sure you had good reason so as long it doesn't result in you getting arrested or expelled it's cool." I shrugged.

'_I so have the coolest girlfriend ever._' Tyler thought. "Hey guys, speaking of getting arrested you remember that time…" Reid started to say before he was kicked by three boys under the table. "OW!" he shouted. "What the hell was that for?!"

Three boys looked elsewhere too innocently while their three girlfriends looked at them with a mixture of shock, suspicion, and definite amusement.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **

**Subscipts: **1.) 'carus' means dear, beloved, sweetie etc. in Latin. 2.) 'gratias ago vos' roughly means thank you in Latin.

**About the** **Story**: Ah, so Tyler has made his suspicions known but is Alex really the Big Bad Wolf? I loved this chapter. There was so many funny things in here.

**Reid & Marlie**: A lot of people told me they felt bad that Reid was all by his lonesome so I brought back Marlie from 'Who Knew." I never intended on putting a Reid/OC in here so I won't spend much time on them and they may only have a passing scene or two or a few mentions but that's it. By the way, Marlie is a green eyed brunette that is on the petite side.

**Other**: Enormously Ignorant Elkins is actually based on a teacher I had. She really shouldn't have been teaching anymore, seriously. Check out the name. Totally accurate.

**Any Questions or Comments? Please leave a review or PM me and I'll clear anything up to the best of my ability. Like it? Hate it? It all goes to the review button. **


	18. Seeing is Believing

Chapter 18: Seeing is Believing

**Disclaimer**: Do I still have to say this? …–Sigh- Fine, I don't own the right to the Covenant nor do I profit in any way from this. Happy Now?

* * *

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tyler growled to Reid. He was seeing his girlfriend get ogled by some other guy. Normally, it wouldn't bother him. He trusted Sophia. He just abhorred how much time they were spending together even if it was for school.

"Yeah. If you're seeing some very dirty daydreams run across Alex's face." Reid said. If it was _his_ girlfriend he would have already beat the guy's ass but Tyler wasn't fond of confrontation. Sophia had stopped and leaned against the lockers fixing her shoe.

She was oblivious to the stares she was receiving from her long legs. Tyler was fighting an inner battle: walk away and just tell Sophia to be wary of him or go kick the living shit of him. He picked the middle ground.

Sophia had straightened back up then jogged to catch up to Kate. Kate shot the boys warning glances but neither noticed. The girls continued up the hallway. Tyler was very aware of how Sophia's pleated skirt was swaying and he saw Alex also watching the movement.

Alex had walked up and said casually, considering he was just checking out one of their girlfriends, "Hey guys. What's up?" "See something you like, Green?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head in Sophia's direction. Alex's jaw clenched but he smiled and shrugged, "Nah."

Tyler gave him a hard smile and said in a cool voice, "Hmm. Good. You know, Alex. Checking out a friends' girlfriend isn't considered polite." He gave him a terse nod in goodbye and went to his next class with Reid at his side. Neither boys heard the groan of frustration and the muffled, "Fuck." that came from Alex.

Later, Tyler was sitting in his room wearing a scowl. Reid had tried to get him to cheer up but Tyler waved it off. "Caleb! You're meeting the in-laws. This _is_ serious. You can wave it off all you like but I know you're scared shitless." They heard Pogue talking to Caleb outside their door. Tyler opened the door to his two friends.

"No, I'm not. It's going to be fine." Caleb said exasperated. "Whatever you say man. It's just a step closer to marriage." Pogue said. "If it starts going downhill just remind them that you saved their daughter from a power hungry psycho." Reid said flicking through a magazine. Tyler had to refrain from laughing at the incensed look on Caleb's face.

"Thanks. That should go over wonderfully." Caleb said sarcastically. "No problem." Reid said giving him a cocky grin. Tyler couldn't stop his laughter this time and it rebounded off the walls. "Hey! He laughs. Good going, Cay." Reid said. "Huh?" Pogue asked confused.

"He's been angsty all day because Green is moving in on Sophia. I would just kick his ass but you know Ty." Reid said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Say what?" Pogue asked. "Seriously?" 

Caleb questioned. "Yeah. That SOB was practically undressing her in the hallway today then the little fucker just walks up and talks to Reid and I." Tyler spat.

Reid nodded, "He really was. Even I have limits. He's been trying to be all buddy buddy recently too." "Don't worry about it, Tyler. Sophia wouldn't go after him. She's too busy making out with you." Caleb said laughing. "I'm not worried about her. They just study all the time. He'll make a move sooner or later. I'd just rather be there to remind him that he's not her boyfriend."

Tyler decided to change the topic, "So you're practically engaged to Sarah now?" Caleb gave him a friendly shove.

The four friends talked for a little bit letting the world go back to how it should be; just four friends talking about trivial going-ons in their lives.

"Er.. Tyler?" Caleb asked. "Yeah?" "Do you think you're jealousy is why you think Alex is the threat?" Tyler stared at him in shock. Tyler had a handle on his emotions. They didn't get away from him. His eyes narrowed, "NO. I'm not Pogue. I don't let jealous tendencies run away from me."

Pogue made an indignant reply in the background but they both ignored it. "You sure?"

"Positive." Tyler ground out. Caleb gave him a final penetrating gaze before turning away.

"Keep following him and all just don't do anything stupid." "Course not. I wouldn't want to take Reid's job away." Tyler joked. He hated going against his friends but they couldn't just accuse him of shit like that.

"I need to go finish up packing. See you guys when I get back." Caleb said and stood and stretched. "Okay. I hope you have a happy wedding planning dinner." Pogue threw out. Caleb shook his head. "Oh! Caleb. Don't have sex with her while you're there. It's a no-no with the 'rents." Reid told him. Caleb glared at him.

"It'll be fine Caleb. Just relax. You're the Golden Boy, remember?" Tyler told him with a smile. "Yeah, you're right Baby Boy." Caleb said and with final good byes left the room.

--

For the rest of the weekend, Tyler slipped into the library whenever Sophia and Alex worked together. It was only twice and Alex didn't do anything unusual or strange. Tyler got to the point where he pulled books off the shelf and flicked through them just to have something to do. He didn't reveal himself and always made sure to slip out of the building before they left.

Part of him began wondering if he had just invented the threat of Alex in the magic arena. He didn't want him around Sophia, true, but that didn't mean he would seize any opportunity to keep them apart. Would he?

He never had a problem with Alex. They knew each other since elementary school but they were never close. He had his group of friends and Alex had his. There was so real reason for animosity so he wouldn't just invent one. Right? Right.

Tyler groaned at his thoughts. He often over thought things and made them more complicated than they had to be. He was sure Alex was a threat and that he was the one using so why were Caleb's words resounding in his head?

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully and the remaining Sons of Ipswich were waiting for Caleb to return. They were ready to know; being kept in the dark was difficult to manage. Caleb called earlier and said he would be getting back Sunday Evening and to meet him in the back corner of the library.

"Caleb. Why the fuck are we meeting in the library?" Reid asked looking around in disgust. The library was probably viewed Reid Garwin in the same light.

"Because you idiot, Tyler said he felt and saw someone using here. It will be easier to see who's been using. Just be quiet okay?" Everyone fell silent and Caleb closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He stood still for a few minutes and then opened his eyes and looked at Pogue. "Why did you use in the library?" Pogue grinned and shifted from foot to foot. "Well. Umm.. Kate kinda had this fantasy of doing it in the library and I'm not one to disappoint. I just made sure no one walked up." All four guys smiled and chuckled quietly.

Caleb closed his eyes again and concentrated. It was taking longer to trace the unknown magic. He felt a prick of something in the air. It was faded and weak but it was there. He brought it closer to him. It was different and he could tell this was the trail he was looking for.

It was somehow familiar. It had an inkling of a person he knew, but only vaguely. He concentrated harder and focused on where the trail led. He could see it in his mind's eye. He was walking out the library doors into the cold but he didn't feel it. He was now following it to the dining hall.

He entered into the large room where students were talking and laughing. He felt the smoky tug towards a certain table and then more closely, a certain person. It was a male with dark hair. He was wearing a dark green shirt and jeans, having changed out of his uniform.

The person turned around and, to Caleb's shock, looked around as if he knew Caleb was there. Caleb gaped at him. It was _him_?!

**Sorry: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My schedule has been hectic.

**Updating Schedule:** From here on out, I will only update once or twice a week because I'm starting school soon and I will have to focus on that.

I will only add chapters when I get 5 reviews on the previous chapter.

**Random Note:** I got my first flame today. It's on another story of mine on the Harry Potter fandom. It's pretty funny actually. Going off on my writing of a non-cannon couple and threesome. –rolls eyes-


	19. Hiding and Seeking

Chapter 19: Hiding and Seeking

**Disclaimer**: Been here, done this. No going to again.

* * *

Caleb was shocked at first, then surprised, then confused. How the hell did Alex Green get the power?

His mind was swimming and thoughts were chasing each other around. He had magic. He was a witch. The thoughts would not let themselves settle or really sink in. It was just too unbelievable. Caleb was expecting someone more… Just more.

Chase had a certain charm about him that let him wiggle his way into Spencer high society without a second glance. He was smart, confident, and cruel. Alex was just intelligent and not even in the cunning, scheming way either.

Caleb heard voices calling his name and slowly his full hearing came back. "Man, are you okay?" "Caleb. Talk to me." "C'mon. Come out of it."

He realized that he was sitting on the floor now and fatigue poured over him. Damn. He felt years older than he was and somehow knew that he just knocked off a half a year off his life easy. Double Damn.

"I'm okay." Caleb croaked in a whispery and raspy voice. "Ty. Go get some water." Pogue demanded taking up his position of second in command. Tyler gave a last searching look at Caleb before trotting off to the vending machine with a dollar bill.

Caleb allowed his aching body to be pulled into a chair. It was hot and stuffy and his muscles felt like he ran a decathlon. Tyler was back and Caleb was drinking the water like a man dying of thirst.

He was only using for a minute, two tops. So why did he feel so tired? "How long was I out?" he asked. "A good while. What? Five to seven minutes? Then you sort of collapsed and then woke up, I guess." Tyler told him. Caleb nodded.

"You were right Baby Boy. Good call." Caleb said then got to his feet. "I need sleep. Pogue, can I crash at your place tonight?" "Yeah, sure." Pogue said absentmindedly, still thinking about the new turn. Who knew the Green kid had it in him?

They left the library: Tyler in thought, Caleb in pain, Reid swearing, and Pogue supporting.

--

I watched the four 'Sons' out of my peripheral vision. Their voices were low and they keep shooting glances at another part of the auditorium. Occasionally, one would look around casually as if looking for a friend and then jump back into the conversation. This odd behavior has become the norm lately and it was annoying me.

Kate and Sophia were involved in their own conversation about Pogue's birthday in a month. Apparently, Pogue's birthday was going to be a big blowout and they were planning the best time to hold a party. I asked them a few times about the boys' behavior but they waved it off as 'boys will be boys.'

Reid was gesturing wildly and Pogue was shaking his head. Tyler was wearing his 'God give me patience' look and Caleb was running his hand through his hair. Caleb glanced at me and our eyes locked. I raised an eyebrow and he quickly averted his gaze and nudged the other boys. They slowly stopped the conversation and sat looking sullenly at each other.

It was comical; seeing grown men pouting because they didn't get their way. I rolled my eyes at their childish antics. Probably just another squabble.

I focused my attention back on the guest speaker who was supposedly trying to coach us on choosing the right Ivy League school to go to. I knew where I wanted to go and I knew all my safety schools. I pulled out a battered copy of my favorite book and began to read.

--

"We need to tell them." Tyler insisted. "No. They'll just freak. You do remember what that bastard Chase did, don't you?" Pogue asked. "Of course I do. It will blow up in your face if you keep from them." "Which is why they will not find out!" Caleb insisted.

"Guys. Guys!" Reid said. He was only partially paying attention to this conversation, only throwing out comments when he felt like it, but the others were completely engrossed in it which is why he had to tell them that Alex was walking up.

"What?!" Caleb snapped at him. "Sophia's stalker's approaching." He said. They all noticed him now. "Hey man. What's up?" Pogue asked him casually. Reid and Tyler were still eyeing him suspiciously. They all decided to just keep their distance and not let on to anything.

"Not much. Did you hear about that match?" He and Pogue began talking about sports with Caleb throwing in comments. Reid pulled out his phone and began texting a girl he had just began seeing.

Tyler studied Alex and he seemed like he always did; Nothing different, no outward signs of the power lurking within. Even when he suspected it, it was hard to wrap his head around it. This was the same boy they all had grown up with? Tyler focused back on the conversation. "Yeah. I think we are. Guys?" Caleb asked. "Hmm? What?" Tyler asked.

"We going to Nicky's friday?" Pogue clarified. "Hell yeah." Reid said. Tyler had no choice but to go along with it. "Sure."

"Cool. See ya around guys." He said with a smile and set off. "He makes one wrong move Friday and we confront him." Reid demanded. "Do we have to go?" Tyler whined.

Pogue suppressed a grin. "Yes, we do." "uahhh! Damn it." Tyler groaned, thoroughly acting the youngest. Chuckles and smirks came from the other boys. "I am so getting sloshed." He complained to the others.

"So… what'll that take? A beer and a half?" Reid asked. It was a well known fact that Tyler couldn't hold his liquor all that well. Pogue hooted with laugher while Caleb snickered. "Aw, shut up."

--

"Have the guys been acting strange to you?" Sarah asked Kate one night as she got ready for bed. "Yeah, a little. I just thought they were planning something and were trying to be secretive." "I don't know. They seem off, like something's bothering them." Sarah insisted. "Caleb hasn't said anything?" Kate asked. "Nope and he just says he worried about getting into college when I ask."

"Total bullcrap. His dad was an alumnus and he has the best transcript in the whole senior class." Kate said turning to face Sarah. "Exactly and on top of that, Pogue and Reid could care less about college. So why are they lying?"

Both girls lapsed into silence, thinking. "You know the last time we were lied to or not told the whole truth was THE secret." Kate said. "You think it's about that?" Sarah asked concerned. "Maybe." "Well Pogue turns eighteen in a month." Sarah pointed out. Kate became worried and bit her lower lip.

"I'm calling them." Sarah said and pulled out her phone. Caleb answered on the third ring. "Hey, baby. What's up?" "Hey. I was wondering if you were okay." "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Are you okay?" "Yeah yeah. It's just… you've been really distant lately. I just want to make sure everything's alright. Is it about your mom?"

"I'm fine, really. My mom's taking the death of my dad hard but she's surviving." "Oh, okay. So it's about the power then?" Sarah said, hoping to surprise Caleb into an answer. "What? Why do you think that?" "It's not college apps, it's not your mom, it's not me, is it? So it has to do with the power because that's the only things you would hide from me."

"Sarah… it's not that." Caleb said hoping to believe him. "Caleb, Kate thinks so too. Can you please just tell us?" There was a pause from Caleb and then an exhale. "I'll talk to the guys. Don't worry okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Sarah said and then hung up. "He's going to talk to the guys. Apparently, they don't want us to know. They don't want us to worry." Sarah said. "Ugh, I hate when they pull that crap." Kate said with a signature eye roll.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

-- Here's a quick chapter. Not much happened, I know, but the cliffie is solved! I start school tomorrow so the next update will most likely be Sunday.

-- I have a dilemma that I will leave up to the readers: Do you want Tyler to show more of his jealousness or let him be cool and calm. I can go either way. Leave it in a review!

P.S.: In about oh two/three chapters things start heating up. ((Finally!))


	20. The Jealous Type

**Chapter 20: The Jealous Type**

**Disclaimer**: Been here, done this. There is a line I used with asterisks beside it that doesn't belong to me either. See bottom A/N for more detail.

* * *

I have begun to notice Tyler spending more time in the library and it didn't bother me. It was Tyler after all. But then when he began to pop up whenever I was studying for Econ with Alex it started to pique my interest. Occasionally, Caleb or Reid would be with me which confused me even more. If he came to study, why was he bringing a friend to hang out with?

It was almost like he was keeping tabs on me. Did he not trust me? Does he worry that I like Alex? That was almost laughable. I love Tyler. Why would I even….

I love Tyler. Wow, I never really admitted it before. I always felt there was something there; a possibility of love. I felt it since I first saw him but it was small. It wasn't love at first sight or anything jokey like that. It was more like a pull; like I wanted to just be near him. It was attraction, plain and simple. But now…

It was that pull, that spark, which made me choose Tyler over Reid. I grinned stupidly, and to the outsider it probably looked like I was off my rocker. Maybe I am. Who knows? Who cares?

I realized that Tyler was my one and only. I am not preaching marriage or even contemplating it but… it's a distant possibility. All thoughts of Tyler's suddenly stalkerish behavior flew out of head for the time being.

It didn't matter; not right now.

--

"God, I'm starving." I said and stood up. I woke up late and had to skip breakfast. Tyler and Pogue followed me and we were in line looking at the choices of food to eat for lunch. "Pogue?" I asked him as Tyler went back to the table. "Yeah?" he said while grabbing a Coke. "You're the jealous type right?" I asked hesitantly.

He shot me a glare. He probably thought Kate told me to give him a 'talk'. "Just wondering." I said looking down. "Yeah, I guess I am. Why?" he asked. Now, he seemed amused like I just bring up random topics… well never mind, I actually do that.

"Is Tyler?" I asked. He inspected me closely this time. "Not that I know of. Why? What's happened?" he asked. "Nothing serious. You know how I'm partners with Alex in Econ?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well. We went to the library to do research and guess who was sitting at a computer?" Pogue nodded, "I don't think Tyler has a problem with your friendship with Green. Maybe he was there for a reason."

I shook my head, "Pogue. I can walk with him, holding _his_ hand, and Alex smiles at me and he tenses up." Damn, Pogue thought, that's jealous behavior right there. There is no way can I explain that one off. I said "See?" knowing I had him there. "Okay. Maybe he is." Pogue conceded.

"Just... Okay, if you tell anyone, especially Kate, I will deny it and severely hurt you." He said. I nodded and he continued, "One reason I'm so possessive of Kate, and I try not to be I really do, is because I know she could do so much better. I'm afraid that she'll wake up one day and realize I'm not good enough. I'm afraid of competition because I fear I might lose." He admitted.

"Pogue, Kate loves you. If you just tell her what you just told me, she would understand. I'll let you in on a secret. Kate isn't upset at your jealous tendencies, she just get mad when you stop her from living her life, male friends and all." He nodded his head as he mulled this over.

"I think what I just told you may be why Tyler is acting the way he is. He's afraid of a little competition." "Tyler should know that there is NO competition. He's the only one I want to be with and ever will be. He's a dolt if he thinks he has to compete with Alex."

Pogue was startled by Sophia's admission of her love of his little brother. He has heard similar things from Tyler but nothing concrete. He didn't know they were getting that serious. "Tell him that." Pogue said and set off for the table with longer strides. He wasn't into the whole touchy feely self-help yoga crap. He would listen if you needed someone to talk to but advice was not his forte.

They reached the outdoor table that their friends were currently occupying. "God, took you long enough." Reid complained as he reached for my fries. I slapped his hand away. "What were you talking about anyways?" Sarah asked curiously.

Pogue opened his mouth to respond but I beat him to it, "Pogue's going to teach me how to ride a motorcycle." Pogue cast me an amused glance and said, "Yeah. Sophia here is dying to learn." Actually, it really kind of freaked me out. Riding on one, no problem. Having to balance on one and driving, problem.

Tyler looked a little anxious. Too bad he didn't know there was no way in hell I was going to go through with it. "Are you sure?" he asked me. "Uh... Maybe?" I said. Caleb shook his head, "This is a trip to the emergency room in the making."

Tyler looked at Pogue, "If she comes back with a scratch I'm holding you responsible." Pogue grinned, "Fair enough." I gulped. Pogue was probably going to make me actually learn.

--

"Kate, Sarah." Pogue whispered to them and jerked his head in the direction of an empty classroom. They wore watching expressions of curiosity and followed him into the room. "What is it, Pogue?" Kate asked.

"We erm, talked it over and we uh, we decided…" Pogue said stumbling over his words. He hated the thought of having to cause any worry or fear in the two girls. "Spit it out." Kate demanded.

"We will tell you what we know, okay? But you have to remember that most of it is purely conjecture. It's not a big deal." Pogue said letting the lie slip from his lips easily. Sarah raised her eyebrows and asked, "When? Where?" Ah, Sarah was always to get down to business. "Tyler and Reid's room. Thursday night."

She smiled and said, "Okay," and headed off to her class. "I better go too. Don't wait to be late." Kate said to her boyfriend. "Uh huh. Bye baby." Pogue said and gave her a passionate kiss that when he broke apart left her slightly breathless.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

1.) The little 'touchy feely self help yoga crap' line is from an awesome show called Supernatural. It was just too good not to use.

2.) Okay so the last half of this chapter really had no point but I liked it and well there it is.

3.) Remember that I have to have **5 reviews** before I put up another chapter.

**Okie dokie! Next chapter is going to be BIG!! I mean HUGE! So you better review if you want to find out what happens!**


	21. Coming Clean

**Chapter 21**: Coming Clean

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

* * *

I ground my teeth in frustration. I finally had my work done and all I wanted was to hang out with my friends but little did I know they were all having a slumber party. I called Tyler and he answered but soon dismissed me saying that he was busy with college forms and he would call me back later. He did sound distracted but it was how he so abruptly had to go. Now, I understand, he was here and was oh so busy.

At the time I let it go with a shrug and went over to Kate and Sarah's room. I knocked and called out to them but either they weren't in or were asleep. Now I, once again, realize they were here. I finally just decided to go see Reid and talk a while. He was surprisingly sweet when you got past the cocky bullcrap he fed everyone.

I rapped loudly on the door and pushed it open to reveal Tyler, Reid, Sarah, Kate, Pogue and Caleb all in Reid and Tyler's room. I smiled a fake smile to hide the hurt that I'm sure was betraying me. Kate and Sarah exchanged a panicked glance. Tyler looked shocked and quickly smiled. Reid was just looking at me. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I wasn't aware of the secret club house meeting. Your mistake." "Sophia! I swear it's not like that." Tyler said getting up. I held up a hand and said icily, "No. You're all obviously busy. Go back to what you were doing. I'm sure it's not any business of mine." I let the last sentence imply that it _was_ my business because it seemed like it was about me.

They had to be discussing me if they made it a point to leave me out. _Maybe they forgot?_ A part of me asked hopefully. No, I remember now they all asked throughout the day if I was busy. They made sure I wouldn't barge in.

"We weren't talking about you." Sarah said calmly. I nodded slowly, "Right. I was purposely left out and made sure to have plenty to do for you all to sit around and chat." I cocked my head to the side and inspected them all. Liars. I could see it on their faces. They all looked guilty even Tyler. Especially Tyler. My stomach turned over and my eyes were threatening to release tears.

"It wasn't fucking about you! We were talking about things we can't talk about around you." Reid said rashly. Pogue kicked him and glared. Oh, so it was just a secret. Okay. Just something that they have been lying to me about… to my face.

I'm standing here, anger coursing through my veins. They were all lying and obviously had to be something big for all the hidden looks and exchanged glances. "Just what exactly is it that you can't tell me?" I asked struggling to keep my voice at a volume that was acceptable in a dorm room.

"Look, Sophia." Tyler said and began moving forward. I looked at him and my body trembled with pent-up rage.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare tell me to calm down. I may be overreacting but I can't stand it. I get physically sick when I know someone I care about has been lying straight to me. I've found out today that not only are _you_ hiding something but also my five closest friends too, so don't go there." I felt the tears begin to prickle at the surface. I pushed them down. I could cry later when I was alone. I wouldn't lose what's left of my pride.

"I'm sorry." He said softly looking at me. I met his sad gaze and I felt like a lead weight was pressing me down.

"Me too. I won't put up with being lied to. I can't be in a relationship with someone who's hiding something this big from me. I know it's big because of the looks you all have been exchanging. It's not a petty trivial matter. I've noticed too how Kate was acting, so distant, and now she's suddenly fine? No, she figured it out." I saw the looks and knew I was right.

"I thought that it was supposed to be different. I thought you all were different. I guess money means more than friends and honesty here too." I gave a small smile. I saw Tyler close his eyes for a minute and he opened them I saw pain and sadness that I'm sure mirrored my own.

"Don't do this." He asked weakly. My chest felt painfully tight at the thought of leaving him. My legs were unstable. "I don't want to. I love you, I do. That's why it hurts so much to know you don't trust me; that I'm not important. I hate to give you an ultimatum but you know that I can't stand here and know the one person I care most about doesn't care enough to tell me." I said and turned willing myself to not cry here. That was my mantra: _Not here. Not here. Not here._

I didn't see the imploring look that Tyler gave Caleb nor did I see the nod to Tyler allowing the Covenant of Silence to be broken for me. "Okay. I know how that makes you feel and I'm sorry I did that to you. Do you want to talk here or go somewhere else?" he asked me quietly. I spun around and jumped into his arms.

He laughed shakily and reciprocated my intense hug. "I love you. Please just allow me to explain fully before you run off okay?" he asked me in my ear. I nodded.

My brain barely registered the 'I love you' from Tyler. It barely did but it did nonetheless. My heart was lifting and the anxious twisting feeling deep in the pit of my stomach was replaced by a fluttering, bubbling sensation that left me tingling.

I sat down on the Tyler's bed bracing my back against the wall. Tyler tentatively sat down beside me. His side was barely touching me and if the object of space was not an issue I could tell he would have been out of reach. The thought disheartened me a bit.

His hands rested on his thighs instead of holding my hand or wrapping around me. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye like he was waiting for me to resume screaming, burst out crying, or run away. He looked apprehensive and my heart thumped. I reached out and secured his hand with mine then looked at Caleb. I missed his look of relief and comfort.

The four boys took turns explaining things: the history, the consequences, Chase. I sat there taking it all in even Kate looked mildly surprised by something but then again she was just getting used to it too.

I let the information sink in. The four of them were magical. They could do magic. I was a little shocked, I seriously though it was something much worse. "You four can do magic?" I asked a little shell shocked. Tyler looked uneasy and nodded. Reid smirked and his eyes turned black and I felt myself being lifted so I was sitting in mid air above the bed.

I shrieked and then felt myself being bounced back onto the bed. Caleb was yelling at Reid for being irresponsible and Pogue was shaking his head. Tyler looked murderous. I just started laughing. "Do it again!" I shrieked happily. That was bloody fantastic! They all looked at me amazed. "You guys have powers! Do you know how freaking awesome that is?" I said still laughing. "Finally! Someone who shares my excitement." Reid exclaimed happily.

"So this doesn't freak you out or anything?" Pogue asked me. "No. I know each of you and I would still be friends with you with or without your ability to levitate." I said and smirked at Reid.

Tyler wrapped me in his embrace and said quietly to me while the others were talking animatedly, "I really am sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid that it would scare you and I would lose you." He kissed my forehead and I leaned against him. Joyous that he lifted his ban on touching.

"Remember what I said to you went we first started going out? You know, when we just got back from that party?" I asked him. He murmured behind me, "I'm not sure. What?"

"I told you that you could never scare me away. I meant it then and I mean it now. As long as you're you and you're honest with me I'll be here." I told him sincerely.

"Understood." He said and started laying kisses against my neck. "Ty!" I said. He didn't stop. "Tyler. Stop. There are people here." I said. He smiled against my skin. "They're big kids." He said and kissed behind my ear. I shivered. "Tyler." I said again but it was more of a sigh then a reprimand. He chuckled and it sent vibrations against my skin and I sucked in another breath.

I looked across the room and noticed two people watching Tyler and I: Reid and Kate. Kate had an amused expression and was grinning.

Reid had an eyebrow cocked and said, "Nice show. Have you guys thought of making home movies?" I grabbed a book from Tyler's nightstand and threw it at Reid's head.

"Hey! What the hell is with you two and throwing things?" Reid demanded. He was laying on his bed and he leaned over to pick it up. I whispered to Tyler, "Go all Harry Potter on his ass." Tyler grinned and his eyes turned black.

Reid suddenly slid off the bed resulting in him banging his head against his own nightstand. "Damn it." He yelled as Tyler's eyes went back to a deep blue. I called over to him, "What's with you and saying stupid shit?" He growled in anger as everyone else laughed.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

1.) Sorry if her reaction seems over the top but it has to do with two things: First, the whole reason she transferred to Spencer abruptly was because one of her best friends of many years betrayed her and lied to her. She constantly fears someone close to her repeating that so when she found them all doing that panic set in.

Secondly, she felt excluded and hurt. She may seem strong and able to push off bullies but she is only able to really get hurt by people close to her which is what happened. So there you go!

2.) The purpose, if you remember, of this meeting was to tell Kate and Sarah about Alex but Sophia came in before that happened and then in the excitement the whole matter was forgotten much to the boy's pleasure. (Pogue and Caleb were dead set against it, Tyler was for it, and Reid was indifferent.)

3.) Any questions? Comments? Those go to the review button or PM me. Oh yeah, reminder: 5 reviews for the next update.


	22. A Time for Shows

**Chapter 22**: A Time for Shows

**Disclaimer**: So not going to repeat this for the twenty second time.

* * *

"Who's ready to hit Nicky's?" Reid asked loudly. Pogue and Caleb seemed to simultaneously roll their eyes at him. "Well?" he demanded a few minutes later when no one answered him. "Just chill dude. We'll get there when we get there." Pogue said offhandedly.

"If you want to get go places whenever you want maybe you should buy yourself a car." Tyler offered. "I _have_ a car. I am just not allowed to drive it until I graduate, you know that."

"_If _you graduate." Caleb sniggered the correction. "Hey! I resent that. Some people, like me, like to live in the present rather than in books. Speaking of the present, when the hell are we leaving for Nicky's?"

"We'll be heading out around eight-ish." Sophia said after she slid up behind Tyler and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Hey, baby." Tyler said giving her hands a squeeze. "Hello, carus." Sophia responded.

"Now that you know the time Reid, can you please stop your bitching?" Caleb asked him.

"Eh, we'll see." He said with a self satisfied grin. Pogue muttered, "Girl."

--

Eight came before long and I was finishing up the last touches to hair. I didn't have time to straighten it nor do perfect curls so I just spritzed curling spray into my hair and scrunched it to define my natural waves. I heard a knock on my door then some grumbling and a loud THWACK! against the wall.

I zipped up my black boots that went with my dark jeans and a v-neck sapphire blue sweater. It perfectly complimented the ring that Tyler gave me which never left my finger. I quickly grabbed my purse, slung it over my shoulder, and stepped into the hallway. People were milling up and down the corridor going in and out of rooms. Alex was talking to Pogue and Tyler.

Pogue was listening intently and was nodding occasionally. Tyler looked politely interested but seemed to be giving off a slight glare.

I always wondered why Tyler seemed to be so tense when we were around Alex. I know he was supposedly 'jealous' but Tyler was not the possessive type. I mean, I stuck by his side even when he told me that he was a witch. I am clearly devoted to him so how could he think that I would leave him for Alex?

_Oh, OH_. He must have thought that I deserved someone 'normal.' Totally absurd. Tyler always had this thing where he was constantly trying to smooth everything over and make everyone happy even if he had to sacrifice something. Well, he wasn't about to sacrifice something because he _thought_ he knew what I needed or wanted.

I stepped across the hall to where the three boys were talking. Tyler's face lit up with a bright smile that made his features seem angelic. The grin made my heart beat faster. Alex couldn't do that. Only Tyler.

I didn't even greet him. I just pulled him into an all encompassing kiss. It was 'hello' and 'I love you' and 'don't you dare shut me out' all rolled into one. We broke apart and a saucy grin was displayed on my face. Tyler's cheeks were flushed and his lips plump from my attention. His eyes were dancing happily.

An 'erm-hmmph' came from beside us. I turned to Pogue who was smiling and biting his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. "Hey, boys. Sorry but if you think you're getting the same greeting as Ty you're sadly mistaken."

Pogue laughed and gave me a quick squeeze. "Funny, Soph. I've got my own girl to kiss. Speaking of which, where is Kate?"

"Umm. I don't know. I think she had a few things to pick up. You know Kate and shopping." I said lightly. I know exactly where Kate has been: she was stalking through various junk yards, motorcycle shops, and catalogues trying to find all the parts Pogue still needed for his bike. His December birthday was fast approaching and she wanted to get him something amazing.

Pogue nodded thoughtfully. "I think she might be back though." I said as an afterthought. He smiled a sappy smile which would have made me tease anyone else but if anyone deserves someone it was Pogue. Plus, he has endless things to tease me with. He made a few goodbyes and promises to meet up with them at Nicky's and trotted off down the hall.

"Hey, Alex. Ready to see how we party?" I asked jokingly. He nodded seriously then replied in the same joking tone, "Oh yeah. I'm hanging with the Sons so this must be a hell of a time." Tyler gave him a tight smile and said out loud but meant for me, "I'm going to go see if Reid is catching a ride with us."

" 'kay. Hurry back." I responded. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I watched his back as he went down the hall towards the stairs. I wondered why he didn't just call Reid.

--

"Reid, dude." Tyler announced his presence to his roommate and friend. "Yeah?" he answered looking up. "You riding with?" "Nah. I'm riding with Marlie." Tyler raised his eyebrows and asked, "So you finally worked up the nerve to ask her out?"

"I'm Reid Garwin. I don't have to 'work up the nerve'." He retorted. Tyler shot him a look. Reid looked slightly sheepish, "Yeah."

Tyler leaned against the wall. He just wanted to relax for a minute before going back up. "So what's up with you?" Reid asked noticing his friend's ill demeanor.

"I have to spend the evening trying not to punch my girlfriend's friend over his lusting behavior." Reid cast amused eyes at his best friend. "Show him." "What?" Tyler asked confused.

"Show him that _you_ are with Sophia: kiss her, touch her lower back when she plays pool, buy her whatever she wants. He'll be so pissed that you're flaunting your relationship." Reid elaborated. Tyler gave a slow, predatory grin and his eyes gave off a wicked gleam.

"Damn straight."

--

I saw Tyler coming up the corridor and was struck, once again, by his handsomeness. He was only wearing old jeans, a t-shirt, and a thick jacket over that and yet he was incredibly sexy and he didn't even know it. I realized I hadn't been paying attention to whatever it was that Alex was saying. "Hmm?" I asked. "I was just wondering if we were getting ready to leave." "Oh." I responded.

Tyler had arrived beside me looking noticeably more cheerful. "Hey, carus." He said and wrapped an arm around me. I was now consciously aware of the small strip of skin that my shirt left between it and my pants. Tyler had his thumb was gently tracing distracting circles into the sensitive flesh.

"Hey," I said a little dazed. "We're about to leave. Reid's riding with Marlie. I believe that everyone else is also riding with their partner. So, Alex, are you driving or…?" Tyler trailed off. He purposely phrased it so Alex would notice that he was the single one. Alex didn't rise to the bait and only shrugged, "I figured I could ride with you if that was okay." Tyler smiled, "Yeah, sure."

I was now thoroughly confused. First Tyler was cold and possibly angry at Alex and now he was acting like an old friend? I didn't really understand it but if it had anything to do with Tyler's insecurities then I would make sure they were put to rest.

**

* * *

**

Author Notes: 

**A.) Oops!: **I am really sorry it's taken me so long. I thought about making this chapter super long to make up for it but I wanted to hurry up and put it up. I'll try to update faster but no promises. My classes this year are really hard (like gifted calculus, econ, and english lit) and I have a few hours of homework every night so my writing time is limited.

**B.**) **The 'THWACK.':** If any of you are wondering about what it was, it was Tyler slamming his hand against the wall when he saw Alex approaching him and Pogue. Tee hee. I love when Ty pitches fits.

**C.) Latin Phrases: **'Carus' means dear, sweetie, darling, etc.

**D.) Coming UP:** The rest of the Nicky's scene. There is going to be 'Oh shizzzz!' moments next chappie, I promise!

_Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing! _


	23. Emotional Damage

**Chapter 23: Emotional Damage**

**Disclaimer:** This is soo mine. –Insert heavy sarcasm here-

**Warning:** This chapter has some language and 'adult' content. Nothing major but still if it offends you, I'm sorry.

I don't think the rating should go up but if anyone feels that way, I will up the rating from T to M. That being said, Enjoy the story!

* * *

I was practically skipping to Tyler's Hummer. The cold air was blowing past me giving off that refreshed, icy clear feeling. "Is she okay?" I heard Alex ask in a kidding tone. "Oh yeah. It's either sleep deprivation or a sugar rush."

I turned to face them, walking backwards, and said, "Haha. You two are just SO funny. I'm perfectly fine. I've just been… stressed lately," I said noticing the slight wince Tyler gave off, "and now that I've cleared it all up I plan on relaxing tonight."

Alex just nodded in that 'okay-I'll-just-agree-with-you' way. "C'mon. Let's get her to Nicky's before she spontaneously combusts." Alex stage whispered to Tyler.

Tyler laughed loudly. Huh, that's a new development. Maybe they can be friends after all. I hoped so. Besides Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate and of course Tyler, I only had a handful of friends. I knew Marlie, Rebekah, Alex, and Blake pretty well but that topped off my list. I am generally the type of person who knows tons of people but am only close with a dozen or less. I like surrounding myself with actual people not just faces.

"I'm going to end up slapping one of you by the end of tonight." I told them, trying to climb into the large Hummer. "Nah, it will be just a love pat." Alex jested as he pushed me up so I could grab onto the handle to haul myself into the vehicle.

I was very aware that I was wearing a pair of jeans that accentuated my butt. I mean, my lower back was now eyelevel with Alex. How I wished Tyler helped me up, like every other time. "Yeah, well.." I said and slid into the leather seat.

--

"I'm glad you guys finally got here!" Sarah said happily. "Sarah, chill out. We all just got here ourselves and we're still waiting for Pogue and Kate." Reid told her. Sarah ignored him and talked across him loudly to Marlie much to the amusement to the latter and the former's boyfriend.

I rolled my eyes good naturedly and shrugged out of my winter coat. Tyler slid a chair out for me and I smiled at his chivalry and slid into the chair. "Hey, girls." I said to Marlie and Sarah. "Hello, Caleb." I said politely to him.

Reid made an indignant response and I turned to look at him. "Yes?" "Do I not get a 'hello' anymore?" he said, feigning hurt. I said in mock confusion, "I thought I said hello to the girls?"

He glared at me while the table surrendered to raucous laughter. Marlie was attempting to hide her large smile behind her hand which Reid still saw. "That's it! Since you two have insulted my honor, I challenge to a game of pool: Me and Baby Boy against you two." Marlie and I exchanged quick glances and, with a firm set of our heads said, "Deal."

We stood and made our way over to the area where pool tables were set up. The boys were walking ahead of us in a conversation. I whispered to Marlie, "Only Reid would consider his gender as an honor." Her tinkling laughter sounded.

--

"C'mon, Reid. Aren't trying to prove that you're a manly man? That was such a girly shot, I'm surprised the ball didn't turn pink." Reid glared but the mirth was obvious in his icy blue eyes.

After the few first shots, I discovered that Marlie was no natural. I pulled her aside after she missed another shot and looked downhearted.

"Hey, Mar. Since the boys are so used to hassling players around here how 'bout we give them a taste of their own medicine?" I asked her. She looked mystified and I explained further, "We don't have to win, just make sure they lose."

She gave me a thoughtful expression. "So we distract them to the point of losing?" she asked carefully. Ut oh, did she not like the plan? "Uh huh. You know, teasing or flirtation will probably work." A grin lit up her face, "Brilliant."

The game resumed and each side was attempting to tease or distract the other. Sarah wandered over a time or two to help the girl's side and Caleb occasionally came with her to further the cause of the gents. Alex came and became a spectator sometime in the game but I was too busy teasing Reid or flirting with Tyler to notice until later on.

I was leaned down, about to make a shot, when warm hands rested on my hips. His warmth was radiating off of him and his firm body pressed against me in the most welcome way. I didn't acknowledge his presence; I was trying to win this game. His goal, however, seemed to be to make sure I didn't.

I pressed my lips together to keep from saying anything and lined my shot up again. He shifted slightly so that his leg was between mine and one hand rested on my side while the other skimmed down my arm and came to rest my the hand supporting the pool stick. "Soph?" he said in a low voice. Damn him and his low sexy voice!

"Tyler!?" I asked tightly and slightly breathlessly. Having him this close was definitely affecting me and my mind was racing with what he was going to say. "Aren't you going to make your shot?" he asked and I could hear the amusement in his lilting voice.

Chuckles were issued from the males watching, excluding Alex but no one noticed at the time, and snorts came from the girls.

"Tyler Simms, I love you, but if you don't move you won't be getting any for a month.

"Ah, carus, we both know you can't wait that long either." More laugher followed his words. I was torn between pinching the bridge of my nose, turning around and slapping him upside the back of his head, and dragging him off to a dark, poorly lit corner.

"Baby.., sweetie.., darling." I started saying and finally made the shot, and made sure it was a damn good one at that, then continued, "I can do anything I put my mind to even if you _are _irresistible."

I patted his cheek, almost patronizingly, and slid away from him smirking. Caleb slapped him on the back in a brotherly way while Tyler sighed deeply at his aborted seduction technique.

The game eventually finsihed with Reid and Tyler winning and they won't soon let us forget it. "Good game, Sophia." Alex complimented me. "Thanks, wish I could have beat those two though." I responded.

"If you can't beat us, join us." Reid called over his shoulder. "I already have! I'm dating Ty, aren't I?" Reid laughed and joined his hand with Marlie's unconsciously. "Do you play?" I asked. "No, not really." He said. Tyler was now at my side and entwined his fingers with mine. "That's too bad. Sophia and I can teach you one day if you like." He offered.

"Nah, that's okay." Tyler shrugged and we eased our way through the crowd to 'our' table. Kate and Pogue had arrived and were sitting closely, talking and eating out of the same basket of food. "Hey." I greeted them. "Hey." "What's up?"

"Got challenged to a duel by Reid and Tyler." Kate's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" "Yes, and we lost to those cheaters too." Marlie put in. "Sophia lost? I'm shocked." Pogue said. "No, you're an idiot." I shot back. He laughed and Sarah asked us, "How did they cheat?" "Reid, don't you find it funny that we always get accused of cheating?" Tyler asked. "Isn't it though?"

"They tried to seduce us multiple times." Marlie told the new arrivals. Caleb chuckled, "If I do recall, they weren't the only ones." "Yeah, Sophia, the way you were throwing yourself at Tyler I thought he would end up taking you right on the pool table." Reid said loudly. My behavior wasn't that bad, was it? I was flirting heavily but…

I knew that he didn't mean it the way he said it, like I was a common whore, but it still stung. No witty come back came nor a glare. I just stared at the worn table and traced the wood grains with a finger.

I heard Reid shout 'OW' in a whiney voice then exclaim, "Shit! I didn't mean it like that! Dammit." "Hey," Tyler whispered in my ear in that comforting sweet tone, "Sophie, Don't let anything that idiot says affect you. You are not a whore or anything close; you are my sweet loving girlfriend who knows exactly what to do to make me go crazy. Okay?"

He looked in my eyes, making sure I didn't take to heart what Reid said, and I saw the adoration and honesty there so I nodded my head. He gave me a tender kiss and his hand cupped my cheek with his thumb rubbing circled in my skin.

Tyler smiled at me and then glared at his best friend who looked thoroughly chastised. Seeing Reid look so doleful and ashamed struck a chord in me. It was hilarious to see him like this. "Sorry." Reid mumbled. Marlie nudged him and he said louder, "I said sorry. Okay? I was doing that thing were my mouth works and my brain doesn't."

I laughed at his 'apology' and just gave him an 'it's-all-good' look. Tyler had his arm around me and was rubbing his hand up and down my arm while he talked to Alex. Alex looked flushed. It _was _warm in here. "Do you think we did well on the project, Alex?" I asked him, joining the conversation. Pogue and Kate were semi-fussing while Caleb and Sarah had abandoned the table to dance.

"Oh yeah. Our's totally kicked ass. Did you see Dave and Morgan's?" He asked and produced an over exaggerated shiver. I attempted to bite back my laughter, "That's not very nice."

Alex seemed to glance at Tyler for a millisecond before giving me a roguish wink. "Being nice isn't that fun. Besides, sometimes you need someone not so nice." Tyler gave me a large smile that boded trouble. "I'm not so sure about that, Alex. Being nice and considerate is a big thing with Sophia, isn't it? Especially in the MMphH!" I covered his mouth with my hand and shook my head to stop the rest of his sentence.

I was seriously considering slapping him upside the head but Kate announced before I could, "Hey, Ty. Come help me get these drinks." Kate said and glanced at Tyler.

"Errm, okay." He replied a little confused. They reached the bar and Kate leaned casually against the little wood that was available. She placed the order and tilted her head at Tyler.

"What the hell is up with you, Simms?" "Excuse me?" "You heard me. Why are you being such a prick? You're making Sophia uncomfortable. She's trying so hard to get you to be friends with Alex."

"Ah, well..."

"I swear if you keep acting like a little jealous baby, I will kick your sorry ass." She said with fire. Tyler rubbed the back of his neck ashamed. He _was_ overreacting.

"I know. I know. I guess the Pogue train is getting a little overcrowded, huh?"

Kate smiled genuinely. Boys could be so stupid. "Yes, so can you please tone it down? Sophia's been clutching you almost as much as you have her." She said. "Okay okay. I get it." Tyler said and went and helped Kate pick up the drinks and wind through the crowd back to the table.

"Would you like to dance, Soph?" Tyler asked me. I cocked my head, contemplating telling him no just because of his lack of propriety earlier, and looked at him. His dark chestnut hair seemed to take on lighter natural highlights from the lighting. The rosy lips of my boyfriend were chapped from the winter air but still looked smooth and his flushed cheeks took on a pink tinge.

I finally met his pleading gaze and my once steel resolve crumbled. His azure eyes were expectant and hopeful and I was not match for the beseeching look Tyler was aiming my way. I couldn't deny him a dance. Hell, I couldn't deny him anything at this point.

"Okay." His eyes lit up and a smile was framing his features. Soon, I was grinning too. I let him pull me up from my seat and against his chest. "Be back later guys." I told the still sitting group. We dodged old bar veterans and slid past some of the younger crowd and was soon pulled into the midst of the moving bodies on the improvised dance floor.

He pulled me close to his body and I felt his taunt muscles under his shirt. We were rocking together on the dance floor while other couples grinded and spun around the dance floor. One of his hands was intertwined with mine and the others was resting at my hip, gently guiding our motions together.

**--Alex's PoV—**

I watched the two dance on the dance floor. I have no idea _why_ I felt so much anger but I did. I'll admit that I do like Sophia but she is clearly off limits. I mean way off limits. Normally, I would give up and fade into the background; play the faithful friend. But something was holding me back.

Their bodies were rocking intimately and I shook my head to stop jealous thoughts from corrupting my good mood. No need to let my temper get away from me again. That's when the urge becomes too strong.

**--Sophia's POV--**

I felt my mouth become dry and the heat making my chest heave and my cheeks flush. By this point, I had spun around and was facing him. He brushed a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Drink?" he asked. I just smiled at his perception and tugged his hand.

We reached the table and I first reached for a glass of water that Kate had got earlier and drank half of it. Tyler was already in a chair and I realized that since the place was packed, all the chairs were occupied.

Tyler tugged on a belt loop of mine and I rested in his lap. "Have I ever told you how much of a great dancer you are, Sophie?" he asked as I handed him my glass.

I shook my head and said to him, "You're not so bad yourself Mr. Simms. I have half a mind to drag you back to your dorms and have my wicked way with you." His eyes held a merry gleam and I wiggled a little on his lap to prove my point.

**--Alex's POV—**

They came back and sat at the table and then the bastard just pulled her into his lap. My hands were clenched and I fought the overwhelming urge: the urge to give into the newly acquired power. I was so much more than I was before.

I was also less. My temper became harder to handle as well as the desire for more. I was glad I got what I did but it also scared me. I asked for it, so it shouldn't freak me out, but sometimes I feel like I'm not the one choosing to use.

Like now, for instance, Sophia just let _him_ call her Sophie. He seemed to be the only one who could. Then she goes and talks about being with _him_. That's all they seemingly talked about. What are they? Fucking nymphomaniacs?

I felt the pressure in me rise and my self-restraint breaking. I hated when I was weak like this, letting it take over. It was at a peak and if they just didn't speak or touch maybe the power would fall back and lie docile. Sophia wiggled in his lap with a saucy grin and it broke. The raw anger I felt pulsated out and the glass that Tyler was holding broke. I just hurt someone; someone I wanted to be friends with; someone who also had power. Shit.

**--Sophia's PoV--**

He swallowed the drink of water and went to reply when the glass he was holding seemingly broke into many shards.

"Tyler!" I exclaimed worried. There were tiny bits of glass in his hand and droplets of blood were beginning to ooze out of the cuts. He looked perplexed and I cradled his hand in my lap, inspecting the damage. "Tyler, man. Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Is he bleeding?"

"Ty. Tyler!" I said to get his attention. His eyes snapped up to mine. "I'm fine. I just need to get the glass out." "C'mon. Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." I got up and he stood also and I led him to the bathroom, barking at everyone who stood aimlessly in our way.

In the commotion, no one noticed Alex Green get out of his seat and slip out the door of Nicky's.

* * *

**Quick Words:**

**1.) **Really really sorry for the wait but I gave you **6 pages!** Yep, six whole pages. Aren't you proud?

**2.)** Some of you may be confused, don't worry. Alex is still the villain with having the 'villain' charactersitics. Well, not all of them.

**3.) **I think there will be only ten or less chapters to this story. I have finally gotten to the point where things move MUCH faster.

**Thanks to all the readers. A bag full of sour punch straws and hugs from Tyler will be given to all who review! **

_supernaturalmuse_


	24. Becoming Broken

****

Chapter 24: Becoming Broken

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill here.

_I'm sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter._

* * *

Tyler felt numb—not from the pain, he hardly felt the glass sticking in his hand, but from the fact that someone just purposely broke that glass. It was the only way. He suddenly winced as Sophia pulled out a shard from his palm.

Her concerned eyes flickered up to his face and she said in an apologetic tone, "Sorry."

He gave her a reassuring smile and heard voices on the other side of the door. He saw Sophia glance at the door then back to his hand to resume the work she was doing.

"I could just use to get the glass out." Tyler mentioned to her. They were the only ones in the seedy bathroom and he highly doubted his friends would let anyone come in.

She looked back up at him. Her eyes were careful, calculating. She was probably weighing the pros and cons of letting him use and relieving his pain or doing it the old fashioned way and having him live longer in his life term. She raised an eyebrow and finally gave a reluctant nod.

Tyler squeezed her hand with his uninjured one and let the power surge into his body. His blue eyes went black and he concentrated on letting the glass be pulled out of his hand. After a few seconds, he let the power slow down to a minimum and leave him. He glanced down at the bloody pieces of glass in the sink basin.

Sophia has the water turned on warm and was holding his hand under the flow of water. "This will have to do for now. When we get back to school, we'll go see the nurse." Sophia told him.

She was tenderly wrapping his tanned hand in the rough paper towels and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You're so cute when you're playing my personal nurse." He told her fondly. She rolled her eyes but flushed slightly.

He pushed a stand of hair behind her ear and told her earnestly, "Thank you. I don't know what I do to deserve all the things you do for me. Thank you for helping me." She beamed at him and hugged him tightly, mindful of his wounded hand, and disclosed to him, "I love you."

They both froze: they had never outright told each other of their feelings more that once or twice. It was always in an 'I love when you do that,' way or 'I love you but so help you if you don't move,' manner. Never had they just said it without any limitations or expectations.

They both realized that they were standing on the edge of a precipice that they would have to go over. It could be a rough tumble of a descent or they could join hands and jump over together.

"I love you too."

--

The group was progressing out of Nicky's to the trio of vehicles when Caleb pulled Pogue and Reid aside. "Can one of you ride with Tyler and drive? You know, in case anything happens." "Yeah, man, no problem. Kate and I will ride back with Soph and Ty."

"Thanks. We need to talk after we get back and get Tyler to the infirmary." They all nodded and shuffled off to their respective vehicles. The drive back to Spencer was uneventful and Sophia was constantly tending to Tyler.

Pogue found it rather amusing that Sophia was fretting over a few cuts and treating them like a life-threatening injury. He suspected Tyler also found it amusing for a few times he caught Tyler grinning at Sophia and then turn the grin into a grimace when she would look back at him.

He once even gave Pogue a wink and then whispered something into Sophia's ear and soon after, her hands were running over his face and arms trying to provide comfort. Pogue shook his head and turned his attention back to the road.

--

Sophia was stubbornly refusing to leave Tyler's side until after he got a few stitches sown into his hand and was in his room, in bed, asleep. They were still waiting for the nurse to come in and finish patching Tyler up. Caleb was becoming increasingly frustrated at her and Pogue was watching the verbal sparring match as it went on.

"Why do you want me to leave so much?" Sophia demanded. "It's not that I want you to leave. I just think that Tyler needs some rest and he can't get that with you pacing around." Caleb retorted. Tyler snorted and said, "Right. Like I can rest with you two yelling at each other." They ignored him.

Sophia gave him a fixing stare almost willing him to back down from the challenge they were throwing at each other. Tyler called to her and her expression softened as her gaze fell on him.

"Go ahead, Sophie. You have to be well rested for the next week because I may have to get you to take my notes for me." He joked. She sighed and blew bangs off her face. He knew that she would do whatever was best for him regardless if it pissed Caleb or the nurse off.

She went over and talked in quiet tones to Tyler and Caleb took this opportunity to talk to Sarah and Kate. "Look guys. The guys and I need to talk and we can't do it in front of Sophia because, well, it would upset her greatly." Caleb explained urgently.

"Is it about why the glass _magically_ broke in Tyler's hand?" Sarah asked shrewdly.

Pogue nodded and said quickly, "Yes. Alex is… like us. We are almost completely positive he did it on purpose and we don't need Sophia finding all that out. She might do something stupid. Can you please just get her back to her dorm?"

"Yeah, sure." Kate and Sarah both agreed.

They slowly broke apart as Tyler and Sophia's conversation wound down.

"Okay, Caleb, you win. You get what you want, yet again." She gave him a cold stare and shoved past him, out of the room. Kate and Sarah gave a half-hearted goodbye and followed her.

"Did you have to chase my girlfriend away after you basically told her that she's bad for my health?" Tyler asked Caleb sharply.

Caleb looked up confused, "What?"

"Damn it, Caleb! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. She already felt guilty because she was holding the glass and then gave it to me. She somehow thinks that if she held onto it that it would have broken in her hand instead of mine. Then we were coming back here and every time we hit a bump or anything and the paper towels would rub my skin I would wince. She was worried that it was her that was hurting me. So when she does the only thing she can, show concern, and you tell her that's hurting me too how the fuck do you think she's going to take it?"

The three other boys stared in shell shock at the normally quiet Tyler. He didn't ever go against Caleb. Ever. Tyler's breathing was slightly faster than normal after his monologue but the nurse came bustling in before anyone could respond.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here."

--

"Alright, Caleb, talk. That's what this is all about isn't it?" Tyler asked him. Reid raised his eyebrows at his best friend but didn't comment. If Tyler wasn't cutting Caleb any slack than Tyler definitely wouldn't be giving any to Reid.

Tyler adjusted himself on the bed laying his bandaged hand on a pillow. It turned out that the wounds weren't that deep and sutures weren't needed. "I know you're pissed at me but we have to focus on more important matters like the fact that you were _attacked_."

"I know and I'm not mad at you Caleb." Tyler replied effortlessly. Caleb's inky eyebrows shot up in shock and confusion. "Okay, Baby Boy, you're my best friend and brother but seriously, what the hell is up with you?!" Reid broke out.

Tyler rubbed his face wearily. "I don't know. A lot of shit happened over the last week and Sophia's the only thing keeping me sane. I have a feeling that no matter what I do, I'll lose her."

"I…" Reid trailed off, uncertainly. "Tyler. She's not going anywhere and she's not going to be taken away from you. She has four personal body guards at her disposal. Everything will work out eventually." Pogue told him with a clap on the back. Tyler nodded mutely and turned his focus on Caleb, waiting for his debriefing.

"What are we going to do? Alex is using more and more and it seems like he doesn't have a handle on the power at all. What is he just gets pissed off and hurts someone again?" Reid asked.

"I have no idea. Should we try to talk to him? You know, explain stuff?" Pogue offered.

"Will he listen? How the hell did he get the power in the first place?" Reid demanded. "I have a theory…" Caleb began and shifted from one foot to another.

"And?" Reid prompted. "Tonight, when the glass broke I felt the magic." Pogue broke in, "Yeah me too. It was weird because it sort of felt like Chase."

Caleb nodded and picked up, "I think when I… um, that night with Chase, his powers were released and somehow Alex received them or at least a part of them. I could feel an etching of it within his power."

"So Alex has a part of the power?" Tyler asked flabbergasted. "I have a feeling that he has a portion of the ancient magic but it's infused with something new and wild. I really hope that Chase's power isn't corrupting him. He may not be used to the demand and addiction to it."

"What are we going to do?" Pogue asked. "I don't know. Talk to him? Avoid him? Hell, I have no idea." Tyler said wearily.

"Look, we have a long weekend coming up so if we just avoid him for the week and talk when necessary everything will be fine. Over the weekend, we can sort everything out and explain stuff to him and set down some rules if need be. Sound good?" Caleb said.

"Yeah, man. I just hope this all clears up before my birthday." Pogue stated. Pogue Parry was the second eldest and was born on December 11. His birthday—and ascension date—is only ten days away. He was scared of the responsibility and the addiction. He could handle pain, he's been enough dare devil stunts to know that, but the thought that he can't control himself scares him beyond anything else.

"Why? Afraid you'll have to cancel you party?" Reid teased him.

"No, idiot. I ascend. If Caleb's with me and I'm out at the old property then it will only be you and Ty with the girls."

Reid sobered up slightly then cracked, "I promise I won't do anything dirty with Kate." Pogue glowered at him and then Reid continued, "I mean we _will_ be in the showers. I'll make sure she's squeaky clean."

Pogue shot Reid a half-hearted death stare. Reid was just trying to lighten the mood. Pogue knew that and so did everyone else. "Don't give me an excuse to kick your ass Reid."

"Like you could _touch_ me." Reid snorted in good humor.

"Ew, who would want to?" Pogue shot back. Tyler laughed and Caleb cracked a smile.

Reid had a retort on the tip of his tongue. It would be so easy to just say it and regain his dignity for tonight but he didn't. Everyone was smiling or laughing, himself included, and he didn't want to ruin that.

Not yet anyways. He could always pants Pogue one day after class… or at his party. Reid smirked and let his brothers laugh at him.

* * *

**Note: **

I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

As always, **REVIEW**! It seriously does impact my writing.

5 reviews until next chappie.

****

Vale, lacerte!

supernaturalmuse


	25. Potentially Matters

**Chapter 25: Potentially Matters**

_Disclaimer: Same old disclaimer here._

**Saturday Morning **

Shit! He just had to go and lose his temper didn't he? If wasn't just that he was crushing on a girlfriend of a Son. No, he had to go and fucking break a glass in the hand said Son.

Wanna know how this could get even worse? Hmm? Oh yeah, they having fucking powers! Just fantastic.

Alex paced in his room and ran his shaking hand through his hair a few times. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to become partners with Sophia and then become friends with her. Then he would hang out with her and Tyler. Hopefully, they would hit it off and soon he would be in the group. Finally, finally, he would be in the group that had everything. They could teach him about the power.

He was _not_ supposed to start liking the ticket into popularity. He was _definitely not_ supposed to show jealous tendencies of the people he wanted to be friends with and he was _under no circumstances_ to hurt them. Urahh! This whole plan is going to hell in a hand basket.

Maybe he could just approach them and be all like "Hey. I have magical abilities like you. Sorry, I made you bleed Tyler. Oops. So hey, wanna be friends?" Yeah, wonderful plan there.

Alex groaned and sat on the end of the bed. It would be so much easier if the urge wasn't so strong sometimes. Alex flopped onto his bed, trying to examine all his options.

--

"I was thinking, Sophie. Do you like concerts?" Tyler asked surfing the Internet on his laptop as I was sprawled across Tyler's bed. No way was I laying on Reid's bed. Speaking of Reid, he wasn't back from his –ahem- date last night.

"Uh huh." I said yawning. I just woke up and came over. I was very comfortable, in my black gym shorts and red t-shirt. I could fall asleep right now… I was drifting into lala land when I heard, "Tyler! Reid! Open the door!"

I jumped awake and Tyler noticed and laughed.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing. That's just Pogue's way of asking to come in." He opened the door and in came Pogue.

"What the hell, Pogue!?" I asked curling up again.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I wake the sleeping princess?" he said. I mumbled something along the lines of 'fuck off' but my voice was muffled by the blankets.

"Where's Reid?" he asked.

"Oh. He's not back yet." Tyler said with a meaningful look.

"Huh. I would think he would like to see Sophia try to drive a motorcycle." He said.

"W-what?" I spluttered sitting up. No way. No way. Nuh-uh. Not going to do it.

"C'mon. I figured I made you wait long enough." Pogue said advancing on me with a mischievous smile.

"I don't think I want to learn anymore." I said trying to act bored.

"What Sophia? Why is that?" Pogue asked. He just thinks he's so smart.

"Uh. Ty, back me up here." I said.

"Sorry, honey. You agreed." Tyler said spinning his chair to face us.

Pogue said with an evil smile, "Don't make me carry you."

"You wouldn't dare." I said confidently. He took another step forward.

I jumped down from Tyler's bed and onto Reid's.

Pogue just said, "Are you afraid?"

I mocked, "Of you? Please!" he just began towards me again. He reminded me of my brothers so much that I started laughing. I jumped down again and into Tyler's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held onto my waist.

I stuck my tongue out at Pogue and yelled triumphantly, "Haha. Safe!"

Tyler whispered in my ear, "That's what you think!" and started tickling me.

"You... are… so… unfair!" I said between peals of laughter. Both me and Tyler had fallen out of the chair and were lying on the floor.

I still had tears rolling down my face and I was clutching my sides when Tyler stood up and he shook hands with Pogue. I can believe that my boyfriend double teamed with Pogue against me.

I stood up and just said with all the dignity I could muster, "I still won't do it."

--

"Hey guys. What's up?" Alex asked Pogue Monday morning.

He raised a single eyebrow as if asking, 'Why are you talking to me?'

Reid regarded him coolly and asked casually, "What happened to you, man? Baby Boy and Sophia said you rode with them. They were waiting to get you a lift."

"Oh. Yeah, I wasn't feeling too great so I headed back." Alex said quickly.

"On foot?" Pogue asked skeptically. Alex gave _that_ grin, that 'it's-all-good-just-trust-me' grin that always held a hint of danger. It was Chase's signature.

"Nah, I got a ride. So did Tyler get all patched up?"

Reid just replied, "Oh yeah. Man, you should have seen it! It was just a scratch but Sophia acted like he was dying. She was fawning all over him and shit. I swear if I had a girl playing my private nurse, I wouldn't have been at breakfast the next morning either." Pogue and Reid waited for a reaction but received none.

Alex seemed impassive, "I'm glad he's feeling better. So, Pogue, got special plans for the big One-Eight this year?"

Reid and Pogue both tensed and Pogue answered, "Same old, Same old. You know, have dinner with the parents on the day then a blow-out that weekend."

"Cool. See you later guys, got a Chem test." Alex said and headed out towards Rubern Hall.

"What the fuck?" Reid asked.

"I know man. He seems so normal and then wham there's Chase's grin." Pogue said, still staring at Alex's retreating figure.

The duo shook their heads and headed to class.

--

I entered the classroom and saw Alex already there with our Professor. We had a follow up meeting after every project in this class. It was basically a chance for us to find out what we did wrong and discuss the project overall.

Luckily, the conference only took about twenty minutes and we could leave. Alex stood with me and we bid goodbye to out teacher.

"Only an eighty-nine?" I asked him outraged, "We deserve a ninety-four at least!"

"I know, Sophia. That fucking thing took a long time to do." Alex agreed.

"Seriously. I thought at one time that I would have to move into the library."

"At least we had a moderately good time. We could have been stuck with people who do nothing." Alex told me.

"True, very true." I said and finally looked around me. The conference was after school so the hallway was deserted. Well, deserted for all except three people.

What the hell were they playing at? This was easily the third time I have caught them hanging around without a logical reason.

"I'll see you later Alex. I need to go by Mrs. Boone's room real quick." I lied.

"Sure. Maybe we all can hang out this weekend." He told me.

"Yeah." I told him complacently. I really wanted to confront the boys before they fled.

Alex walked out the side door, heading back to his dorm presumably.

I walked over to where the three were sitting on a bench. "Why are you all following me and Alex?" I asked staring daggers at them.

"What do--" Pogue began.

"Don't you even ask 'what do you mean'!" I told him sharply.

"I know something's up and I want to know what. This has been going on for a week." I said and crossed my arms.

"Fine, just stop that. You look like my mother." Tyler mumbled.

"Okay. The only reason we didn't tell you is because we don't want to worry you." Caleb began.

"Alex is a witch too." Pogue said cutting to the chase.

"Oh. What's so bad about that though? I mean he's like you right?" I asked.

"In the powers department, yes. In his behavior regarding them, we don't know." Caleb answered cautiously.

"So you're thinking he might use them to hurt people?" I asked. Caleb and Pogue gave each other side glances but I was only focused on Tyler.

"Maybe. We're just overly wary since Chase." Tyler said.

"He's really not that big and bad, guys." I told them shaking my head.

"Even so, we need to keep an eye on him. Chase used almost every day. He was addicted and therefore wanted more power. If Alex uses as often as he did then he might also want to gain more power." Caleb explained.

"So. You're just monitoring the situation?" I asked to get my facts straight.

"Basically." Pogue agreed.

"Okay but can you please stop following us? It's kinda creepy. I feel like I'm being stalked." I said.

"No." Tyler said shortly.

"And why not?" I asked hotly.

"Because there is no way you are going to be alone with a potentially dangerous boy that likes you." Tyler responded.

"Yes, exactly! _Potentially. _You can't tell me-- Wait, what? He likes me?" I asked dumbfounded.

Pogue and Caleb snickered at my expression. "Yes." Tyler said tersely.

"Ahhh." I said in understanding. Tyler gave me a questioning look.

"You're jealous and you're doing that whole overprotective boyfriend deal." I said hands on my hips.

"Oops. Time to bail." Pogue said and Caleb agreed with a, "Yup. See ya later," and they left.

"Sophia. You can't really believe that I want you around some guy that has powers and wants you, can you?" He asked me.

"Oh, well, if you're following that logic then why am I able to date you? You seem to fall under that category too."

Tyler gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm not dangerous. I would never hurt you."

"How do you know Alex would? I've never felt threatened around him."

"Sophia, it's better to be safe than sorry. I just don't like it. Chase was desperate and if Alex is like Chase…. Just please stay away." Tyler was now looking at me earnestly.

"I didn't even know he liked me. I just don't get that vibe. Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of losing me to him? You know I only love you. I can't even imagine dating him." I told Tyler truthfully.

"No, Sophia. As long as you're happy and safe, I'm content. That's why you should stop seeing him." Tyler said as he wrapped me in his arms.

I neither promised nor continued arguing. Tyler didn't have to know everything about my life. I internally flinched at the thought. I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't want to ostracize my friend either. I knew how it felt to be kicked to the curb because of suspicions and guesses.

Neither of the two knew that a third was standing outside of the side door listening and neither of them saw the angry brunette stalking away.

* * *

**Author's Notes and Apologies!**

I am so so sorry. I could offer excuses but I know you all don't want them. Let's just say my life has been uber crazy-insane.

Feel free to flog and/or stone me for the lateness. I know I deserve it.

I would like to thank everyone who still reads and reviews this story. You guys are the **best**!

There will be about 4-5 more chapters until the end. If you need any review about past events and/or behavior of characters just pm or email me!

Thanks again,

~supernaturalmuse


	26. Living without you is like drowning

Chapter 26: Living without you is like drowning

Please forgive me!! I am so incredibly sorry for not updating.

* * *

Alex stalked away from the disgusting loving couple and went directly to the new age store on the other side of town. He was determined to be a Son, one way or another. If they couldn't see his power and greatness than he would just have to show them. The cheap ding went off above the store upon his entrance and he gave a swift survey of his store's occupants.

A woman in magenta robes approached him with a warm smile, "May I help you, Son of Mother Nature?"

He wanted to snort but refrained, "Is Theresa here by chance?"

"Oh, no, she's not right now. I am more than happy to guide you, though, young man."

Alex closed his eyes briefly and groaned internally. "No, thank you."

Alex rolled his shoulders and popped his neck as he left the shop and a malicious smile lit up his boyish features as he thought, "I'll just have to go old fashioned then."

--

Caleb watched his team as they did laps and practiced their strokes in the large pool.

"Good, good. Keep this up and we'll smash Washington Prep!" He shouted over the swash-swish of the water being cut by the swimmers. After another half hour of the whole team practicing, the coach let everyone go if they wish. It was basically code for "those competing in two weeks better keep their asses in the pool for the next forty-five minutes working on their strokes."

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Shawn Giessmer, and Nathan Richards stayed in the pool choosing the extra swim time. "Shawn, pick up your pace man!" Pogue hollered to his teammate as he sat on the side of the pool drinking his bottled water.

Reid and Tyler were both going up and down their lanes at a nice speed, competing against each other simply for fun.

Caleb shook his head as he watched Pogue kick at Reid when he started doing an imitation of him swimming. Nathan laughed and after a few more laps told Caleb he had a poetry paper to write.

"All right, man. See ya later. You did good today."

Caleb slid into the water himself and began to work on his own training. His concentration was so focused on his even strokes and steady motion that the loud splashing in the water made him stop mid lap and pull off his goggles to yell at Reid or Tyler for playing around.

His looked around for the disturbance but only saw Pogue looked wildly around and Shawn walking out of the room in a robot like state.

"Pogue! What happened? Where are Tyler and Reid?"

"Shit! I don't know! I heard splashing and yelling and then… Fuck Caleb!" He dove under the water after the frightening realization with Caleb soon behind him.

Caleb immediately saw Reid gasping and clawing his way towards the surface. What was going on? Tyler was lying further away and was already unconscious. Caleb, as he swam with a burst of speed enhanced by the Power towards Reid, saw Pogue grabbing Tyler and rushing towards the surface of water.

Reid's eyes were blood shot behind his goggles from lack of oxygen and Caleb grabbed hold of him and tried to pull him towards the top but his body wouldn't move. Instead, it actually began pulling them both closer to the flat bottom of the pool.

Caleb once again tried to swim towards the top but the pull only increased. Caleb's mind began to spin horribly and he quickly slid into his power. He immediately saw a tether of power leashing Reid to the bottom and thus latching onto himself.

Caleb focused intently on that invisible string and cut it with his power sharpened gaze. The weight was instantly released and Caleb sped towards the water and broke the surface with a gasp of oxygen deprived lungs. Reid was sucking in air and coughing weakly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Pogue dragged Reid over the side of the pool and Used to pull the water out of his lungs. Reid coughed and sat up, running his hands over his chest and heaving occasionally.

His wild eyes shot around and he croaked, "Tyler?!"

"Over here, brother." Tyler said weakly and Reid saw him sitting tiredly against the wall also catching his breath.

"You okay?" Caleb asked him.

"Yeah," he coughed and continued, "yeah. I'm fine now. Pogue pulled me out and he was able to pull the water out and give me CPR before I completely died."

"Reid?" He asked.

"Fuck! I almost drowned. How did that happen?" he asked bewildered.

"We're the best swimmers on the team. It was almost like we got pulled under by a current but that's impossible." Tyler said.

"You were pulled under, guys." Caleb said looking around. "I saw the binding that tied Reid to the bottom of the pool. It caught me too but I cut it before it tired me out."

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here and somewhere safe." Pogue said and stood, pulling Tyler to his feet and wrapping an arm around him for support.

The quartet went to the locker rooms and changed then went directly to the girls' room and told them they were going to Caleb's house. The car ride over was tense and filled with dread as the drivers sped way past the normal speed limits to reach Caleb's house.

--

"Hurry, get inside." Pogue told Kate and Sarah as he walked around the side of the house.

"Tyler, what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Just get inside Sophia. We'll explain everything soon. Tyler, Reid, go with them and keep an eye out while we do a perimeter sweep." Caleb said in his commanding leader voice that no one dared disobey.

Tyler put his arm around my waist and guided me through the large, ornate entryway and into the sitting room towards the front of the home.

"Tyler, Reid, what happened?" Kate asked fearfully.

"Hang on, Kate, and we'll tell you." Reid said took post at the frame of the doors.

Caleb and Pogue walked in a few minutes later and Caleb motioned for us to follow him into the living room farther into the home.

Sarah was in his arms with a concerned, intent gaze on her face and Kate was latched onto Pogue like releasing him would end her life as we moved into the more comfortable space.

"Please tell us what happened?" Sarah begged Caleb.

"Reid, Tyler, and I almost drowned in the pool tonight. It wasn't normal either, it was caused magically."

I gasped and turned wide and scared eyes to Tyler. He gave me a comforting smile but I could feel the tell-tell signs of a crying session coming on with the prickly feeling stinging my eyes.

We were sitting around Caleb's living room. I was huddled into Tyler's side breathing in his scent to keep my head clear. This was not the time to freak out. Sarah was sitting stock still on the loveseat. Reid was sitting on the edge of the coffee table, hands clenched into fists. Pogue was breathing heavily, fighting off the urge to break everything around. Tyler tried to keep his face emotionless but worry was pressed into each curve and line.

"What happened?" Sarah gasped.

"We were at swim practice and we were all doing our laps when I saw Ty go under. I thought he got a cramp and went under to grab him. He was spluttering and trying to swim towards the surface but he kept being pulled down. When I grabbed him, I also started to be pulled downwards. I was able to Use to get to the top but before long it pulled me back under." Reid started.

"Caleb and I heard the commotion and noticed that Tyler and Reid weren't around that's when I connected the splashing and yells and dived under and saw them both. Reid was struggling and closer to the Caleb and Tyler was…unconscious at the bottom. I got him and pulled him out of the pool. I pumped the water out of him and got him breathing again." Pogue picked up and I shot him a watery, thankful smile through my tears that Tyler was trying to wipe away.

"When I reached Reid, he was trying to swim up but something was tying him to the bottom. As soon as I grabbed him, I felt the same pull. I Used and saw a cord tying both of us to the bottom. I severed it and got to the top where Pogue pulled Reid out and pumped the water out of his lungs." Caleb finished the almost-fatal tale.

"I..I…" Kate was crying incoherently into Pogue's shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Sarah was curled up in Caleb's lap as he whispered in her ear. She had a far off, distant look on her face.

After a few moments, Caleb stood and said, "I think you girls should stay here over the long weekend."

"That's all fine and good, Caleb, but it won't matter where they are. He will still come and try to take them. It's what Chase did." Pogue said, bitterly remembering what Chase almost did to Kate.

"Do you remember that spell that let you see who was Using and where?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, it was a bitch to master." Reid said. Caleb nodded; he remembered how difficult it was, even for him. That was one of the reasons they never used it. It took a lot of energy.

"Well we may be able to tweak it so we can define where the magic may be at and whose."

Tyler asked their leader, "So we could block Alex's magic from the house?"

Caleb nodded, "We'll have to get old fashioned DNA then perform a spell linking him to the magic and where it can't go."

"How the hell will we manage that!?" Reid burst out.

"Fight?" Pogue suggested.

"No." Kate objected immediately.

"Well, he's too wary to come anywhere near us anyways." Tyler reasoned. I exchanged a look with Kate and Sarah.

We all said at the same time, "We'll seduce him."

"Hell NO!"

"Are you fucking crazy!?"

"You aren't going anywhere near him."

"There is no way in hell I will let you do that." Came the responses.

"Well, do you have a better option?" I demanded.

"Sophia, this is stupid."

"Actually…" Reid trailed off tapping his chin.

"Reid." Pogue growled.

Reid looked at him, "Trust me, I didn't mean for them to actually seduce him. _That_ will never happen. But if they could just get him out of his room then we can go in and get his hair off his brush."

"Brilliant." Tyler put it simply. He couldn't stand the idea of his girlfriend with another guy much less one who could kill her with a single thought.

"It's settled then. We'll do it on Thursday. Do the spell that night before Friday and the long weekend." Caleb said.

He stood and motioned to the room in reference to the house, "I think it would be best if everyone stayed here tonight. I'm not ordering any of you and it's your choice but… I think everyone would feel better if we were under one roof."

I hugged Tyler close and spoke to Caleb, "We'll stay." Tyler looked at me and kissed me on the forehead. Pogue agreed that he would stay if Kate felt up to it.

"I don't care, baby. I guess we will so we can be together." She said tiredly. I have never heard her bubbly voice sound so weary.

"I'll let my mom know and go set up rooms for you guys."Caleb said and stood up.

"I'll help." Sarah said and followed him out.

A few hours later after dinner, a few rounds of pool, and a movie later, each couple headed up to their rooms.

I pulled on a old t-shirt of Tyler's that was left here one summer and sat in the bed as Tyler came out of the adjoining bathroom rubbing a towel through his hair.

I watched him as he went through his nightly routine and smiled in fondness as he set the alarm on his phone, set out our uniforms on a chair, and finally turned out the light and slid into the bed beside me.

He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped me arms around him tightly, afraid that the dark or the dangerous world would swallow him up and take him away from me.

"I almost lost you today and I didn't even know it." I cried against his chest.

"Shh, now, I'm fine. I'm right here, baby." He said calmly and smoothed my hair.

"I know. I know but one day you might not be! You almost died Tyler! Do you know how much that scares me?" I asked rhetorically but got an answer nonetheless.

"About as much as the thought that it could have been you he targeted."

"Don't. Please don't be all brave and chivalrous and put yourself in harm's way for my sake. Please." I begged.

"I can't promise you that, Soph. I'll always protect you and if that means I get hurt… so be it."

I clutched him tighter and mumbled muffled against his chest, "I love you, Tyler Simms and you better not leave me."

"Love you too Sophia Oliver." He played with my hair and his heart beat and slow, rhythmic breathing became my lullaby.

Before long, I fell asleep and had the best sleep I had since arriving at Ipswich. I felt like I was home.

That whole next week, the boys stuck to us like glue and no one was allowed to go anywhere alone. It was unnerving and comforting at the same time. Before long, Thursday afternoon rolled around and my nerves were flipping in my belly.

"Are you nervous?" Kate asked me. I was in her and Sarah's room after school. We decided earlier that I would be the one to keep him busy. Honestly, I was terrified but I would rather me be there instead of my best friends.

"A little." I admitted.

Plus, I was fresh meat. Chase used spells on both Kate and Sarah so if they were too friendly it might seem suspicious especially if he used a past magic spell. "Don't tell anyone about our little plan." I advised again. The boys thought we were all going to stay together and if they knew I was going to be with Alex one on one for most of the time there would be no way they would let me do it.

"What if he tries something?" Sarah asked concern brimming in her eyes.

"It'll be okay." I told them. We went over the plan once more.

"Ready?" Kate asked me.

"Yes. Guys, I got this." I said. Kate and Sarah left to take their positions.

I would go to Alex's dorm room and we would talk for a few minutes. Then, I would somehow get him to go with me to the library. Kate would be sitting on a bench that Alex and I would pass on the way to the library pretending to read. As soon as I passed Kate, she would text the guys and they would go in. Sarah would be at the library "doing research" but would serve as a look out and to keep everyone posted.

I took deep breaths and stretched. My phone rang.

"Hey, Tyler." I said and worked to keep my voice even.

"Are you girls about ready?"

"Yeah, almost." I said. I was waiting for texts from Kate and Sarah telling me they were ready.

"Okay. Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Remember wait for Kate's text."

"I know. Be careful."

"I will. Bye, Ty."

"See you in a little bit, Sophie." I knew he hated saying bye because good bye was so final. It what's you said when you didn't know when you would see each other again.

"Yes. In a little bit." I echoed and ended the call.

My phone vibrated alerting me to a new text message.

"I love this book!" was Kate's coded message. Five minutes later, I received Sarah's. It said, "I hate doing research." Okay, it's go time. I checked my appearance: Slightly flirty outfit, casual but sexy makeup, and a hell of an attitude. Good to go. _Breathe. You can do this. This is for Tyler. This is for your friends. I am NOT nervous._

I went down two floors and knocked on Alex's door. He opened the door.

"Hey, Sophia. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Your dashing good looks and your supreme collection of books." I said grinning. _Okay. So far so good._

"Oh. Are you using me?" he asked opening the door wider so I could come in.

"Damn straight. Got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Nope."

"So what kind of books do you have?" I asked sitting down in a chair.

"I have the classics, mystery, fantasy, romance." He said.

"Romance?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged, "My sister gave me some. She told me it would tell me how to treat a lady."

I laughed, "Smart sister."

"Umm. You mind if I use your bathroom?" I asked suddenly.

"No, go ahead." He said. I got up and went over to the bathroom. I shut the door. I didn't even consider me getting his hair. I was already in his room. It made perfect sense. His brush was sitting inside the medicine cabinet. Okay, so have the hair but need something to put it in.

I pulled out an empty candy wrapper from my back pocket. Okay, so it won't hold much but hopefully we won't need much. I picked off a few strands and stuffed in into the package and put back in my pocket.

I texted Sarah, "Text me in 5. Explain later just do it." I flushed the toilet for effect and opened the door. I walked over and sat in the chair. "Back. So how many do you own, you book freak." I said joking.

"About 40, I think. You can borrow some if you want." He offered. He seems so nice it's hard to believe that he's the bad guy.

"I just might take you up on that. I don't think I can right now though. I already have two books I have to read for school."

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket. "Hey, girl. Where are u at?" Sarah text said. Good ol' Sarah.

"Oh crap. I totally forgot!" I exclaimed.

"What?"Alex asked.

"I was supposed to meet up with Kate and Sarah to go shopping. I'm really sorry. I have to go. Man, I hope they don't leave me!" I exclaimed and got up and practically bolted out of the door.

I texted Sarah on the way to Kate's bench to meet me there. "Whoa. What's going on? What happened?" Kate said when she saw me approach.

"Hang on. Wait for Sarah. I'll tell you together. We have to get out stories straight before we talk to the guys." Sarah soon walked up.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"Okay. I was in his room and I thought I could just get it myself. So I did and then I got Sarah to text me and I made an excuse and bolted." I told them.

"Okay. That's a whole lot simpler." Kate put in. "So let's tell the guys we were already in there and Soph just went to the bathroom and got it then we left and called them." Sarah said.

"Okay."

"Good." We all agreed.

We were sitting in Reid and Tyler's room discussing everything.

"Damn! That _was_ a lot simpler." Reid exclaimed when we told them. Pogue was twirling a strand of Kate's hair and looking at her lovingly. I don't know what he would do if he lost her forever. Sarah was gripping Caleb's hand tightly in her own. Reid was sprawled across his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Okay. So tonight we're going to fix everything." Caleb said commanding attention, "Then you guys came over for a long weekend at my house. Sophia, why don't you spend the night with Kate and Sarah so you girls can plan your outfits?" Kate, Sarah, and I rolled our eyes collectively but we understood that we had to stay together. I really don't think Alex will try anything. He just doesn't strike me as the typical villain. These are all precautions right? I hoped so.

"This is just a precaution, right?" I asked slowly. Caleb's eyes met mine and I saw how much he wanted it to be. I knew right then that he would lie to protect me and try to ease my fears. He was playing the big brother to me, to all of us. He had the weight of keeping us safe sitting on his shoulders which is the only reason I didn't get angry when said, "Yeah, Soph. It's no big deal. We're just overly cautious since Chase."

I nodded. It was what he needed. He needed to feel that he was doing something, that he was helping me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I humbly apologize from the depths of my heart for being so late in this update.

This chapter was really long and had a lot of stuff happen so tell me whatcha think about it.

**REVIEW!**


	27. Saving You

**Chapter 27: Saving You **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

"Okay, guys, so we're going after school, right?" Reid asked Tyler and Pogue in the courtyard.

"Yeah. Kate and I are going to dinner with my parents and then we'll swing by Caleb's and I'll go with him for my real birthday event. Tyler, didn't you say that you and Sophia were going to get movies and pizza and then swinging by?" Pogue outlined.

"Yeah, she has a meeting with the college admissions advisor and I think something to do with Literary Journal but then after that we'll be on our way." Tyler informed.

"Okay, see ya later then. I have to go advise Kate on what to bring these weekend." Pogue said with an eye roll.

"So, this weekend is going to be great." Tyler told his best friend sarcastically.

Reid, however, did not pick up on the sarcasm and agreed with an excited, "Hells yeah. It's going to be a weekend full of take out, liquor, and partying."

"You do know that we can't actually party because of the whole crazy-insane almost murderer out there right?" Tyler asked.

"Eh, technicalities." Reid said, waving Tyler off dismissively.

Tyler shook his head at his head and grinned, "Besides all you need for a great party is Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms, right?" Reid had told Tyler this on many occasions when the party, or lack thereof, had not been up to snuff.

"Exactly. Glad to see you coming around." Reid said and clapped him on the back before laughing loudly as Aaron slipped and fell on a spot of ice.

"Aaron! What, are those ballet slippers bad for traction?" Reid called out across the quad.

Tyler heard an angry, "Fuck you, Garwin!" before pulling Reid towards the doors. They did not need Reid in trouble... again.

--

I was supposed to head straight over to Tyler's room after class and then go to my meetings but I had to get my stuff. It wouldn't take long so I just dodged back up here after the final bell. I hurriedly opened my door and then locked it. I let out an exhale and turned around. Mikayla was lying on her bed seemingly asleep. That girl sleeps more than a frickin' baby, I swear. I grabbed a few changes of clothes along with a hairbrush and other things and stuck them into my backpack.

I figured that I should at least let her know where I would be. We weren't close but we looked out for one another. I would bring her Ben and Jerry's and sappy romance movies when she broke up with her boyfriend. She would bring me coffee and lay out my uniform when I oversleep because I stayed up late from studying. It was more of understood 'you scratch my back; I'll scratch yours' arrangement.

I gently shook her and she didn't move. I called her name softly and her eyelids didn't even flicker. "Mikayla? Wake up. You're starting to scare me." I told her louder and shook her a little more forcefully; still no response. I looked around to make sure she didn't take any medicine and overdose on it. I felt her pulse and it was steady.

I looked up and standing in the doorway of our shared bathroom was the one and only person I have ever avoided out of fear: Alex Green. "What are you doing here?" I asked hatefully. He only smiled and without removing his gaze from mine made Mikayla start squirming on the bed. She was whimpering and shaking.

"Leave her alone, Alex." I told him forcefully.

"Okay. Let's go then." He said and held out a hand.

"Are you on crack? I am not going anywhere with you!" I told him incredulously.

"We'll see. You come with me or she stays like that forever. Only I can lift the spell." He told me leaning on the doorjamb.

"Really picked up some stuff from Economics huh? You know, the bartering and extortion." I said lightly. I was trying to figure a way to get me and Mikayla out of this.

"Ah yes. Sophia, stop the stalling. It's the only way. Hate to break it to you but your hero isn't going to break in here and save you, at least not yet." I clenched my jaw in agitation. I didn't need a hero, I was a freaking heroine.

"Now or never, my dear." He said. I stood still running over every possible escape plan or way to fight him.

"Time's up. You must not care about your friend if you're willing to leave her in this state for the rest of her life." He said making Mikayla squirm again. My anger bubbled over; I stormed over to him planning to slap him so hard his grandchildren would feel it.

"You know nothing!" I yelled at him. He smiled cockily and pulled me into his chest. I felt a heaviness in my limbs then a floaty weightlessness. I began feeling that heaviness again, where it was like I gained another 50 lbs, and then I fell on my butt onto the floor.

"Nice landing." He said snickering. I looked around. We were in what seemed to be a ballroom type room. The marble floor was void of any furniture and the columns were dusty and dark. A few chandeliers were lit up with candles and the scones were flickering. It would have been romantic if I wasn't here with my enemy who wanted to hurt me and my friends. The room looked like it hasn't been used or even seen in at least 60 years.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly used to teleportation." I retorted standing.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You know that when new colonies were first formed they set up a meeting house."

"Yeah." I said still not comprehending.

"Ipswich used the old one until the 1870's. The founding families' then current generation built this place to be used instead. It has offices, courtrooms, and of course this ballroom for functions. It was abandoned in 1912 though."

"Why?" I asked genuinely curious.

"There was a fire." He said.

"They could have rebuilt. It's not like they didn't have the money."

"Yes but the other families wanted nothing to do with it because Michael Parry died in the fire."

"Oh." I said because what do you say to that? We stood in silence for a few minutes before Alex broke it.

"I wasn't going to do that, you know." He told me. I knew he was referring to Mikayla.

"Oh," I said and laughed a mirthless laugh, "Gee. That's so sweet of you. Is she seriously okay?"

"Yes. I took the spell off when we left. I'm not a sadistic bastard."

"Could have fooled me," I said and glared, "Because usually putting some one under a magical sleep and giving them nightmares is considered sort of sick."

He actually looked amused. "It was about clowns."

"What?" I asked confused.

"She's scared of clowns so I just put her at a carnival in her dreams." Okay, so maybe he wasn't a complete dickhead but I withhold judgment until this is all over. I just continued my 'Go to Hell' glare.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to someone in the Covenant. None of them would spare a glance at me so I need to get one alone. Caleb has already ascended and Pogue is due to just about…now, so they are too powerful, which leaves Tyler and Reid. Reid is too cocky and arrogant and besides he doesn't have anything to make him come. Tyler on the other hand fulfills all the requirements. It doesn't hurt either that he's the youngest."

"You used me as bait?" I asked.

Alex looked at me, "He'll come for you. It's simple."

"So will the others." I told him trying to get him to give up on this plan.

"No. Caleb is with Pogue for his ascension. Reid is with the girls, protecting them, and you were supposed to be with Tyler. He should be storming in here soon actually." I gaped at him, how did he know all this?

"If he doesn't hurry, I may have you call him." Alex said conversationally.

"Why? I'll tell him not to come and why you're doing this."

"Exactly. You begging him to not risk his life… he wouldn't be able to stay away." I knew he was right. Tyler would just come anyway.

"You know what? Let's go ahead and do that. I'm ready to get this show on the road." Alex walked over to wear I was sitting and he handed me his cell phone. I took the phone with shaking hands. I wanted to call Tyler desperately, to hear his voice promise me everything would be alright but I couldn't. I had to call Caleb. Caleb would stop Tyler; Caleb would protect him.

I dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, Sophia. Listen I—" Caleb began but I soon spoke over him. We didn't have time for him to tell me that he was busy. He will make time! "Tyler! Listen. Promise me you will stop. Don't come after Alex to avenge me. Please just stay safe."

"I'm not Tyler. What about Alex?" Caleb now had his 'leader' voice infused with the calm safety he always seemed to possess.

"Just listen, Tyler! You don't have time for this. Please just keep everyone safe! Okay?"

"Is Alex there with you? Is Tyler coming to get you?" he asked.

"Just don't do anything drastic and don't let Reid do anything either. Tell everyone I love them, please." I told Caleb trying to get everything in before Alex snatched the phone away.

"I'll tell him Sophia. We're on our way." Caleb said and hung up.

Alex took the phone back and pocketed it.

"Did he sound worried?" he asked in a mocking voice. I wanted to just say some smartass comment to him but my anger way temporarily overriding my wit.

"Yes. Too bad you will never have someone care deeply for you." I said. His body tightened in anger and he moved forward but stopped himself.

"My my. That tongue of yours must get you into some trouble." He said coolly but I could see how my comment affected him.

I shrugged and said, "I don't get into trouble. I just stumble across its path sometimes." He smiled. It creeped me out. How can you be keeping someone against their will and trying to lure their boyfriend into harm and then smile?

"Ah, here comes the man of the hour." Alex said and turned his attention to the main doors of the ballroom.

"Get the fuck away from her." Tyler growled.

"Tsk Tsk. Such language, Simms. I'm not going to hurt her. See? She doesn't have a single scratch on her." Alex said gesturing to me. I looked at Tyler and nodded. He hasn't hurt me physically but my emotions are screwed to hell. I felt tears pricking my eyes and I felt the heavy sense of dread settle into my stomach.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" I asked in a small sad voice.

"Saving you." He replied easily. He turned his attention back to Alex.

"Let her go back to the dorms. I'm here now. You don't need her for leverage anymore." Tyler said walking towards me.

"Stop there. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I must." Alex said, eyes glinting dangerously. Tyler kept walking towards me and then suddenly he was thrown into the wall.

"TYLER!!" I screamed, getting up to rush over to him.

Alex looked at me, "No. Don't move. I didn't hurt him. Did I Tyler?" he called over to the boy lying slumped against the wall.

Tyler stood up and I saw a small cut on his cheek. Tyler didn't respond but soon a ball of energy was pulsating towards Alex. Alex didn't have time to deflect it and it hit him and brought him to his knees. Tyler strode towards me but before he got very far, he seemingly slipped. I saw Alex standing, smirking, and he just said, "I suggest Tyler, you stay where you are. I am more powerful than you. I mean you haven't even ascended. And I have nothing to lose." Alex said calmly as if we were discussing Mark Twain or what to eat for dinner.

"You have your life to lose." Tyler yelled at him, fury burning in his eyes.

"And you have Sophia's." Alex replied right back. Tyler's eyes flickered to me and I saw fear, anger, and love in them. His teeth clenched and he swallowed hard. He stood still, and I knew his willpower was battling his want to hurt Alex.

"Good. I knew you were the smartest of the group, Tyler. They don't give you enough credit."

"You're not getting a damn thing from me." He ground out. Alex gave him a smile devoid of warmth or friendliness. Tyler's cut on his cheek and the one on his lip began to bleed heavily and Tyler's breathing began to become fast and uneven. His eyelids began to drop heavily and he slowly sank to his knees. I also noticed a dark stain appearing on his shirt growing larger by the second.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I launched myself at Alex and put myself between the two of them.

"Stop! Stop hurting him! Please, I'll do anything! Tell me what to do, what you want. Please please stop Alex." I begged him, gripping his shirt.

He looked down at me, considering my words and he questioned, "Anything?" I looked back at Tyler.

He was lying on the floor and he was in obvious pain. He shook his head frantically no, trying to stop the next word from my coming out of my mouth.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"You have to promise me you won't hurt, try to hurt, scare, or in any way harm Tyler, Kate, Sarah, Reid, Pogue, or Caleb." I said looking back at him.

"Deal but I can only protect three of them. I can't give my word to not hurt them if they come after me. Make your pick. Three or none." He said simply.

How was I supposed to pick and choose? Would I condemn one of them to injury or even…death? "Tyler, Sarah, and Kate." I said. My mouth was dry and my throat was scratchy.

"Deal, now it's time to hear what I want." He said.

"Can I check on Tyler first?" I asked.

"NO!" he barked and I felt fire run over my body. It was like when you stepped into a too hot shower and you had to get used to it. It was a little bit painful but mainly uncomfortable. I gasped at the sensation and Tyler croaked, "Sophie." I felt lightheaded and Alex caught me before I fell. The feeling stopped and I sitting on the ground near Alex. Tyler seemed so far away.

"I didn't want it to happen like this. There didn't have to be violence. All I wanted was to be accepted, to be a part of something. That's why I even pursued the magic. What I ask isn't all that demanding. You 'Sons' wouldn't even speak to me. You already saw me as a threat long before any of this happened." He said waving a hand towards Tyler.

"I was deemed bad because of Chase. I was willing to negotiate. I didn't want to be leader. I didn't want more power. I just wanted to become a bloodline. I wanted into the Covenant. Is that really so much to ask?" he said.

Tyler was now in a kneeling position and he spat acidly, "It doesn't fucking work like that. Your power is new; ours is old and bound to careful guidelines. We're born into it. We were destined to keep this secret from birth. It's not a damn club."

Alex just went over and punched Tyler in his face. "We'll see."

"You bastard!" I said, rage bubbling over.

"I said not to hurt him! I swear I'll…" I began marching up to him. He grabbed me roughly and held my arms tightly to my side.

He whispered in my ear, "You'll do what? You don't stand a chance against me. Save the anger, my dear. It doesn't mean a thing here. I haven't explained what else I want." I shivered partly because his hands were ice cold and also because I knew his other conditions were ones that I might have to fulfill.

"Then don't lay a finger on him." I said. He chuckled and I added, "Magical or otherwise." His smile turned into a scowl as he knew I caught the loophole.

"As I've already said I want into the Covenant. I also want money. I am not rich and money does a lot in this world." He said pacing.

"I can give you money." I said. I would give him every penny I have to keep my friends safe. He smiled wryly at me.

"Ah. At least someone is cooperating. Now the last thing I desire…" He said and looked straight into Tyler's eyes. I don't know what Alex showed him or envisioned but it had Tyler screaming,"NOO!"

My already pounding heart increased its pace. I thought a small sheen of cold sweat had broken out on me. Tyler was standing now and said heatedly, "Run Sophia. Run and don't stop. I'll hold him off long enough."

I shook my head sadly, "I won't leave you Tyler."

"Love," Alex said, "Man, it gets you every time."

"Sophia. Come here please."

"No." I said coldly and planted my feet. He shrugged then I felt my feet leading me over to him without my consent.

"What the hell? Where did my free will run off to?" I shouted struggling to stop my movement. I couldn't so I made myself fall over then stuck my legs into the air. Ha! Can't walk if I'm not on my feet huh? Damn, that's going to bruise in the morning. If I make it that long, I realized with a gulp.

"You're quite stubborn, aren't you? I like that." He said striding over. Fuck this! I am NOT some helpless female. He reached me and I kicked him in the stomach and he toppled over. Tyler's eyes flashed black and Alex was thrashing on the floor, apparently unable to move.

"Go!" Tyler shouted at me as he tried to stand. I rushed over and put his weight onto me.

"No, Tyler. Not without you."

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Saving you." I replied moving forward.

"You're an idiot." He said as we tried to hurry out of the room.

"Well _you're_ my one and only. I would rather die with you than live without you." We were making our way up the hall when I saw three glorious boys come running towards us. They understood my coded call and they were here. They looked like avenging angels: all fury and power.

A look of horror and apprehension passed over each of their faces. I felt it then; a sharp pain all over my body. Like little pins were being stuck into every piece of skin. My vision got clouded but I could still see my three friends. Tyler shouted beside me and I felt his body become dead weight.

"Ty, Ty. Please, come on." I begged.

The pain increased and I was soon on the ground wishing for the nothingness of death to slip over me. I thought that pain was unbearable but I would trade anything back for it when I started seeing videos and pictures in my head.

They flashed like a slideshow: Tyler bleeding on the ground, Sarah in a hospital hooked up to a respirator, Pogue crying at Kate's funeral, Tyler begging for mercy, Reid with a scarred and bloody body, Caleb screaming for death, Tyler staring at me with glassy eyes as his head rested in my lap. I realized my own screams were added to the sound that was echoing in my ears.

I felt myself shutting down and soon blackness took over my mind and sight. My mind retreated into itself and my thoughts consisted of 'must help,' 'stay here,' 'Tyler!' and 'Tyler needs me," before I blacked out completely losing any and all thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

1.) This may very well be my favorite chapter to date!

2.) Hope you enjoyed and, if so, drop me a review please.

3.) Next chapter up in 3 days and/or five reviews.

**Thanks! Review please. **


	28. Time to wake up, Where are you?

**Chapter 28: Time to Wake Up, Where are You?**

**Disclaimer:** Please don't make me say it again… I don't own the rights to the Covenant.

* * *

I heard the rumbling of male voices and began to panic. Where was I? What happened? Am I still Alex's prisoner? Oh God, Tyler! My body ached and I wished for sleep to overcome me. If I was still held capture, I'd rather not be around and awake for it. My body decided for me and I promptly fell back into a restless, dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the sound of murmurs and whispered conversations again. The tone of urgency was gone and it relaxed me slightly. My head began a deep throbbing and my muscles felt sore even though I haven't moved. I held still, partly to stop the pain and to also ascertain the voices.

"I think she's coming around."

"Shhs!" Someone hissed. A female someone. Sarah.

The other voice spoke in a low whisper, "What? I wasn't being loud." Reid. The thought almost made me want to smile. Almost.

"Guys, how she's doing?" Caleb's deep baritone voice asked in concern.

"Okay. Better than Ty anyway. She's still asleep." Reid told him. _Better than Ty? _

I opened my eyes, thankful that the room was dark and low lit. I tried to lift myself up but only resulted in a burst of pain along my side and back and a groan from me. Caleb, Sarah, and Reid whipped around to look at me.

Their expressions were of compassion, pity, sadness, and anxiety. I looked around the room hoping to see Tyler lying near me.

_Where was he? Was he so bad off that he had to go to the hospital? Was he….? NO, no. Reid said 'better than Ty' so he was still alive. _

"Where? Where is he?" I coughed out. Caleb looked at me with sympathy and sadness.

"Sophia… He's in his room." He said running a tired hand through his hair.

I nodded and began to force myself up, through the pain, but Sarah rushed over and gently pushed me back into the pillows. "You can't get up Sophia. You're body is severely bruised. You need to rest." She told me.

I glared fiercely. "I don't give a damn. My boyfriend is in there, hurt who knows how bad, and you all won't let me see him?! No! I'll drag myself to him if I have to."

"He has bruises, like you, and some cuts. He also had a few broken ribs but no internal bleeding. He also had a fair amount of blood loss." Reid told me.

_Okay, not that bad. No permanent injury. He'll be okay. He'll be fine. _

"I need to see him. Please?" I asked.

"You really shouldn't be moved around. He's asleep anyways." Sarah tried to attempt to get me to stay.

I sat up, ignoring my protesting body, and swung my legs to the side of the bed. My toes were dangling off the bed and grazing the floor. I braced myself on the bed and forced my weight onto my legs. I swayed and had to cling to the bed for support but I didn't fall. They all moved forward to catch me.

I waved them off and took a cautious step forward. My legs were shaky and sore. "This is madness." Reid informed me.

"Look. I'm going to get there with or without your help. It may take me a few hours considering I have no idea where I'm going and my body is screaming at any movement but I _will_ get there. He will not wake up alone." I took another step to prove I meant what I was saying.

Caleb sighed, "Okay. I can't stop you and Tyler will kill me if I let you hurt yourself anymore than what you already are."

I leaned on Reid and we began to move towards the door. "This is going to take forever. Can I just carry you?"

"Yeah, sure." He bent down and picked me up bridal style. His arm was pressing against my bruises and it hurt like hell but I didn't say anything. If I could get to Tyler sooner then a little pain could be endured. Reid must have seen me wince because he said apologetically, "Sorry."

"Where are we by the way? Tyler's house?"

"Yeah, we came here because it was closest and Tyler's dad is a doctor. He has some medical supplies here." Caleb explained.

"Umm. Where are my clothes?" I asked to fill the silence that had become pregnant. When I woke up, I realized I was in a pair of plaid boxers and a long light blue button up shirt. I knew the shirt was Tyler's because it smelt of him. Caleb had a light blush spreading across his cheeks and Reid didn't even crack a crude joke.

"We had to see your injuries so Kate and Sarah changed you. We put you in Tyler's clothes while yours are washed."

"Oh. Okay."

We kept on down a hallway then came to a door. It looked like any other door on the floor but I found myself loving and hating that door. I loved the door because it was the entryway to Tyler's room, the room he grew up in. It was now the last obstacle keeping me from seeing him and that is why I felt animosity towards the dark wood.

"Put me down, Reid." I told him. He and Caleb looked at me dumbstruck.

"I- I don't want him to see me like this if he is awake. If he sees me having to be carried then he will take on more blame. He will think all my pain is his fault. It's only that prick's fault, Alex." I spit the last work like acid.

Reid knew the validity in her assessment. Tyler was always aware of his shortcomings inside the group and he would agonize over the thought of hurting the girl he loved. He slowly lowered her to the ground and kept a steadying hand on her. He also decided not to tell her 'that prick' is currently locked inside a no-magic circle down in the basement.

Caleb turned the knob and pushed the door open. I didn't immediately look at him even though my heart and mind were screaming at me to. I first looked at Reid: the bad boy of the group; the boy who nothing was supposed to faze. This fazed him. I could see it written on his face. He was shaken and worried and angry. I remembered the old tradition of 'an eye for an eye' and knew without a doubt that Reid would have no issue fulfilling that exchange.

Caleb was looking at me, waiting for my reaction maybe or possibly just hating to see Tyler bruised and beaten. He met my gaze and gave a soft, semi-comforting smile and I looked at my boyfriend.

He was lying on his back without a shirt and I could see the multi-colored bruises on his arms and chest. He had a thin pink scar line running directly over his heart and I assumed it was the cause of the blood loss. His face had cuts, scrapes, and his left eye was swollen. His breathing was deep and regular, the only thing keeping me from breaking into a panic.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" I hissed at them, my eyes not leaving Tyler's battered face.

"We can't take him to the hospital; too many questions. We fixed most of it up by magic. When I was in the fight with Chase, I didn't need that much medical attention. After you ascend, the magic and your life force become one and the power heals you. Tyler hasn't ascended yet so he is still recovering. Tyler's dad is a doctor, like I told you, and he will be here soon." Caleb said.

He himself felt guilty about not being able to do everything to help his youngest brother. Tyler was always the most vulnerable. He was the youngest, yes, but he was also a vital part of the group and none of them realized it until he was lying in pain and fragile in a bed.

"How long has he been out?" I asked as I limped over to his bed. I had discovered that somehow I had sprained my ankle in the attempt to get away from Alex.

"You both have been asleep for three hours but you came in and out of consciousness twice then woke up completely. Tyler has only fluttered his eyes and mouthed something but that's it." Caleb told me, pulling two chairs over to Tyler's bedside.

I sat in one while Caleb took the other. Reid shuffled his feet and told Caleb, "I'm going to check in with Pogue," and then addressed me, "Keep an eye on him for me, will ya?"

I nodded mutely and he walked out of the room. I traced patterns on Tyler's hand and ran my finger over his veins but he didn't stir.

"You remember when that glass broke in Tyler's hand?" I asked rhetorically.

Caleb nodded anyways and I said again, now tracing Tyler's swollen and battered face with my eyes and still finding it handsome, "I would trade my looks, my money, anything to go back to that moment. He was hurt and bleeding but he was still with me, you know? He was right there."

Caleb said nothing and my monologue continued just pouring out of me, "I just wanted him all better. He was amused that I was fretting over him so much." I paused and brushed his hair away from his face.

"That was the first night we said 'I love you.' I wish I could have that moment back. That glass would stay in my hand and I would protect him from that pain and this one. I would not allow Alex to do this. I want him to hurt so badly, Caleb. I have never wished pain of anyone more intensely than I do now."

"Sophia," Caleb half-sighed and half-groaned like he was torn between prohibiting me from trying anything and allowing me to avenge Tyler.

I took my eyes away from Tyler and looked questioningly at Caleb. If anyone would be preaching protect your brother, it would be Caleb so why was he warning me away from it?

"There are some things you should know, Sophia. I'm not making excuses but you can't hang onto blind hatred. It will burn you up and destroy you." He stopped and ran his hand through his hair making the dark locks stand out at odd angles.

"Alex had a mixture of the old magic which he shouldn't have had anyways and the new lighter kind. The night we got rid of Chase was the same night Alex performed the ritual asking for magic. As the power left Chase, part of it went to Alex. With that power, he got the already heady addiction and the reckless desire to use from Chase. When we turned thirteen and first experienced the power, all of us had spurts of magic when our emotions were high. It's just a side effect that you learn to control but Alex never learned how to turn the switch on or off."

"So?" I demanded, "He could have come to you for help."

Caleb grimaced, "He did actually and we never let him into our group."

"That still doesn't justify anything." I hissed at him furiously.

"You're right but you should also know that Chase's personality was imprinted on the magic. I only ever felt the sweet, fresh power used a few times. Alex chose to use then but when the old magic was in effect either the magic ran away from his control, which isn't hard to happen, or Chase was acting through Alex. I think most of what happened was how Chase would have handled and accomplished what Alex wanted. It was Alex's goals and desires but Chase pushed him into action."

I was struck mute with shock and my tongue licked my dry lips trying to formulate a sentence. What could someone say to that? I was still angry as hell but now it was a twisted, complicated anger.

Tyler's fingers twitched in my palm and applied the softest pressure to my hand and I averted my gaze to him. His features were pinched together in pain and I slowly ran my hand up his arm and across his chest to run my fingers through his hair. His countenance smoothed out and a sigh left him.

I took the movement as a signal from Tyler that he didn't want me to hold an angry grudge against Alex nor try to hurt him…much.

"Okay, Caleb, but things will have to change, big time. He should be stripped of his power. Can you do that?"

Caleb shifted uncomfortably in his chair and avoided my glance.

"Caleb?" I asked again.

"Sit with Tyler for a while then you're going back to bed for some rest. I'll be back later, okay?"

I knew better than to push him but the urge to know was itching the surface of my consciousness. I said simply, "We'll discuss it after Tyler wakes up and is rested."

Caleb said nothing and left the room, giving my knee a squeeze as he passed by.

I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been only five minutes or it could have been hours. The time seemed to slow and speed up simultaneously making everything take on a deeper meaning. The _whish- whish_ of the ceiling fan became the heart beat of the room. Each sigh or moan from Tyler became the almost-moment that he would wake up. I was sitting in the chair Indian-style with my hands attached to Tyler's when I heard the _crunch-crunch_ of the gravel outside signaling someone showing up.

I heard voices downstairs but my exhaustion made me uncaring as to what they were discussing. Footsteps sounded louder and louder as people came up the hallway. I turned my head slightly so I could see the door. Tyler's father came over and I was glad he held that composed, knowledgeable doctor composure in place because Tyler didn't need more people to fuss over him.

Reid came over and pulled me back and I let him. I wanted to stay and watch but Reid steered me out of the room and before I knew where I was, he had me in the dining room. Kate was sitting at the table sipping a mug of coffee.

"Looks good." I mumbled and inclined my head towards the cup. She hopped up and said brightly, "I'll get you a cup. How do you take it again?"

"Two sugars and a little bit of creamer." I said and she left for the kitchen.

"Why am I here, Garwin?" I asked tiredly.

"You have to eat and nourish yourself if you want to heal." He went into the next room and over to the stove and put two pancakes on a plate covering them in syrup. He took his seat beside me and sat the full plate in front of me.

My eyes were drooping and I desperately prayed that the coffee and adrenaline would keep me awake. I had to be there when Tyler woke up.

"Eat." Reid commanded.

"Why do you care?" I asked childishly.

"I care because you're _hurt_, Sophia. Tyler wasn't the only one we were all worried about. Stop being so damn self-sacrificing. Besides, you won't be any use to Tyler when you have to spoon feed him and you're so hungry you slurp down all his food." I gave a smile.

The pancakes were good and I looked around the kitchen for some cook or household worker but saw none.

"None of the staff are here. They can't know anything about this so I called them on our way over and told them they have a day off and to get out."

I nodded and took another bite. Kate came back in the dining room with my coffee and I took a soothing swallow of the hot drink.

"Where's Tyler's mom?" I asked.

"She had a charity thing to organize in New York City so she has been up there for the past two days. She's getting the first flight out." Kate told me.

I nodded again because my mouth was full and gulped down another swallow of my coffee, nearly burning myself in the process.

I finished my food and Kate made me take some painkillers to dull the pain in my body.

Pogue came in a little while later looking weary and tired and gave Kate a wan smile. He came over and gave me a gentle hug before plopping down in a chair.

Kate put a plate full of food in front of him and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Tyler's father came in and stood in the entryway. He looked as sad as I felt and I felt my heart rate increase and my breathing becoming shallower and shallower.

_He shouldn't look so grim and depressed. Did something go wrong? He was fine when I left him…_

The older version of Tyler sighed and began, "Tyler has massive bruises and cuts on his back and arms, he had a deep wound over his chest nearly cutting into a major artery, two broken ribs and a few broken fingers on his left hand, and cuts and scrapes on his face, chest, and knees." He paused to compose himself again. It had to be hard to diagnose your own son.

"The wound over his chest and the broken ribs have been healed by magic," he inclined his head towards Caleb, "but they're still tender because his body hasn't had the time to accept the magic completely. I set his fingers and put ointment on all his cuts but it will take a few weeks for him to be...back to being Tyler."

I let out an exhale of breath upon finally knowing that Tyler would be fine. Mr. Sims looked at me and gave a deflated smile.

"I'm sorry to meet under these circumstances but I have heard plenty about you," He told me.

"I would say 'nice to meet you' but since otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now I don't think it's entirely appropriate." I told him frankly to which he started chuckling.

"I'm going to make a few calls then I'll be around to check on your wounds Sophia." He told the group.

"I'm fine, really." I told him but he called over his shoulder as he left the room, "I'm a doctor and Tyler's dad so that makes me twice as responsible for your health."

I gave a shaky laugh. It seemed Tyler had many people wrapped around his finger and he didn't even know it.

Pogue and Kate were sitting close together, Pogue resting his head against her arm in a tired fashion.

I felt my eyes droop and a yawn broke from my cracked lips.

"All right, time for bed sleepyhead." Kate said and stood.

"No, no, I'm fine. Can I see Tyler for just a little bit longer? Please?" I hated that I was begging but couldn't bring myself not to.

"No, Soph, you need some sleep." Pogue said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"C'mon, sleeping in chairs are all the rage these days, Poe." I said and gave a tired giggle.

He grimaced at the nickname and Kate giggled slightly and proceeded to help me up from my chair.

"Fine, fine. You win this round." I gave up and let the pair of them pull me from the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

1.) Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

2.) Next update on Sat. or Sun.

3.) **REVIEW** REVIEW **REVIEW** REVIEW!!!!


	29. My One and Only

**Chapter 29: My One and Only**

Disclaimer: Cough cough, I don't own the rights here, cough.

* * *

I was able to make it up the stairs with help from Pogue and Kate and they guided me to the guest room I was sleeping in. _Too bad they didn't know I wasn't going to be staying there for long. _

"Get some rest, okay?" Pogue told me donning on his 'big brother' face. I began wondering when he got so good at that face, I mean it's not like he has any younger siblings.

"Sure." I mumbled and slid under the covers further. Kate eyed me suspiciously but didn't comment. Either she underestimated my stubborn desire to be close to Tyler or was going to be watching closely. I hoped it was the former.

They left the room and the door closed with a soft _click_. I lay there for a few more minutes giving anyone the chance to come check on me before tossing off the blankets.

I did the whole teenager-sneak-out-place-the-pillow-under-the-blankets gig and got my bearings. I really needed some more sleep but the nightmares would make it impossible for it to be restful.

I left my room cautiously, looking for anyone in the hallway, and retraced the steps to Tyler's room. I cracked open the door to peer inside the dim abode. Tyler was lying in the same position but his face appeared to be more relaxed than the last time I saw him.

I slid through the small opening the cracked door made and gently closed it back. I made my way over to his bed and wished more than anything to be able to crawl in beside him. I couldn't though.

I wound up inside the chair and took his hand again. It didn't feel as cold which gave me more hope. While one hand held Tyler's, the other picked at the stray edges of the blanket.

"You really scared me, you know." I told him. "I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up. It was horrible going through that. Seeing you lying here all sick and bleeding, it was something I could live without seeing again."

I paused because I wanted to order what I wanted to say. I wouldn't—couldn't—say these things to him when he was fully alert and focused on my words. They would hurt him and he would just brush off all the concern I felt. I had to pour out these words, these fundamental thoughts that were emblazoned on my brain, to gain any sort of peace.

"I can't believe you wanted me to leave you with Alex. Has anyone told you you're a reckless fool? You must know that my heart wouldn't let me leave your side. Nothing can scare me away, remember?" I gave a false laugh.

Tyler lay still with his breathing regular and deep and I was both relieved and annoyed that he was still asleep through my monologue.

"He was so horrible to you and all those images…Ugh! I want them to go away for good!"

I shifted in the chair to a more comfortable position and laid my head down on the edge of Tyler's bed beside his arm.

"You have to get better, Ty, you know that right?" I mumbled before my tiredness caught up to me and my heavy eyelids drifted close.

--

I felt a soft, gentle rhythmic brush of my hair and it stirred the fogginess from my brain. _What was going on? _I looked up and saw Tyler looking down at me from his reclined position on the bed. His hand was the gentle pull threading through my hair then sliding against the stands. His smile was tired, his breathing was slow, and his eyes shone with a two tone light. They were royal blue from anger, residual fear, and pain while the azul shone with love, contentment, and assurance. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped once, sucking in air quickly and painfully.

"Shh. I'm right here, baby." He cooed to me and cupped my cheek and tilted my head up to get a better look at my face.

"Come up here with me." He whispered in the dark room.

"No, I'll hurt you." I whispered back with trepidation.

"No, no, you're the only thing that can help me. C'mon Sophie." He said and wiggled slightly to the side of the bed and pulled the covers back.

"But Tyler…" I began but trailed off with the pleading look he sent me.

I climbed into the big bed and tucked the covers around us. I laid beside him with my hands under my head and face looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Well enough for you to lay with me properly." He said with aggravation. He snaked his arm out and grabbed my waist and hauled me to him. My leg went in between his, my arm squeezed his waist and my head rested lightly on his chest and upper arm.

I felt the deep sigh leave his body and he mumbled into my hair as he kissed my head, "I feel so much better with you here beside me."

I tucked my head closer to his body and told him, "Me too. I snuck out."

"Huh?" He asked with a dry chuckle.

"Nothing, nevermind. I'll tell you later."

His hand was making patterns on my arm and I felt myself being lulled into sleep.

"I was so scared. So scared I would lose you." I admitted to him and his hand stilled for a moment before resuming its activities.

"You won't baby, not ever."

"Okay, Ty. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." We lay there in each other's embrace for a while. I wasn't sure what he was thinking but I knew it couldn't be all that good. I knew after a few minutes of his stilled fingers and a deep breath that he was about to say something.

"I'm sorry." He said and I interrupted him with, "No, why ar-?

"Shss. Let me finish."

"I am so sorry you ever got hurt because of me. I am sorry I couldn't protect you enough and I am sorry that I can't, in good conscience, tell you something like this will never happen again. I need you to understand that…that I'm not the person you may think I am. I'm not a hero or the bad boy or anything like that. I am just the boy who is love with you. I will understand that after all that has happened if you want out. I won't hate you if you do. It's a scary world, dating a Son. I love you, Sophie, and always will."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he finished speaking and my breath released in a big gush. I leaned up on my elbows and leaned over and looked him straight in the eyes as I said, "I love you Tyler Sims and that won't change. Ever. You are my one and only."

I leaned over and kissed his lips gently, telling him once more without words that I loved him. After our slow, languorous kiss I laid back down at his side.

I felt the pull of sleep once more and I stopped thinking about what happened or would happen to Alex or how injured and hurt Tyler and I were. I thought only of how Tyler was safe and healing and by my side. Because days come and go but my feelings for him are forever.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

--This is the last chapter although an **epilogue can be added** if the readers want it! It can be long term (circa college or adult life) or closer to the end of this story. **Readers pick--just leave it in a review! **

--**Tell **me **what you thought** of the last chapter, the ending, or the story in general.

-- This story has been a long process and only due all the CRAP I've had to deal with in my life has it been so. I have loved it though and I thank each and every reviewer and reader.

_Special Thanks_ go to: manthaS115, babyshan112, babygirl107, and TaylorAlexandra for all their wonderful support and reviews! Thanks guys!

~~supernaturalmuse


	30. Epilogue

The One and Only Epilogue: 

~~supernaturalmuse~~

* * *

--O&O--

Andrew, sometimes know to his friends as 'Drew', sat on the steps to his house with his overnight bag at his feet. Tomorrow was his eighth birthday and he and his daddy always went over to Uncle Pogue and Aunt Kate's house sometime around this time. Tonight he was spending the night there before they went to his birthday party and then he was spending the night with his best friend, Carter Sims. He wasn't sure why he was never with his dad on his birthday night but after asking one time why his mom never came he realized some subjects weren't worth bringing up.

"You ready to go, bud?" Caleb Danvers asked and grabbed their bags.

"Totally. Shaun told me Uncle Pogue just bought a trampoline that has these, like, bars over it or something where we can be hooked to it and then we can do flips and stuff."

"Sounds cool. I bet Aunt Kate wasn't too pleased with that, huh?"

"Nope," Andrew said popping the 'p', "Shaun said she yelled at his dad forever about people getting hurt."

"Sounds like the Kate I know."

The duo slid into the car and it purred to life. The thirty minute drive to the Parry's home was filled with singing and a jumbled retelling of an old story that Caleb always told to his son.

Andrew sighed and looked at the window for a while imagining a life with a mom like Carter, Shaun, and Braden had. He knew what his mom looked like, knew her name, and even knew the story of how his parents met but he has never once seen her his entire life. He cried once, at not having a mom, on his first day of school. The other kids were hugging their mom and sometimes their dad but always a mom was there. No one comforted him or told him that they would be waiting when he got home. Well, Carter's mom said that but it wasn't the same.

The car pulled to a stop and his distant thoughts evaporated as he saw Shaun waving at him from the front porch. He hopped out of the car and ran straight to the other boy.

"C'mon, Drew, C'mon! I gotta show you…."

What, exactly, Shaun had to show his son Caleb couldn't hear because the pair raced off through the door. Pogue walked over from his porch to help Caleb grab the bags and tote them back to the house.

"Hey, man," Pogue said and clapped him on the back. Caleb gave a tired smile in return.

"How are you holding up?" His oldest friend questioned with concern lacing his look.

Caleb took a moment to ponder the question. Tomorrow was his son's birthday; the day Sarah had given him an amazing child; the day she died. He loved her with everything he had and he loved his son with every ounce of his soul. Having his son was his saving grace, otherwise he might have gone crazy with grief. After a few years, he was able to not burn with misery everyday but right around this time…well, it got harder.

"It'll be like every other year but maybe it will hurt a little less," He eventually said.

"Well, like every other year, day in and day out, we'll be here for you and Andrew," Kate said from the doorway.

He didn't hear her come out but he smiled in appreciation at her words.

He entered the home and laughed loudly, "Where did you order the food, Kate? It smells great."

She retorted indignantly, "I cooked it, thank you very much!"

Caleb looked over at Pogue for confirmation and he nodded and said, "It's true. She's been taking cooking classes."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yes, really. Which you would know, if you crawled out of the work hole every once and awhile to stop and visit."

Caleb lowered his head with the admonishment doled out by Kate.

"I'm sorry, Kate, it's just that we need the extra money and.."

"Bullshit, Caleb Danvers, you have been hiding from us because of," She paused and looked around making sure Shaun and Andrew weren't around and picked up, "Sarah. You hate to be reminded that you loved and lost her. I love you like a brother, Caleb, and I can't bear to see you torture yourself anymore! She would be so…so…_mad_ at you for keeping yourself away from your friends who love you. She, more than anyone I know, knew what made people happy and she, above all, would want you to be happy. Please stop putting yourself in the way of that."

He felt a wave of anger build in his chest and a well of sadness flow through him but it left as suddenly as it came, leaving a heartbroken man in its wake.

"I..I'm..sorry," He finally forced out and then continued, "I know you're right. I know it but..how can I be happy without her? Andrew makes me happy and that's the only thing I can find joy in now."

Kate came over to him and put an arm around him, "Then take joy in all he achieves, tell him of his mom, spend time with him and do things you and Sarah loved and let Andrew learn to love them too, be with your friends again."

"I can do that." Caleb said and, after a few more minutes, moved over and sat on a stool and slowly began to make conversation that had taken way too long to take place.

--O&O--

Shaun, often called Cole (his abhorred middle name) by Braden, laid languidly on his bed watching cartoons. He was supposed to be getting ready for his friend's birthday party over at the huge, and he means huge, indoor jungle gym. His friend, the mature but adventurous Andrew, was currently sitting in a bean bag chair eating Cheetos and sipping on a Yoohoo. He just laughed loudly, spilling a little Yoohoo on his lap which he rubbed off.

"Messy," Shaun called out.

"Slow."

"Dork."

"Chicken."

"Baby," Shaun taunted. That chicken gibe got him. He was not scared! Of Nothin'!

"Loser," Drew countered.

They stared each other down for a minute before they shouted at the same time, "Freak!"

A series of laughter caught their attention and they saw Shaun's door was propped open and their dads were watching, laughing.

"Dad! Uncle Caleb!" Shaun objected.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked in accordance with Shaun.

"Nothing," His dad said with amusement.

"What are you doing?" Pogue, Shaun's dad, asked.

"Nothing," Shaun replied.

Caleb and Pogue shook their heads and made eye contact before telling their sons to begin getting ready for the party.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Pogue asked, laughing.

"Sure does. It'll be good to see everyone again," Caleb told him.

Shaun sighed and shut his door, "Well, I guess we better get dressed. You do _not_ want my mom to come up here and tell us."

"Yep," Andrew agreed and began ruffling through his duffle bag for his clothes.

--O&O--

Braden, the most outspoken of his friends, currently waited for the trio to arrive and make it a quad..quadplex..well, four of 'em. He knew the birthday boy, Andrew, was getting here with his more preferred friend, Shaun (he didn't have a favorite, but simply a preferred one.) He reckoned it was the best way to make sure no one felt left out, you know, by not picking favorites. His dad was talking on the phone and mentioned his other friend's name, Carter. Huh. Must be talking to Carter's dad.

"Tyler and Sophia are about ten minutes away and, oh, there they come now," Reid Garwin said to his wife and swept by to help get the cake and presents inside the building. Kate held a hand of both boys but they ran over to Braden when they spotted him.

"Happy Birthday, Drew," Braden told Andrew and then whispered what they got him in his ear.

"Seriously?! That's awesome!"

"Hey, hey, now boys. Come on over here so we can get settled in," Emily Garwin called to the trio.

"But, Mom!"

"Mrs. Garwin!!"

"Why can't we.."

She silenced all protestations with a cock of her hip and a definite look.

"Fine," they all grumbled as they crowded into the party room.

"Thank you," She said primly and set about helping Kate put down the table cloth.

A few minutes later, they heard a loud singing of Happy Birthday as the Sims family joined them. Aunt Sophia was leading the song but all four of them were thoroughly enjoying it.

"Happy Birthday, little man," Aunt Sophia said and kissed Andrew on the forehead.

After pizza and then cake and ice cream, the kids were allowed to go play and they bounded off at a speed that only sugar high, energetic children can manage.

"I guess we'll do presents later, then," Caleb said with a chuckle. Sophia sat beside him and she gave his hand a squeeze. He appreciated the gesture and appreciated the lack of words even more.

"I'm going to go check on the kids," Reid said and stood up to stretch his legs. He loved the kids, loved his friends, but he was damned if he was going to sit down for three hours straight. He walked around the place a few times, spotting each child as he, or she, played and jumped around.

"Dad, dad!" Called a voice and he spun to see Braden leaning against a mesh net.

"Yeah?" he called over and began towards his sweaty, panting son.

"Can you get me a drink?"

"You can't have drinks in the play area. Go over and get one from our room. Remember which one?"

"Uh huh," Braden called and slid down a slide to his father's feet.

"You're welcome!" Reid called after him and shook his head. That boy was too much like him sometimes, Reid noted with a grin.

"Pogue. Pogue. Pogue. Uncle Pogue."

"What Braden?!" Pogue hollered at the five year old blonde boy after trying to ignore the boy for five minutes.

"Dad said you used to have long hair like a girl's."

"Well your daddy is a –"

"Pogue!" Kate reprimanded quickly.

Braden Garwin smirked and fought the urge to stick out his tongue (which his mom discouraged but his Dad found endearing).

"Hunny, why don't you go play with Andrew and Cade?" His mom asked and gestured over to the bouncing enclosure that the two played in.

Braden wrinkled his nose, "I havta play with a girl?"

"Are you sure he's yours, Reid?" Kate said laughingly as Reid entered the birthday space Caleb rented.

"He better be." Reid joked and grabbed his wife and kissed her on the cheek sloppily. Emily Garwin, nee Grayson, rolled her eyes at him and said, "Maybe he's just blessed by not receiving his father's..ahem..charm."

The group laughed and Reid just clarified, "I have plenty of charm."

Braden, decided that his thirst and his desire to annoy Uncle Pogue was satisfied, ran off to find his friends.

"How is Cade settling in?" Kate asked her long time friend.

"Well, it's getting better. She doesn't cry every night and Carter has gotten used to not being the only child anymore." Sophia's older brother was deployed to Afghanistan four months ago and he asked her and Tyler to look after her since Cade's mother had passed away from cancer two years previously. Cade is only five so she didn't completely understand why her daddy had to leave her and cried every day for him. It broke Sophia's heart.

"Well, that's good. How do Carter and Cade get along?" Emily asked.

"Pretty well. He picks on her a lot though but that can only be expected," Tyler told them and looked over to where Andrew and Cade were playing together. Hmm…

"How is Andrew?" Sophia asked and poured herself another glass of punch.

"Fine, fine. He loves soccer though I'm hoping he'll get into swimming," he said and shot a cocky smile at his three friends who brought Spencer's swim team to glory in their days there.

"You know, Cade, saw us watching lacrosse and then stated she was going to play," Tyler told them, smiling at his niece.

"She should have fun with that," Kate laughed.

"Yeah, and then Carter told her he was going to play and beat her," Sophia said and rolled her eyes.

"Boys," the three women said together.

The males began to insist something but shouts and crying were heard and they rushed out to see what the issue was.

The ball pit was full of children…in a riot. Andrew pushed a boy down then that boy's friend (brother?) pushed Andrew and out of nowhere Carter came sliding into the pit, taking out the redheaded boy.

"What happened?" Caleb and Pogue shouted at the same time.

"He pushed Cade and she hit her head so Andrew pushed him down," Braden told them as he jogged up, trying to work his and Shaun's way into the ball pit.

"You pushed my cousin!" Carter yelled accusingly at the boy who had just gotten up and made to go over to him, but Tyler pulled his son out.

"C'mon, Cade, let's go," Shaun said and pulled her from the ball pit and Kate helped her jump down.

Andrew was wading through the balls out of the pit on his own and he hopped down.

"Andrew Wenham Danvers! What has gotten into you!? Why did you do that?"

The four boys made eye contact with each other as their parents grilled them.

"He pushed Cade down, Dad." He said in a self-explanatory tone.

"Carter Bryce! I expected better of you," Sophia said and then pulled Cade to her to check her for injuries and calm her down.

"Let's go, all of you. Go on into the room. I think we need to talk," Pogue said and began shepherding them into the room.

"Alright, let's hear it. What happened?" Emily said and the boys sat down on one side of the long table. Cade sat curled up in Tyler's lap and he stroked her hair in a manner that seemed completely natural.

"Well," Andrew started, "I was playing with Cade in the ball pit and Shaun was playing with Carter and then Braden went with 'em. This boy was jumping up and down and then he pushed Cade and laughed."

"So, naturally, Andrew pushed him," Carter said in a "duh" voice, "and then I saw it and came over to see what was happening and then he pushed Drew."

"Well, Shaun and I were playing and knew something was up and came over but then I heard Carter shout about that kid pushing Cade and well…" Braden said, trailing off.

"So, basically, you all either came to the rescue or got in a fight over someone pushing one of you?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," The four of them said immediately in a "what else would we do?" tone.

The parents, well some of them, tried to look stern but the Sons of Ipswich just laughed and Caleb told them, "Good. Never forget that. You're brothers and you look out for one another. And Cade."

"Thank you, Andrew," Sophia said, "for protecting Cade." Andrew Danvers said 'no problem' in a slightly embarrassed tone coupled with a proud tone and beet-red cheeks.

"Haha!" Carter said and punched him on the arm.

"ooh..presents!" Shaun cried, as if just noticing them, and tossed a package over to Andrew who ripped into the paper.

--O&O--

Carter Bryce Sims, never one to back down, challenged Shaun to one last obstacle race before they all had to go their separate ways.

"You ready?" Shaun asked.

"To win? Oh, yeah." Carter said, grinning. They counted to three before taking off through the slides, ropes, and inflated hills.

"Hey, buddy, are you going to be okay tonight?" Caleb asked as he began pulling presents into a large bag.

"I guess," Andrew said, scuffing his shoe along the floor.

"Hey, now. What's up? You never complained spending the night with Carter before," Caleb questioned, squatting so he could see into his son's eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but."

"But what?"

"Where do you go every time?"

Caleb paused and realized that his behavior had cost his son far more than it should have. He had already lost a mother and with himself being so wrapped in grieving Sarah and throwing himself into work, he had cost Andrew a father too.

"To see your Mom," Caleb answered.

"Oh, why can't I go?"

Caleb paused on that one and gave a muffled groan of pity; Pity for his son, pity for himself.

"Give me one more time by myself and then next weekend, we'll go see her together. We'll take her more flowers, okay?"

Andrew's blue shining eyes, his mother's eyes, met Caleb's and he nodded slowly.

"Okay, Daddy. Sure," Andrew Wenham Danvers agreed and gave his father a hug.

Caleb smiled and closed his eyes against the tears and then after assuring his son that he would be fine went to put presents in his trunk.

Reid, Pogue, and Tyler grabbed toys and things and walked with Caleb out to his vehicle.

"Still planning of going tonight?" Reid asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but this year will be the last time I go alone. Andrew wants to go. I'm taking him next weekend."

The three other men paused at this information.

Pogue said, "Well, he would have to see it and come to terms eventually, Caleb, at least he decided this on his own."

"Yeah, I know," The dark haired man said.

"He's a good boy and you're a great dad. Sarah would be very happy," Tyler told him and Caleb heard the sincerity behind the words.

Reid opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. They all waited; they knew he had a hard time articulating his feelings.

"Caleb, this is hard for me to say. I..I always went against you when we were younger but I, uh, still looked up to you. You influenced me a lot. When I saw you and Sarah together, it made me wish for a Sarah of my own. I found her and I have Bradin now and I can't ask for anything else. Your's and Sarah's love…well, it made me search for something, made me want to stay alive for something. In effect, well, you saved me from dying from the Power."

Caleb stood shell shocked for a minute…then another one. Finally, it seemed like he absorbed this information and he pulled Reid to him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Reid," Caleb told him gruffly then released the blonde.

Caleb told his son goodbye and settled him into the Sims' car and they pulled away. Caleb went to buy fresh flowers and then drove over to the final resting place of his wife.

Making his way through the graves, he came to look down at the resting place of the woman he loved—loves.

"Hi, Sarah," he said and crouched on the ground beside her, laying the flowers down, "Andrew turned eight today. You would be so proud of him—he stood up for Cade today. It was the cutest thing. I have a feeling they will get together one day."

Caleb took a moment to take a breath and read her tombstone, "Sarah Grace Danvers. Loved Wife, Daughter, and Mother. May the angels lead you in."

"My heart will always belong to you, Sarah, always but my time and thoughts can't anymore. Our son needs me more. He needs my time and my affection and I can't give that if I hold onto you like I have. I can't do it anymore, Sarah. I am so sorry. I'll be with you again one day. I love you Sarah, my one and only."

Caleb heaved himself from the ground and stood for only a moment longer, staring at her tombstone, before turning and walking to his car. He cranked it up and pulled onto the road, heading in the opposite direction of his home. His son needed him more than an empty house.

He knocked on the large wooden door and golden light fell from the doorway, revealing Sophia standing there with love and acceptance in her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Always, Caleb," she said and he entered the home, with sounds of laughter and shrieks of delight from his friends and family reaching his ears. He was home and he didn't think Sarah would begrudge him a little happiness.

~~The End~~

* * *

The New Generation (in order of birth):

Andrew Wenham Danvers

Carter Bryce Sims

Braden Ethan Garwin

Shaun Cole Parry

With Carter's cousin, Cade Alexie Oliver.

Professions:

Caleb Danvers: Doctor.

Pogue Parry: Owner of a car/bike shop, specializing in custom creations.

Reid Garwin: Top Design Consultant for Movies, special effects.

Tyler Sims: Pro bono lawyer

Sophia Sims: Attorney at law

Kate Parry: Fashion Consultant for Elle Magazine

Emily Garwin: Chief layout design and editor of Elle Magazine. (Yes, Kate got them together..sorta)

* * *

**Final Author's Note:**

I hope everyone has enjoyed _Who Knew_ and _The One and Only! _

It has been amazing writing them and reading all your lovely reviews!

This is the conclusion of The One and Only and the characters within (the orginals, of course).

Please **leave a review** and tell me what you thought about the epilogue, the stories in general, or anything else!

Be on the look out for a new story titled _Dating Material_ that is Reid-centric!

Happy reading and writing!

~~supernaturalmuse~~


End file.
